Gundam Hearts
by RoseSandrock
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are transported into the Kingdom Heart world! Will they be able to defeat the Heartless, or will the Heartless defeat them? *Completed! ^_^*
1. Look! Duo has a new game!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts! This is my idea, after having a conversation with my brother about combining GW with the game. Enjoy! (and don't forget to review!)  
  


Kingdom Gundam  


  
Guess what I got today? bounded in the happy American pilot. Three of the pilots were sitting around the coffee table in the den, waiting for dinner to be ready.  
  
A job? asked the Chinese pilot, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
Well, yeah, but I got-  
  
Where at? asked the Japanese pilot, typing at his laptop.  
  
A toy store. Anyway, I got this new game for the Playstation 2! He put the game in the center of the table, so everyone could see it. It's called Kingdom Hearts! It's a Disney video game, but that doesn't matter! Looks cool, huh?  
  
How much does it pay?  
  
What? The game?  
  
Your job, explained the silent pilot, looking up from the video game. Duo looked hurt.  
  
Is that all you guys care about?  
  
Dinner's ready, said the Arabian, coming in. Oh, hey Duo.  
  
Quatre! Look what I got! Duo said, putting the video game in his face. He was excited, like a little kid in a toy store. Looks awesome, huh? Quatre nodded. Yea! Someone's excited about the game! Not like Wufei, Heero and Trowa, who only care about my job.  
  
You've got a job? Quatre asked, surprised.  
  
Yep! At a toy store. That's where I got this! Duo said, proudly. Anyway, can I play it?  
  
After dinner, Wufei said, closing his book and standing.  
  
Alright! Food!   
  
After a nice dinner, the excited Duo persuaded the others to come and watch him play the game. Wufei brought his book and Heero his laptop.  
  
It's only one player, Duo explained, popping it in his Playstation. That means I can only play it.  
  
How did you get it? Quatre asked, sitting beside him.  
  
I have my ways, Duo said, trying to avoid the answer. He turned on the t.v. Trowa quietly sat beside Quatre, while Heero and Wufei sat on the couch. The Playstation started to make noises, strange noises.   
  
Maybe it can't read the disk, Quatre said, not really sure. Duo studied the Playstation for a while, then it stopped making noises. The screen suddenly turned a blinding white. The white began to fill the room, consuming it. When the light disappeared, the Gundam pilots were gone.  
  
****************************  
Short beginning, but I'm in the middle of class! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Review (yes, I'll accept flamers)


	2. Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts! This is my idea, after having a conversation with my brother about combining GW with the game. Enjoy! (and don't forget to review!)  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Two  


  
Duo slowly woke up, staring into a black void. He wasn't sure what had happened, nor remembered the immense bright light which took them into the world.  
  
What happened? he asked the darkness.  
  
We were sucked into your stupid video game, that's what, said an annoyed voice. Duo sat up. Wufei was still reading his book and Heero was still typing. Quatre was still unconscious, Trowa was examining the three weapons on the stands. I hope you're happy, Wufei said, flipping a page. Now we all get to play your stupid game!  
  
Duo asked, standing. Wow, imagine that.  
  
I'm going to kill him, Wufei muttered, watching Duo looked around.  
  
Wait until we get out of the game, Heero said, still typing on his laptop. Then you can get him.  
  
Hey! Quatre? Duo asked, kneeling beside him. Quatre? Come on, buddy, time to get up! He began to shake Quatre's shoulder.  
  
Go away, he muttered.  
  
Come on! We've got an emergency!  
  
The only emergency that we'll be having is when I get a hold of you, Wufei said.  
  
Oh come on, Wufei, Duo said, grinning. Can't you even try to have a little fun? Wufei snorted. I know, Duo said, walking up beside Wufei. The only way you have fun is reading that stupid book. Wufei closed his book and stood.  
  
You want me to have fun? Wufei asked, walking towards one of the three pedestals, with the sword on it. Duo's smile faded.  
  
What are you doing?! He yelled, in horror. Heero looked up from typing.  
  
What's going on? asked a confused and awake Quatre.  
  
I'm going to have fun, Wufei said, taking hold of the sword handle. Suddenly the pedestal disappeared.  
  
Duo yelled, running up to Wufei. Look what you've done! Wufei looked puzzled. Now you're the hero! I wanted to be the hero!  
  
Your path is chosen, said a voice from the darkness.  
  
If he gets the sword, then I get- Duo said, reaching for the first thing he could find. The shield! That way I can defect your attacks! Ha! Beat that! The pedestal where the shield was on was slowly disappearing.  
  
Your path has been chosen.  
  
I don't have to, Wufei said, with a smile.  
  
Duo looked down. Half of him was gone. That's something new, he said, grinning. At least I get away from ugly Woofie! Wufei growled, then swung his sword at Duo. He disappeared, before the blade hit him.  
  
One weapon left, Trowa said. Everyone looked towards the magic staff.  
  
Who gets it? Heero asked, standing.  
  
And what happens to the two that don't get a weapon? Quatre asked, also standing. They were quiet, for a moment.  
  
Quatre, you take it, Trowa said.  
  
What about you and Heero? Quatre asked. Shouldn't one of you take it? I'm sure either of you will be able to wield it better than I can.  
  
It deals with magic, Heero said. It belongs to someone strong inside, not just the outside.  
  
That means you, Heero, Quatre said. Suddenly, the ground began to deteriorate.  
  
Well, someone take it! Wufei demanded, angrily. For a split second, no one moved. Trowa grabbed the staff, since he was the closest.  
  
You're path is chosen, said the voice. Trowa disappeared, then the ground disappeared. Wufei, Quatre, and Heero fell.  
  
This is strange, Wufei said, his arms crossed.  
  
was the only thing Heero said.  
  
It doesn't even feel like we're falling. Wufei landed on his feet, while Heero and Quatre kept falling. Wufei ran to the side. They had disappeared into the darkness.  
  
he said, looking around, wondering what do to next. A door appeared in front of him. This is kinda stupid, he muttered, going up to the door. He reached for the handle and his hand went through the handle. What am I supposed to do now?! He yelled to the darkness.  
  
Look behind you, idiot, said the voice. Wufei turned, and there was a box.  
  
What kind of thing is this? Wufei demanded. You act like I'm five years old!  
  
For all I know, you are five years old. This game is rated for everyone. It says so right on the box, said the voice.  
  
I'm seventeen!  
  
Oh really? I didn't think you could count that high.  
  
What kind of bashing game is this? You have connections with Duo, don't you?  
  
I'm loading all of your friends information about you into the hard drive of the game, just for the purpose of taunting and knowing what you're like. I've just finished with Duo and Heero.  
  
This is one stupid game, Wufei muttered, opening the box. Okay, genius, what do I do now?!  
  
There's a box behind you. Wufei turned, and sure enough there was a box.  
  
This is so incredibly stupid! He yelled.  
  
No it isn't! exclaimed the voice.  
  
Yes it is! An onna must have designed this game. Only an onna would be baka enough to put this in here, Wufei declared. Wufei turned, to go find his book, when a loud voice stopped him.  
  
How dare you mock a woman, when I'm a woman myself! Wufei turned back around. I'll make sure you never see the light of day again! Suddenly, Wufei's shadow came to life. It towered over him, and became woman-like.  
  
Wufei said. This isn't good. It's mighty hand came down and hit him. Wufei blacked out.  
  
******************  
Yeah, I know, I had to change the story line a bit. For real, though, I really do like Wufei! Really! Why do you think I chose him to be the hero? Anyway, review me! I accept flames and normal reviews.  
(I redid this chapter, because of some grammer problems! Thanks, mysterious ()Tai!)


	3. Welcome to Destiny Islands!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy! (and don't forget to review!)  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Three  


  
Wufei woke up, sitting up straight. He was on a sandy beach, viewing a crystal clear sea. The sky was clear, perfect day for being outside. He was in tight jeans and a loose fitting green shirt. Black sandals were on his feet.  
  
Welcome to Destiny Islands, said a familiar, friendly voice behind him. Wufei turned.  
  
Wufei asked. There stood the blonde seventeen year old, wearing a loose fitting white shirt and yellow shorts. What happened?  
  
I don't remember, Quatre said. One minute I'm falling in darkness, next I'm here.  
  
Where's Heero?  
  
he said. We're going to build a raft to go to other worlds.  
  
A raft? Wufei asked, slightly amused. Why not a Gundam?  
  
I don't know. That's what came to mind, Quatre said, a bit confused.  
  
Because our mission is to build a raft, Heero said, throwing a log on Wufei. And we will build a raft.  
  
Our mission? Don't you think that's the most- Wufei started. Heero glared at him. Wufei caught the glare, then sighed. Fine, I'll go along with this, for now.  
  
Don't worry, Quatre said, helping Wufei up. Soon, this world is going to be destroyed and you'll be the only one who survives.  
  
How do you know?  
  
Well, my secretary brought in her son's game and got me hooked, Quatre said, blushing.  
  
Oh, I see. How far in this game have you gotten?  
  
To the end.  
  
So you know the whole story? Quatre nodded. How does it end?  
  
Come on! We don't have all day! Heero snapped, before Quatre could say anything. Quatre, make a list of provisions. Wufei, go and get stuff you can find. Oh, and that log I threw on you, we need it. Wufei grumbled something, before going off to find it.  
  
~Later~  
  
Wufei came back, his arms full of the materials. Quatre was going over the list with Heero, who had almost halfway completed the raft.  
  
Hey thanks, Heero said, taking the supplies. Quatre needs help with gathering supplies-  
  
But you don't have to, Quatre interrupted. If you rather go home, then I can understand.  
  
I'll help, Wufei said, knowing Quatre needed help. What do I need to do? Quatre tore the list in half and gave half to Wufei.  
  
It should be all over the island. And look in the secret place last.  
  
The secret place? Quatre nodded.  
  
It's beside the waterfall. So, Wufei started to collect items. After getting a few items, he went swimming, to catch the fish with his own hands.  
  
Come here, little fish! Wufei said, talking to the fish.  
  
No way, said a little voice. The fish started to swim away, Wufei grabbed the fish, by the tail. No! No!  
  
Ha! Thought you could get away from me that easily? he asked. Then, he realized what he was doing. I'm talking to a fish, he said, disgustedly.  
  
What's so bad about that? asked the fish.  
  
You're a fish!  
  
This is also a Disney video game and a fanfic.  
  
How does everyone know this is a Disney video game?  
  
Because only Disney would have talking fish.  
  
Shut up, okay? Just shut up!  
  
What if I don't want to, onna hater? Wufei suddenly became angry with the fish.  
  
You want to make something out of it? Huh? Wufei threw the fish, and it landed on the sandy beach. He started walking to the shore, yelling at the flopping fish. You have no idea what I've been through. You're just a baka, ignorant fish! He kicked the fish.  
  
Help me! I'm dying! gasped the fish.  
  
Good, you, you, you-  
  
asked a voice. He looked up. There was Quatre, watching him from the pier, right next to the beach. He looked confused. Why are you talking to the fish?  
  
squeaked the fish.  
  
Shut up! Wufei snapped. Then he looked back up at Quatre, who was looking at him like he was crazy. Not you, the fish.  
  
Quatre said, slowly approaching him. I think you need to call it a day.  
  
Psycho path. Wufei kicked the fish, again. Watch out, kid, he might do the same thing to you! Wufei picked up the fish and started to shake it.  
  
Die already! Wufei yelled, angrily.  
  
Quatre said, grabbing his wrists. Wufei, clam down. Wufei stopped shaking the poor fish. Why don't you go gather the mushrooms, hm? There's three of them. Two can be found in the cove.  
  
he said, letting go of the fish. Quatre let go of Wufei.  
  
Leave the fishing to me, Quatre said. Wufei walked towards the cove.  
  
Ha! You didn't kill me! taunted the fish.  
  
That onna's behind this, Wufei muttered. I'm sure of it. She's playing with my head, all because I criticized her. Wufei went into the cove. After searching for a while, he found two mushrooms, gathered together. That was easy, he said, reaching for them. Suddenly, the mushrooms jumped up, sprouting arms and legs. Wufei's mouth dropped open. The two mushrooms began to dance, some kind of Russian waltz.  
  
Heero asked, coming up to him. Are you okay?  
  
Wufei said, not to sure of what to say. What are those mushrooms doing? Heero looked at the mushrooms, the mushrooms became grounded again.  
  
What are you talking about? They're sitting there like mushrooms. Wufei looked. Sure enough, they were grounded, again. Heero turned away, and the mushrooms began to dance again.  
  
Wufei said. Heero turned, mushrooms were still grounded. Wufei looked at Heero; Heero looked at Wufei.  
  
You've been in the sun too long, Heero said, about to turn away.  
  
Don't move, Wufei said. And don't take your eyes off the mushrooms. Heero rolled his eyes, and watched the mushrooms. Wufei slowly moved towards the mushrooms, and carefully picked them, putting them into the pack.  
  
Wufei, you're lost it, Heero said, with a half smile on his face.  
  
I have not lost it! That onna is playing with my head.  
  
Whatever. Want to race?  
  
Race? What does that have to do with mushroom?  
  
Nothing. But I can understand, if you think you're too weak to race me.  
  
Wufei yelled. Heero smiled, slyly. I'm not a weakling! You're on! Heero pointed to a star, at the far end of the beach.  
  
The one who touches it and makes it back here first wins. I'll have Quatre monitor the race. Heero whistled. Quatre came through the door.  
  
You whistled?  
  
Yeah, come and watch us race.  
  
Wufei and Heero got ready to race. On my mark, get set, and go! Quatre said. Wufei and Heero took off.  
  
~Five minutes later~  
  
Wufei came back, with no Heero in sight. Quatre was lounging on a lounge chair, sipping lemonade. An empty chair was beside him, with another lemonade.  
  
Did I-? Wufei began.  
  
Sit down, Quatre said, patting the lounge chair beside him. You're the first to return. Wufei gladly sat himself down, and helped himself to the lemonade. To tell you truthfully, I thought Heero would cheat to win.  
  
Let's just say, his own traps back fired, he said, sipping through the straw. Heero came up, his face red. Have fun climbing? Wufei asked.  
  
You- you- you- you, Heero said, at a lost for words.  
  
You get to name the raft, Quatre said, with a smile.  
  
You know exactly what he's going to name it! Heero yelled. It's always Nataku. Nataku, Nataku, Nataku. He even named the motorcycle he got for Christmas, Nataku.  
  
What's wrong with Nataku? Wufei asked, deeply offended.  
  
Because it's a-  
  
Fine, the name's Nataku, Quatre interupted, sipping his drink.  
  
But- but- but, Heero said. Quatre pointed to the door, still drinking. Heero hung his head and left the cove.  
  
Thanks, but I wasn't going to name it Nataku this time, Wufei said.  
  
You weren't? Quatre asked, shocked. But I thought-  
  
I've honored her memory by fighting for justice. I continue that fight through the Preventers.  
  
Then what were you going to name it? Quatre asked.  
  
I was going to use Long, to honor my clan, whom sacrificed their lives.  
  
Then it's settled, Quatre said, with a smile. The raft's name is Long, in honor of your clan. They sat in silence, for a while.  
  
What will happen to you and Heero when this world is destroyed?  
  
You'll just have to find out, Quatre said. It'll happen tonight, if you go to the secret place.  
  
The secret place, huh? Wufei said. Well, I better get going. Wufei stood.  
  
Wait a second, Quatre said, throwing a wooden sword to Wufei. You're going to need this. Soon, you'll get a better sword, but it's just for you to get comfortable with the game.  
  
Wufei said, walking out of the cove.  
  
Heero said, also with a wooden sword. He was right outside the door, waiting for him. How about I test your sword wielding skills? To see if you're worthy of being the   
  
Fine, I accept you challenge, Wufei said.  
  
**********************  
This one's pretty long. (Duo: Pretty long? And when do I appear?! Me: Soon. Keep your pants on.) Anyway, review!!


	4. Destiny Islands Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart or Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Four  


  
Wufei delivered the final blow, to finish Heero off. Heero stood, panting.  
  
Okay, I don't stand a chance to you. I'll improve my skills, Heero said. Next time you won't be disappointed. He went into the cove. Wufei stood their a while, pleased with himself.  
  
Oh yeah, the secret place, he remembered. He went to where the waterfall was, and saw a hole hidden by leaves. He slowly went in and followed the tunnel to the end. he said, looking around at the cave. Oh, there's the last mushroom. He went over. Are you going to start dancing for me? He picked it. I guess not. Then he saw a picture drawn on the rock. How'd this get here? Wufei kneeled in front of it. It looks like me and Quatre, he thought.  
  
This world has been connected, said a voice behind him.  
  
Wufei said, turning. A robed figure stood near a wooden door.  
  
This world has been connected, the figure said.  
  
Hey! You're the person who's going to destroy this place!  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  
  
You're Ansem!  
  
the robed figure exclaimed. How did you know my name?! You're not supposed to! Did I leave my Wal-Mart employee of the month tag on, again?  
  
Uh, no, Wufei said, with a sweatdrop. Quatre told me.  
  
Oh. Well, now you know I'm Ansem. He took off the robe. No use hiding now. He had bluish white hair, and dressed similarly to Treize.  
  
Ahhhhhhh! Treize! Wufei yelled, drawing his wooden sword. Don't come near me!  
  
Do you honestly think that wooden sword will have any effect on me? Listen, I've studied more heartless than you'll ever encounter.  
  
You are heartless! Leave, evil Treize!  
  
I'm Ansem, not this Treize guy! he insisted. Why would I want to be Treize?  
  
Good question, Wufei said, lowering his sword.  
  
And with that wooden thing, you probably wouldn't be able to harm me. Here I am, being the nice guy, telling you that your world is about to be destroyed by the heartless, and you have to ruin everything! That's the last time I'm going to be nice. Now, if you excuse me, I don't want to be late for work. He snapped, and he changed into his Wal-Mart uniform. He made a black portal and stepped through it.  
  
That was interesting, Wufei said. So, this place is going to be destroyed. Better tell Heero and Quatre that we should have a farewell party!  
  
~Mickey Mouse Club theme song starts playing~  
  
Trowa's walking down the large hall, with the magic staff under his arm. He's also humming the song and marching to the beat. He goes to two large doors, and enters through a small door. He starts walking towards a throne.  
  
Good morning, your majesty, he said. The throne was empty. Hm, that's odd, Trowa said, walking out. He went out into the courtyard, where Duo was sleeping. Trowa said, shaking him. Duo, wake up!  
  
Woofie, just flush the toilet, Duo muttered. Trowa sighed, then cast a Thunder spell, and shocked him awake. Oh, hello Trowa.  
  
King Mickey has disappeared.  
  
Disappeared?! And I haven't even seen him yet! Duo said, disappointed. I wanted to see Mickey Mouse! And get an autograph! Trowa just shook his head. Whoa! Hilde? Catherine? What are you two doing here? Duo asked. Trowa turned and a shocked expression came on his face.  
  
~Wufei's bedroom~  
  
Wufei was laying on his bed, looking up at the sky.  
  
Everything is supposed to end tonight. Quatre said look for a storm, but I don't see one. Huh? Wufei spotted Quatre walking off somewhere. I wonder where he's going. Wufei jumped out of the window. Where did he go? Wufei walked out on the pier. Two boats were roped to the pier. That's strange. They weren't here a minute ago. Suddenly, a shadow popped up behind him. he turned around. What are you?  
  
It's a shadow, idiot, said the voice.  
  
Not you, again, Wufei said, with a sigh.  
  
Yes, me again! Maybe this time, you can show me some respect! Wufei snorted, then tried to attack it. His wooden sword had no effect on it.  
  
What am I supposed to do? Wufei asked.  
  
Why should I tell you?  
  
Because I'm supposedly the hero of this game. The voice laughed.  
  
You're nothing without me.  
  
Do you like Quatre? Do you want him to stay alive?  
  
Okay, okay. Result in violence, but not here. Go find Heero.  
  
Wufei turned. On the island, close to the island Wufei was on, Heero was standing with his back to the island. Wufei quickly made his way there. Heero! Where's Quatre?  
  
It's open, Heero said.  
  
  
  
The door to the other worlds. Wufei, come on! We don't need that raft! We don't have to be afraid of the darkness. Wufei didn't know what to think of it.  
  
Is this like the dancing mushrooms thing? Wufei asked. Heero suddenly smiled. Darkness started to swirl at his feet.   
  
Come on, Wufei. We can leave this world and explore others by using the darkness. Wufei started to back away. Heero held out his hand. Darkness started to swirl at Wufei's feet.  
  
What about Quatre? Wufei demanded.  
  
He's coming, too. The darkness had almost devoured them. Wufei, join the dark side! Heero said. The world, suddenly, went black. A light came out of the darkness, and Wufei reappeared.  
  
Heero? Heero? Wufei asked, still with the wooden sword. he said, noticing the sword. Quatre said I'm supposed to get another weapon!  
  
I don't like you, said the voice. So, I'm not going to give you the keyblade!  
  
That's not fair! Wufei said, crossing his arms. I demand to see the boss! Suddenly, a brown haired teen appeared. She had blue eyes and wore jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
You called? she asked.  
  
Who are you? Wufei asked.  
  
I'm the author, A.K.A. the boss.  
  
Oh. Am I supposed to get the keyblade?  
  
she said, with several nods.  
  
Well, she won't give it to me!  
  
Leave it to me. A light appeared from her hands and the keyblade appeared. There you go! she said, happily. And enjoy the remainder of your stay here on Destiny Islands. Oh, and head towards the secret place. She pointed to where a door was. That cute little Arab is in there ^^. Then she disappeared. Whenever you need help, call me in Traverse Town! Look for the phone booths.  
  
Wufei said, not sure what to think. He turned and ran towards the secret place, ignoring all of the shadows. Quatre? Quatre? he called, running towards the place where the door was. He stopped. Quatre's back was to him.   
  
he said, turning around. He looked sick.  
  
Wufei asked. Suddenly, the door opened and a mighty wind blew out of it. Quatre flew towards Wufei. Before he hit, Quatre disappeared. That was strange, Wufei said, walking out of the cave. Above the island was this swirling vortex of doom. Waiting outside for him on the beach, was his enormous shadow. Not you again. He sighed. This time I have a better weapon! Be prepared to die! Wufei ran up to the woman shadow, and quickly defeated the shadow. I won! I won! How do you like me now?! Who's the weakling now?! Wufei yelled.  
  
Shut up, already, the voice said. You've already found favor with the boss. This world is going to be destroyed, so you're going for a little trip. Wufei was suddenly lifted from the ground.  
  
Hey! What's going on?  
  
Just remember: You are the one to open the door. In other words, I can't let you die!  
  
*************************  
Wasn't as long as the other one. (Duo: Yea! I'm in the story! *starts dancing* Trowa: .....) Anyway, review! Tell me how much you hated it or loved it! We're goin to Traverse Town ^^.


	5. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart, Outback Steakhouse or Kingdom Hearts (I wish...). Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Five  


  
Here we are! Duo said, happily. This is the place the king said to go. How come you didn't tell me that Mickey Mouse was the king? Huh? Trowa didn't say anything. Well, let's go find this key,' some Leon dude and Woofie and get out of here!  
  
The key and Wufei are the same person, Duo.  
  
Oh. Well, I'm ready to kick some heartless butt!  
  
I'm ready to go home.  
  
What? You're not having fun? Didn't you enjoy Catherine's company? The way she rubbed your back and treated you like you were two. Trowa glared at Duo. Duo grinned. Trowa, don't do that, Duo said, mimicking Catherine. You'll get a bad boo boo.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Trowa, I packed an extra pair of underwear and your first aid kit. Be careful and don't talk to strangers, Duo said. And remember, if you get hurt, you can always call home. Trowa's face turned a bright red. They passed the shop. Right beside the shop, was an alley. That's where Wufei was propped up against the wall.  
  
Where am I? Wufei asked, coming to and looking around. He saw a phone booth and went to it. He stepped in and pressed a button that said   
  
Welcome to my hotline! Press 1 if you're a single guy looking for a date. Press 2 if you're my friends and press 3 if you're a sub character or main character in one of my stories. Wufei pressed 3. Are you a sub character or main character? Wufei pressed 2. Please choose from these main characters: 1. Maxwell, 2. Thomas, 3. Torin, 4. Eli, 5. Quatre, 6. Taylor, 7. Hamtaro, 8. Laura, 9. Wufei- Wufei pressed 9.   
  
How much longer is this? Wufei wondered.  
  
Let me get this straight, you're a main character, and you're Wufei. Is this right? 1. yes, 2. start over and get it right this time! Wufei pressed 1. Okay! Press 1. if you want to know what to do, press 2 if you want to know where you are, and press 3 for munny info. Wufei pressed 2. You are now in Traverse Town! I know you'll want to know what to do next. Go through the second district to find Trowa and Duo. After you're not able to find them, talk to Cid in the shop near you. You'll know what to do when you leave.  
  
Wufei said, hanging up the phone. I think I'm going to Cid's place, first. He went into the accessory shop.  
  
May I help you? Aw, it's just a kid, said the blonde guy behind the counter.  
  
A kid? Wufei asked. I'm seventeen, that's far from being a kid. Plus, I have an extremely important job!  
  
Whoa! Calm down, tiger. You're certainly not a kid if you're seventeen.  
  
Where is this place? And where's Destiny Islands?  
  
Destiny Islands, huh? You're a little far away from home.  
  
Has anyone come by looking for me?  
  
Actually, there were these two guys who headed towards the second district.  
  
Any of them have blonde hair?  
  
  
  
What about long brown hair, who looks like a woman, but is a guy.  
  
Yeah, he came by, with a friend. He'd be really cute as a girl. Cid sighed. Anyway, I directed them to the second district.  
  
Thanks, uh, what's your name?  
  
  
  
Wufei. Thanks for the info.  
  
No problem. Stop back in, if you're in a jam. Wufei walked out of the store.  
  
So, let's go to the second district! Wufei put the keyblade on his shoulder and started for the second district. Once in the second district, a person ran from something and fell. Then their heart came out of them. A solider appeared, then disappeared. That was totally freaky, Wufei said, raising an eyebrow. Wufei continued on, battling shadows and soldiers as he went. I can't even hear Duo's voice. This is strange. He walked back to the first district. The shadows had followed him in. Wufei ignored the shadows, running past them. He went into Cid's shop again.  
  
That was quick, Cid said, looking up from the magazine he was reading. Find anybody?  
  
Wufei said, shaking his head. I don't think they're here.  
  
I'm sure they're here somewhere.  
  
Well, I'm going! Wufei said, leaving the shop.  
  
They'll keep coming after you, said a voice. Out stepped a brown haired, blue eyed man, with a sword that looked like a gun.  
  
Wufei asked, turning. Are you Leon?  
  
How did you know my name? he asked.  
  
Uh, a guess, Wufei said, looking at Leon's work tag.  
  
Well, I want the keyblade.  
  
No way! The boss gave me this!  
  
The boss? Leon asked. Well, that's something new. She doesn't appear to anyone. And usually if she does, that means you're going to die. Wufei growled. Leon pulled out his sword. You're not worthy of the keyblade.  
  
Oh yeah?! Wufei asked. I'll show you I'm worthy of the keyblade!  
  
~End fight scene~  
  
I (pant) won, Wufei said, worn out. Then he fainted. Leon stood up.  
  
Looks like you're losing your groove, Squall, said a brown haired and eyed woman.  
  
He's strong, but I was taking it easy on him, Leon said. I'm sure if I showed my true strength, he would have been toast.  
  
Uh huh, she said, rolling her eyes. Come on, let's get back to the hotel.  
  
Trowa and Duo were walking down the alleyway.  
  
Are you scared? I mean, it is okay to be scared. There's nobody around, almost like a ghost town-  
  
I'm not scared, Duo.  
  
Me either!  
  
a voice said behind them. Duo screamed and ran in front of Trowa. Trowa shook his head and turned around. Sorry to scare you're friend. Are you from the king?  
  
Wake up! said a voice. Wufei opened his eyes. The heartless weren't after the keyblade, but your heart.  
  
he asked.  
  
she said. Yuffie, the greatest female ninja! The brown haired and eyed girl struck a pose.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
I think you hit him too hard, Squall.  
  
It's Leon, he said, coming in. And I figured out how you knew my name.  
  
It wasn't colony science, Wufei muttered.  
  
What's a colony? Yuffie asked, puzzled.  
  
Uh, a settlement.  
  
So, the boss picked you to be the keyblade wielder. Leon picked up the sword. Why would she pick someone like you?  
  
I don't know! Ask her! Leon swung it and it disappeared. It reappeared in Wufei's hand. That was cool. Do it again, Wufei said, throwing it back to Leon. Leon sighed.  
  
The heartless are after hearts, but they fear the keyblade above all.  
  
The keyblade? Duo asked. That's Wufei's sword, right?  
  
Aerith said. Our leader, Ansem, studied the heartless.  
  
Wufei asked. Not the Wal-Mart worker, Ansem?!  
  
That's a side job, Yuffie said, poking at Leon with a big grin on her face. Right, Squall?  
  
It's Leon! Leon said, his face red. It's not my fault that he decided on Wal-Mart! I'd rather work at Outback Steakhouse! No rules, just right. Wufei sweatdropped.  
  
So, we need to find Ansem's report and Wufei. Seems simple enough, Duo said.  
  
Your friend doesn't talk much, does he? Aerith asked, looking at Trowa.  
  
Duo said, shaking his head. She smiled.  
  
So, what now? Wufei asked.  
  
Once you leave this room, you'll have to fight for your life. Are you ready?  
  
I've been fighting this long, haven't I?  
  
Leon said, opening the door to the alley. Wufei walked through. Find the leader. We'll be waiting in the first district. We have to clean out the heartless there.  
  
Leon ran off. All alone, again, Wufei said. Then several heartless popped up.   
  
We still haven't found Wufei and we need to look for this Ansem guy, Duo said, his hands behind his head. What else?  
  
We still need to find King Mickey, Trowa said.  
  
Yeah, that too. Duo sighed. This is too much for a video game. I shouldn't have stole it. Trowa stopped.  
  
You stole this game? Trowa asked.  
  
Well, the person returned it, saying that it didn't work right. Something about her child disappearing a few days ago. She said she was on a business trip and the father didn't care that he was gone. Since I was the nice guy that I was, I made a deal with her. I gave her money and a promise I'll help find her son.  
  
Trowa said, crossing his arms. How are we going to find her son?  
  
All I know is, Duo said, pulling out a picture. He was in Halloween Town. Trowa took the picture and looked at it. It was a school picture of a red haired, green eyed boy.  
  
So, we have to find him, too?  
  
Yeah, his name is Timothy Simian. Think we have a chance at finding him?  
  
Trowa said, giving the picture back to him.  
  
Oh, and don't tell Wufei about this. He'd kill me. Duo put the picture back in his pocket. Trowa nodded.  
  
Don't tell Wufei what? asked a voice behind them. Trowa and Duo turned.  
  
Duo said, happily. Okay, we found him. We can leave, now.  
  
Don't tell me what? Wufei repeated, crossing his arms.  
  
Duo said.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
Really, it's nothing. Suddenly the ground began to shake and walls came up.  
  
Oh great. What did you do now? Wufei yelled at Duo.  
  
Duo yelled back.  
  
Is that all you can say?!  
  
I didn't do anything wrong this time! Suddenly, this huge machine came from nowhere. It had two hands, two feet, a body and a head. None of the pieces were joined.   
  
What's that?!  
  
I didn't do it! Duo said.  
  
Shut up! Wufei yelled, swinging his sword at Duo's long hair. A flame suddenly came from nowhere at Wufei. Instead of cutting Duo's braid, Wufei used the sword to deflect it.  
  
We don't need to be arguing, Trowa said, calmly. He blew the smoke off his staff.   
  
You were about to cut my hair! Duo yelled, angrily. The foot of the machine was about to crash down on Duo.  
  
Wufei yelled, jumping and tackling him. The foot missed.  
  
What was that for? I'm the one who's supposed to jump on you and punch you to death! Wufei stood up.  
  
I just saved your butt and that's how you thank me?  
  
You did? Duo asked, with a shocked expression.  
  
Are we through acting like three year olds? Trowa asked, as if he were the only mature person in the group. Wufei and Duo nodded. Wufei helped Duo up.  
  
Come on. Let's get this over with, Wufei said.  
  
**********************  
It gets longer and longer. (Duo: I'm in it, so I don't care ^^. Wufei: I still want to know what you said to Trowa. Duo *big grin*: Not telling you!) Next time, we start Wonderland, after they beat the opposite armor... Remember to review!!


	6. Wonderland Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Six  
  


Okay, since we don't have Quatre here to think up a plan, Wufei said. I'll attack the body, Duo gets the hands and Trowa, you're left with the feet.  
  
Sounds like a plan to me, Duo said. They started the attack. Trowa shot magic from a safe distance. Duo and Wufei, being short range, attacked up front. It took a while to destroy one body part. Yea! We've destroyed it! Duo yelled, dancing around. Took long enough.  
  
Duo, we're not done, Wufei said, still fighting. We still have the body, two arms and one foot left.  
  
Awwwwww... This is getting dull. Suddenly, the body exploded into little green and half red, half yellow balls.  
  
What's this? Duo asked, kicking one with his foot. Instead of it hitting, the green ball absorbed into him. Duo started running around, collecting all of the balls.  
  
Wufei yelled.  
  
We can do this, Trowa interrupted. Leave him be.  
  
~What seemed like hours later~  
  
I'm going to kill him, Wufei growled. We would have beaten that thing hours ago if he hadn't decided to take a nap. Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
What did I miss? Duo asked, yawning and stretching.  
  
You want to know what you missed?! Wufei asked, about to go over and kill Duo. Trowa held out his arm, stopping Wufei, momentarily.  
  
You missed a long battle, Trowa said, in his monotone. We're a little cranky-  
  
A little?! Wufei asked, in disbelief.  
  
Oh. Okay! Let's go to the first district! Duo said, happily prancing away.  
  
Kill him later, Trowa said, walking after Duo.  
  
Duo's prancing around like Bambi and you're telling me to kill him later?! Wufei mumbled. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith met them back in the first district.  
  
How was it? Leon asked.  
  
It was great! Duo said. I slept through it all! Leon and Aerith exchanged glances.  
  
Squall can sleep through a hurricane, even if it's in the room, Yuffie said. So I can understand how you can sleep through it.  
  
It's Leon! Geez, do I have to spell it out for you, Yuffie?!  
  
Anyway, here's three hundred munny, Aerith said. It's the world's type of money. Go to the shops here and get supplies.  
  
This is from Leon, Yuffie said, giving a green bottle to Wufei. It's an Elixir. You'll figure out what to do with it.  
  
Wufei said, putting it in his pocket.  
  
Looks like I'll be going along with you all, said a cricket.  
  
Jimmy Cricket? Wufei asked.  
  
Well, I can be a scribe. Just in case you need to know which heartless is which and that sort of thing.  
  
Forgot to tell you about Jimmy, Duo said. His world got destroyed by the heartless, so he's hopping along with us.  
  
Can you lift Duo's shield? Wufei asked. If you can, then you can take his place.  
  
I'm deeply hurt! Duo said, crossing his arms and turning away from Wufei. I'm not going to give you that new special thing I'm supposed to!  
  
Then I will, Trowa said. Wufei attained magic powers (Fire) and Dodge Roll.  
  
Wufei said, aiming at Duo.  
  
What are you planning on doing? Duo asked, uneasily.  
  
Wufei yelled. A ball of flame flew at Duo.  
  
Duo yelled, running away. Wufei ran after him, using his new found technique. Trowa shook his head.  
  
Hey, Trowa, Leon said. Trowa turned to Leon. There's these Dalmatians in the second district, who have lost their puppies. I'm pretty worried about them. If you guys can look for them, I'd be very grateful.  
  
Trowa said, with a nod. Trowa walked towards the exit.  
  
~On board the gummi ship~  
  
This is the gummi ship, Duo said to Wufei. And I'm driving.  
  
No, you're not. I'll drive.  
  
I don't think so. This baby has to be in good hands.  
  
Well, it's certainly not in good hands with you. Trowa sighed, then sat in a chair, buckling in.  
  
I drove it here!  
  
I'm going to drive it every where else!  
  
Trowa yelled, angrily. Wufei and Duo looked at him, dumbfounded. Duo will drive. Sit down Wufei.  
  
Wufei began to protest.  
  
Trowa yelled, making the whole ship shake. Wufei, obediently sat. Now, drive. Duo turned the ship on and started to drive. After a little while, Trowa turned on the radio, to a country station.  
  
Why would anyone listen to that?! Duo asked, switching it to a rap station. That's more like it!  
  
You can't even understand the words! Wufei protested, tuning it to a lite station.  
  
Romantic songs? Duo asked.  
  
Not romantic songs! Just old and slower songs. Trowa tuned it to the country station again. Duo tuned it to the rap station. Wufei tuned it to the lite station. And so the cycle continued until they finally reached Wonderland.  
  
~Falling....~  
  
This is just like the beginning, Wufei said, his arms crossed.  
  
I think this is so cool! Duo said, laughing. Trowa rolled his eyes. Trowa landed on his feet, Wufei's collar was hooked on a coat hanger and Duo fell. Why do you have to be so graceful?  
  
I work in the circus, Trowa said, going to help Wufei.  
  
I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! said the White Rabbit. I'm here, I should be there! Oh the queen! She'll have my head for sure!  
  
Oh no, Wufei said, frowning. Why here? Why?  
  
Trowa asked, worried.  
  
What's up, Woofie? Duo asked, also worried.  
  
You may think this is funny, Wufei said, quietly. But I've never liked Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Why is that funny? Duo asked.  
  
There's one reason that I don't like it. He scares me, almost like a ghost of Treize would.  
  
He? The White Rabbit? Duo asked. Wufei shook his head.  
  
Forget it. He's probably not in the game. Wufei walked on.  
  
The Mad Hatter? Duo asked, catching up to him.  
  
  
  
That other rabbit I can't think of its name?  
  
  
  
The cards?  
  
  
  
That little king?  
  
  
  
Drop it, Trowa said, in his monotone. After opening three doors and going in the fourth, they saw a little white rabbit run into the door.  
  
The doorknob? Duo asked.  
  
Why would I be scared of a doorknob? Wufei asked, walking up to the door. Excuse me. We need the bottle and the table.  
  
Look behind you, said the sleepy doorknob. The table came up and the bottles appeared. Wufei went to the table and picked up a bottle and drank. He began to shrink.  
  
Duo said, looking at the smaller Wufei. He was the size of a tennis shoe. You're tiny!  
  
Wufei called. He sounded like a mouse. Trowa, you have to become tiny!  
  
Well, cheers, Duo said, drinking out of the same bottle. Tastes like apple pie! He said, as he shrunk. This feels funny, Duo said. I've always looked up to Trowa, because he's always been taller than us, but this is ridiculous. Trowa took a seat in the chair.  
  
What?! Trowa? Wufei called. Trowa put on headphones. Grr, I can't believe it! He's going to sit there and listen to his country music!!  
  
That's Trowa for you, Duo said. Un- understandable to the end.  
  
Is that even a word? Wufei asked.  
  
Now it is, Duo said, with a big grin on his face.  
  
Well, come on. Alice will probably need our help.  
  
Alright! Alice! If I remember right, she's that blonde chick.  
  
Cinderella is blonde, too.  
  
Duo said. They walked through a hole near the doorknob. Once they entered, court started.  
  
Her majesty, the White Rabbit yelled. The queen of hearts!  
  
I'm on trial? asked Alice. The fat queen sat on her throne.  
  
Is it her? Duo asked.  
  
  
  
Who you're afraid of?  
  
  
  
On the account of assault and attempted thief of my heart, I find you guilty as charged! The Queen of Hearts said. Because I said so!  
  
But I didn't do it!  
  
Do you have anything to say in your defense?  
  
Yes, I've done absolutely nothing wrong! Even though you're queen that doesn't give you the right to be... to be so mean!  
  
Preach on, Alice! Duo yelled. You tell that fat, ugly load of hot air! Wufei edged away from Duo.  
  
How dare you interrupt a court of law?! Queen of Hearts yelled.  
  
A court of law? You have no evidence at all against the beautiful, fair Alice, Duo said, walking up to Alice's stand.  
  
You don't either.  
  
Well, you should have some evidence, instead of flapping your gums!  
  
How embarrassing, Wufei muttered.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Guards! Off with their heads! Duo grabbed Alice and put her on his shoulder.  
  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!! He yelled, running for the exit. Come on, Woofie! Duo made it to the exit, with Alice.  
  
Wufei said, again. following Duo.  
  
You! Who are you?! asked the queen, pointing at Wufei.  
  
**********************  
It was getting a little too long, so I decided to make another chapter! (Duo: This is getting longer and longer. If we're lucky, it'll have fifty chapters! Wufei *grimacing* : Wouldn't we be lucky?) Anyway, review ^^


	7. Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Explanation  
(If you are not confused, then don't read this)  
  


**Since it has come to my attention that I lost someone in the story, I thought I would try to explain what's going on.  
**  
Kingdom Hearts is a Playstation 2 game that Squaresoft and Disney have created. It's main character is Sora, a boy who wants to travel to different worlds. His wish is granted, but not as he envisioned it. The Heartless (the bad guys) destroyed his home world (Destiny Islands), separating him from his two friends Riku and Kairi. He befriends two other Disney characters, Donald and Goofy, and they join him on his mission, because King Mickey told them to find the key.  
  
He travels from world to world (which are Disney related, like Wonderland, Hundred Acre Woods and Neverland), locking with the and looking for his best friends. If he doesn't lock the then the heartless can destroy that world. At the end of each world, there's a boss Sora has to defeat. Usually, it's a Disney character, like Captain Hook (Peter Pan) or Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) or a Final Fantasy game, like Cid, Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth. Along the way, he meets characters from Disney movies, like the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan, Simba (Lion King), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Genie (Aladdin), and so on. Eventually he gets to the end (which I haven't yet) and the universe is saved.  
  
You can find this game at your local Wal-Mart for about fifty dollars, or you can go online (I don't know about the pricing in Canada or other countries. Sorry.)  
  
**Now, this is an explanation of what has happened:  
**  
Duo Maxwell comes home, from his first day at work, with a stolen video game. Excited about finally able to get the game, he convinces the other gundam pilots to watch him play it. He puts it into his PS2, and it begins to make strange noises (which means the PS2 can't read the disk.) After a while, it stops and then they're sucked into the game.  
  
Chang Wufei becomes the main character, because he chooses the sword (which Sora uses). Duo chooses the shield and replaces and Trowa Barton picks the staff and replaces Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner replace Riku and Kairi. Instead of winning against the Darkside (Wufei's shadow), Wufei loses and wakes up on Destiny Islands.  
  
He meets up with Quatre and Heero and helps with building the raft. After running a race, collecting mushrooms, and fighting Heero for the first time, the Heartless come and destroy the planet. Wufei is taken to Traverse Town, to find Trowa and Duo. He finds them, after meeting Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith. Immediately, they're thrown into a battle with Opposite Armor. Duo learns of the little green and red/ yellow balls, then takes a nap, while Trowa and Wufei defeat the monster. After a brief talk with Leon and the others, the group head to Wonderland, where Duo and Wufei shrink to get in. Duo decides to take Alice for a trip, and takes her into the Bazaar Room. Now, on to chapter 7!


	8. Wonderland Completed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Seven  
  


  
Duo happily put Alice down, in the Bazaar Room. Trowa had move to a pink chair, near a flat clock, eyes closed, sleeping.  
  
Thank you for saving me, Alice said.  
  
You're mighty welcome, Duo said, his hands in his pockets. So, what did that fat queen want with such a beautiful young lady?  
  
Excuse me, ma'am-  
  
Duo asked. I'm a guy.  
  
Why do you have long hair, then? Alice asked, puzzled.  
  
I've been growing it ever since I was little. I just never cut it.  
  
Oh. Well, she thought I tried to steal her heart, when I'm only trying to get home.  
  
I know that feeling, Duo said, edging closer to Alice.  
  
So, you're supposedly an accomplice with this Duo Maxwell, the queen said.  
  
No ma'am, Wufei said. I traveled with him, and that's it. We have no relation.  
  
The queen said. That seems pretty odd to me. Where are you from?  
  
Originally from Traverse Town, Wufei lied. Then my parents moved here when I was younger. As I turned of age, I went back to Traverse Town.  
  
What's your purpose here, if you moved to Traverse town?  
  
I've come to celebrate and commemorate the Queen's Unbirthday.  
  
Today is my unbirthday! The queen exclaimed, as if just remembering. Wufei smiled; his plan was working.  
  
So, what world are you from? Alice asked.  
  
A place, in a galaxy far, far away, Duo said.  
  
That sounds like a book I read once!  
  
There they are! said a voice.  
  
Duo asked, looking up. Wufei was in front of a large army of cards. The cards ran from behind Wufei and circled Duo and Alice, their spears pointed at them.  
  
In the name of the Queen of Hearts, Wufei said. I place you under arrest for the kidnapping of Alice from a court of law and assault of the queen, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Woofie! What are you doing?! Duo asked, angrily.  
  
Wufei yelled. Take them to the queen!  
  
Duo yelled, as he was being taken back to the court. This isn't supposed to happen! Wufei followed the cards back. Once Wufei returned, the court reopened. The Queen of Hearts waited patiently for his return.  
  
That was quick. Quicker than what I expected, she said.  
  
It was easy to find the culprit, Wufei remarked. He didn't have the wit to take her somewhere else. Alice was put in a birdcage, near the front of the courtroom, and Duo stood on the stand.  
  
My! What an intelligent tongue you have! The queen marveled. Wufei bowed low to the ground.  
  
Duo mumbled.  
  
The queen yelled at him, making his hair and clothes blow back. For kidnap and meddling in the courts affairs, I find you guilty! Do you have anything to say in your defense?  
  
Can I have a witness? Duo asked.  
  
Go on, The queen said.  
  
I call upon the fear of fears, Duo said, grinning suspiciously. For I have figured out your fear. I demand that the Cheshire Cat come here! Wufei crossed his arms, knowingly.  
  
Well? Where is this Cheshire Cat? The queen asked.  
  
You, above all others, should know, Wufei said, walking towards the stand. That the Cheshire Cat comes and goes as he pleases. Making it difficult for anyone to know where he appears and disappears to and from. I do congratulate you, on figuring out my fear.  
  
Cat cr-, Duo was about to say.  
  
This is a G' rated story and rated E' game! boomed an overhead voice.  
  
Duo asked, nervously, looking up to see where the voice came from. All the cards gasped.  
  
My word! The queen said, very offended. That awful word! That's the penalty of death!  
  
I only said- Duo started.  
  
Off with his head! The queen yelled.  
  
Alice! Don't wait for me! Duo yelled, running away, into the forest.  
  
Find him! The queen yelled.  
  
I will find him, Wufei said. There's no need to dispatch your cards.  
  
Very well, then. If you think you can handle this, then go ahead. Wufei slightly bowed, then ran into the forest after Duo.  
  
He betrayed me, Duo said, behind a huge mushroom. I can't believe it. Wufei wouldn't do that, would he?  
  
Wufei called. Duo, where are you?  
  
I can't come out, Duo said, determinedly. Or he'll take me to get my head removed by that fat pig.  
  
Wufei called, stopping near the mushroom. Who am I kidding? He probably thinks I'm the biggest betrayer in the history of the world. Wufei sat in front of the mushroom. If he only knew of my plan. Suddenly, humming came from nowhere. Wufei stood, knowing who it was. Alright, where are you? You know of my fear of you. Come out, so I can face you!  
  
Fear? What is fear? Asked the purple and pink cat, appearing on the mushroom. It's like being pushed off of a high bridge. Wufei began to back up. Wufei, the shadows draw near. Yet, you need light to see them.  
  
Cheshire cat, Duo said, quietly. Wufei suddenly went quicker backwards.  
  
I- I- I can't do it, Wufei said, turning away and running. The cat laughed, slowly disappearing.  
  
Yo! Wufei! Duo yelled, running after him. Wufei stopped running. Duo caught up to him.   
  
You saw it, didn't you?  
  
Not really. I listened.  
  
That's a first.  
  
Come on, Wufei. The cat said we need to turn on some lights, somewhere, to make the shadows appear. That's what we're looking for, right? Wufei turned.  
  
he said, with a nod. They started to walk.  
  
Duo said, putting his arm around Wufei's shoulder. Everyone has a fear. It's what makes us human. Of course, Heero doesn't have a fear, because he's not human.  
  
~In the Queen's Court~  
  
The Queen of Hearts impatiently waited for his return. Finally, Wufei came back, with Duo; Duo's hands were tied behind his back.  
  
Well, about time you came back, said the queen, impatiently.  
  
It took me a while to find him, this time, Wufei said. This time, he won't escape.  
  
Good. On the charges of twice attempted escape, kidnapping a person form the guilty party from a royal court and potty mouth-  
  
Potty mouth?! Duo asked. All I said was poop! All the cards gasped. The queen even looked disgusted.  
  
Two counts of potty mouth, I here by condemn you to a sentence of, the queen paused. Duo waited for her to say, off with his head! but instead, All of your hair being cut off.  
  
Duo yelled, in total shock. No way! You're not touching a strand of my hair! The cards surrounded him. Duo looked desperately at Wufei, who didn't look phased by the decision. Wufei! Please, don't leave me! Don't let them cut my hair!  
  
Bring the royal scissors! The White Rabbit called. A pair of scissors was brought out by a card. The cards grabbed Duo, and dragged him towards the card, whom was going to cut the braid.  
  
Wufei! Wufei! Duo screamed. Wufei started to walk with the cards, watching Duo out of the corner of his eye. Duo had almost freed himself from the ropes that held his hands. Wufei suddenly turned, to face the queen.  
  
Wufei said. Do you play croquet?  
  
Why yes! The queen exclaimed.  
  
Well, Duo and I are very fond of the game. So, if you can hold off this sentence for a moment, we'll play.  
  
Fine! Set the course! The cards ran around, forgetting about Duo. Wufei went to Duo. Duo had finally freed his hands.  
  
What are you thinking?! I can't even spell croquet! Duo whispered.  
  
Don't worry, Wufei whispered back.  
  
This is going to take forever!  
  
Look at them! They're too busy getting ready for the game to even notice us! Duo looked. Sure enough, Wufei was right.  
  
Then let's go! Duo said, grabbing Wufei's arm and practically pulling him into the bazaar room.  
  
The shadow is close, said the familiar voice.  
  
You again? Duo asked. The Cheshire cat was on the table.  
  
Prepare to fight for your lives. If you're not, then too bad! The cat disappeared. Suddenly, this huge, five heads stacked on each other thing appeared.  
  
This is the Wonderland boss? Duo asked.  
  
Wufei yelled, as it started to move, with bowling pin-like things in its hands. It started to swing the pins at them, as they ran around the table. This isn't working, Wufei said, the sword suddenly appearing in his hands. He ran up to the thing, and tried to hit it, by jumping. It swung, and knocked Wufei into a corner.  
  
Duo said, running to his side. Wufei slowly stood. You okay?  
  
Wufei said, looking up at the monster, whom had cornered them.   
  
We're gone. We weren't able to get out of the game, Duo said, putting his hand in his pocket, touching the picture. And I wasn't able to save him.  
  
Not yet! Wufei said. Suddenly, the monster was crushed, by a familiar shoe.  
  
Are you guys ready to go yet? Trowa asked. I can't get a good signal in here.  
  
Yea! Trowa beat the monster! Duo said, happily dancing around. Trowa looked at Duo as if he were crazy.  
  
What monster? Trowa asked.  
  
It doesn't matter, Wufei said. We're ready to go. Suddenly the keyblade flew out of his hand. Whoa! Come back! Wufei ran after it. It flew right to the doorknob and a beam shot out. After the beam had faded and the keyblade dropped.  
  
That was strange, said a normal sized Duo. Wufei picked the sword up, then noticed a part. He picked it up.  
  
Wufei yelled. We got something for the gummi ship!  
  
That great! Ready to be big, again?  
  
Wufei called.  
  
There he is! called a voice. Wufei turned. There were the cards, running towards him.  
  
Duo! Pick me up! Quick! Wufei yelled.  
  
Should I? Duo asked Trowa. Trowa nodded. Duo swooped his hand down, and grabbed Wufei. Are you okay in there, little guy?  
  
Not funny, and I'm fine. Put me on the table. Duo put his hand on the table, so Wufei could jump out. Where's the bottle?  
  
Right here, Duo said, taking the bottle out of his pocket.  
  
Give it to me!  
  
Duo said. Unless you say something.  
  
  
  
That you are a baka and a weakling and Duo isn't. Wufei growled.  
  
I'm a baka and a weakling; Duo isn't.  
  
I can't hear you, Duo said. I am a couple of stories higher than you.  
  
I'm a baka and a weakling, Wufei said, a bit louder.  
  
  
  
I'M A BAKA AND A WEAKLING!!! Wufei screamed.  
  
Duo said, giving him the bottle. Wufei regained his normal size. You heard that right, Trowa?  
  
Trowa asked, turning to Duo.  
  
Fine. Act like you didn't listen. You knew it was funny.  
  
Back to the ship, Trowa said, walking away. Wufei put one of the bottles in his pocket, then hurried after them.  
  
*********************  
RoseS.: That's it for this chapter! We're going to Olympus Coliseum.  
DarkS.: Pretty long.  
Duo: I don't care! I'm having fun!  
Trowa: ...  
Wufei *thinking*: How much longer until I can kill him?  
RoseS.: Well, don't forget to review ^^  
DarkS.: Or flame. Which ever suits you.


	9. The Premilinaries

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon or DBZ. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Eight  
  


We have to pull over, Duo said, suddenly breaking the silence. He was driving, but was under strict orders to tell them what he was doing.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
If we don't, I'm gonna have an accident, and I don't mean a hit and run, either.  
  
Keep going, Wufei said.  
  
Trowa said, giving him a look. We'll stop at the next world.  
  
Duo said, starting to speed away. Ah! Relief is on the way! There was the next world.  
  
It looks like a stadium, Wufei said. They landed and Duo ran in there.  
  
he screamed.  
  
Trowa asked, coming in after him.  
  
There isn't a potty! Duo wailed.  
  
Wufei said. It looks like Greek architecture.  
  
How can you tell? Trowa asked.  
  
The statues, the way everything is placed, it just says Greek.  
  
I wish something said bathroom, Duo said, looking around. Then, he saw it. A column by the door with a bowl of fire at the top of it. Well, there we go. Wufei was walking around. Trowa had his tuner out, trying to tune it to his station. Duo came back, zipping up his pants. I feel better. We can leave now.  
  
Where's Wufei? Trowa asked, looking around.  
  
I dunno, Duo said. I thought he was here with you.  
  
The names Philoctetes, said the satyr. Phil for short. What are you doing here?  
  
My friend needed to use the restroom. He's a weakling, Wufei said.  
  
Oh really? Listen, kid-  
  
What is with everyone calling me a kid?! I'm seventeen! Seventeen!  
  
I call everyone kid, so don't take it personally. Anyway, only heroes can enter the competition here.  
  
I don't need to be a hero, Wufei said. I'm just as good as a hero.  
  
Oh really? Why don't I put you in the preliminaries and see if you're as cracked up as you say?  
  
  
  
Duo asked. What are you doing?  
  
I'm entering the tournament.  
  
What?! You can't go in without us! Duo said.  
  
Whoa! Three is a crowd. There's no way I'll let all of you in!  
  
Thanks a lot, Duo, Wufei said, sourly. They walked out of the lobby. Here I am, using your have fun philosophy, but no. You have to come and ruin it all for me!  
  
That old goat is pretty stubborn, eh? said a voice.  
  
Wufei said, turning around. There stood a guy dressed in black, with a blue flame on his head. Hey, you're Hades.  
  
Man, you're sharp, Hades said.   
  
How did you know?! Duo asked.  
  
It's called a year in Greek Mythology, Wufei said.  
  
How was I supposed to know?! I went to public school, not private!  
  
You and your friends want to get into the coliseum, right? Hades said, putting his arm around Wufei's shoulder. Take a look at this. In his hand appeared a pass.  
  
A pass to the games? Wufei asked.  
  
Yep! And it's all yours.  
  
I don't have to sell my soul to you or anything? Wufei asked.  
  
No! No, Hades said. Just go and have some fun! He walked away.  
  
Duo said. We're in the games! Aren't you glad I decided to stop here?  
  
Something isn't right, Wufei said, looking where Hades had disappeared. He loves to make deals. He never just gives anyone anything.  
  
Maybe he's turning over a new leaf, Duo said. Who cares? Let's go and have fun! Trowa and Duo headed towards the lobby. Wufei looked worried, following after them.  
  
How'd you get this? Phil asked, looking suspicious.  
  
Does it matter? Duo asked.  
  
Fine. Come in. Phil took them inside. Hey! Who are you? he asked the back of a person. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail.  
  
You better be nice to me, she said, turning around. If you don't, I'll turn you into something horrible.  
  
Oh, hi, Phil said, blushing.  
  
Wufei asked, in disbelief.  
  
Don't talk to her like that! Phil said. She's the boss.  
  
Oh, so she's the boss, Duo said.  
  
I've come to be a cheerleader, she said, snapping her fingers. A short mini skirt and spaghetti straps appeared on her with two pom poms. Go Keyblade Master! She yelled, jumping up and down. Actually, I've never been a cheerleader! This is kinda fun.  
  
Okay, whatever, Phil said. Listen their are a few rules. No summoning. Just have fun and fight!  
  
No problem, Wufei said. Phil went to the wall, to get a clipboard. He went up to her. Hey, thanks for coming to see us.  
  
You're welcome. I just wanted to get out of the house. It gets boring looking at the same walls all the time ^^ Haven't found Quatre or Heero, yet? Don't worry! You'll meet back up with them.  
  
I know I will, Wufei said.  
  
Duo said, coming up beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Why not you and me go and do something wild? She put her hand in his face.  
  
In your dreams, she said, pushing him away. She walked towards the stands.  
  
Duo, she has the hots for Quatre, Wufei said.  
  
Well, I didn't know! Duo said. All I have to do is dye my hair blonde and cut my braid!  
  
You wouldn't do that, would you? Wufei asked.  
  
Of course not! Do you think I'd go that far for a girl?!  
  
Well, you guys got lucky, Phil said. Another kid came through here and destroyed the competition, except three.  
  
Good! Let's get this over with! Duo said. Wufei snorted. Suddenly, a solider appeared.  
  
A solider? Wufei asked, looking slightly amused. Wufei ran up and slashed him, destroying it. That was easy.  
  
Phil said. Then appeared a monkey.  
  
Duo said, and the monkey was gone.  
  
cheered the boss. You're not even breaking a sweat. Then she stopped. In stepped a blonde haired, blue eyed guy. He looked rugged and calm. She screamed.   
  
Wufei asked, turning around.  
  
Oh wow! Duo said, his eyes lighting up. He's extremely hard to beat! We'll have a good fight, now.  
  
Go Cloud! You can beat them! she cheered.  
  
Hey, I thought you were on our side, Duo asked, angrily. Trowa smiled.  
  
He resembles Quatre, Trowa said.  
  
Is that the only reason? Duo asked.  
  
I doubt it, Trowa said. Cloud stepped into the ring.  
  
Let's get this over with, Wufei said. This is the last match, right?  
  
Phil said, from the sidelines. I've got two words for you, don't take your eyes off of him.  
  
That was seven words, Duo said.  
  
I said two! Phil yelled.  
  
Are you ready, yet? Cloud asked.  
  
I'm waiting on them, Wufei said, pointing to Duo and Trowa. Trowa was tuning in his station while Duo's arguing with Phil on how many words he said.  
  
I can get the country station, here, Trowa said.  
  
Phil said. Just hurry up and fight. Herc is due for a rescue.  
  
What is that supposed to mean?! Duo yelled. We'll beat him! You won't need to call that demigod for anything! Suddenly, Cloud let out a cry. Huh? Ahhhh! Duo jumped out of the way of Cloud's Sonic attack.  
  
Yea! Go Cloud! the boss cheered from the stands.  
  
I wasn't ready, b-  
  
Duo Maxwell! boomed the voice. This is a 'G' rated-  
  
I get the picture! Duo yelled back. You think I don't know-  
  
Cloud said, looking puzzled. Does your friend have mental issues?  
  
Sort of, Wufei said. Duo looked around and saw everybody looking at him.  
  
What? Don't tell me you can't hear that voice.  
  
Definitely a mental case, Cloud said, with a half smile.  
  
I'm not insane! Duo yelled, his hair starting to move by an imaginary wind. You want to see insane? Huh, pretty boy?! He started to power up, like a sayian. Kame hame-  
  
Wufei said, putting his hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo stopped powering up. Too much Dragonball Z?  
  
Just a little, Duo said, blushing. Cloud rolled his eyes.  
  
Let's get this over with. The chapter is getting too long, he said.  
  
Wufei said. ~Slow Motion~ Cloud jumps, Wufei and Duo jump. They meet in midair. Cloud swings, yelling something that can't be understood. Wufei and Cloud's swords meet. ~Off slow motion~  
  
Duo yelled, electricity coming out of his shield, hitting Cloud and Wufei. Cloud and Wufei fall, blackened by the electricity. Duo lands on his feet. Who's the mental case now, tough guy? Duo asked, in triumph.  
  
Trowa said. You're not Pikachu.  
  
Well, I had to think of something to say, other than Thunder, Duo said, looking at the two burnt guys. Wufei was the first to move, crawling over to Duo. Duo asked, innocently.  
  
It figures, the boss said, throwing the pom poms. Both people I root for and both of them get fried, by a guy who thinks he's Pikachu and Goku.  
  
I don't think I'm Pikachu! Duo yelled, angrily. It was just something to say! And that powering up thing-  
  
I... am.... going... to... kill... you, Wufei said, slowly standing.  
  
Not today, I hope. Listen, we won, because of me, Duo said. So, let's go. Cloud started to stand, then a huge black paw came down on him. Duo said, turning pale.  
  
I'm going to kill you, now, Wufei said.  
  
Duo said, pointing, his eyes widening.  
  
Not now, Wufei said, raising his sword. A loud roar came from behind Wufei. Wufei turned. Whoa. A Cerberus.  
  
Phil yelled, running for the lobby. The three headed monster roared again. Duo and Trowa started to run. Duo looked back and saw Wufei still standing there.  
  
Duo yelled.  
  
Trowa said, stopping along with Duo.  
  
The boss looked. She gasped. The monster was standing on Cloud and was about to eat Wufei, who was trying to help Cloud.  
  
Nice Cerberus, Wufei said, while he was under the creature. Cerberus reared up and Wufei dragged Cloud out.  
  
What are you doing?! Duo yelled. Wufei tried to run towards the exit, with Cloud, but Cerberus jumped infront of him. She suddenly became very angry.  
  
You hurt my Cloud, she growled. Now you'll hurt my main character?! I don't think so! She started to glow.  
  
Wufei said, looking at her. The Cerberus also looked. Duo stood, with his mouth opened.  
  
You shall pay! She screamed. Suddenly the coliseum exploded.  
  
~In the Lobby~  
  
I'm telling you. We did not defeat the Cerberus, Wufei repeated, for the hundredth time.  
  
Yeah, yeah, sure, Phil said. And without Herc's help? You guys are heroes!  
  
They're very modest, aren't they? asked the demigod. Wufei sighed.  
  
I present to you, hero licenses.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
Duo said. We're officially heroes, now.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
No problem. Come back when the stadium's reopened! Phil said. They left.  
  
We're heroes! We're heroes, Duo chanted and danced as they walked towards the doors.  
  
Duo, shut up, Wufei said.  
  
said a voice behind them. They stopped and turned. There was Cloud.  
  
Wufei said. Are you okay? Cloud nodded.  
  
I wanted to thank you, Cloud said, giving Wufei a new technique. It's Sonic, what I use. Play with it, a little. Maybe you'll get the hang of it.  
  
Wufei said. Maybe we'll fight again. Without Pikachu.  
  
Duo said.  
  
Sounds good, Cloud agreed. He turned and walked back to the lobby. Wufei watched.  
  
Aw, looks like Woofie has a new friend, Duo said.  
  
Don't make me hurt you, Wufei snapped, as they walked out of the doors and to the gummi ship.  
  
*******************  
DS: This is going to last forever. And, was it necessary to blow up the place? I mean, you could have just made the thing disappear.  
RS: It hurt my Cloud.  
Cloud *sweatdrop* : Okay...  
Wufei: We'll never get out of this game, will we?  
RS: Actually, we're going pretty good. Chapter 8 and six more worlds to go to ^^  
Wufei: Six?!  
Duo: Yea! We might make it to chapter 50!  
RS: Actually, one of the reviewers said that it's going to take over 50.  
Wufei and Trowa: WHAT?!  
Duo: Yea! ^^ **Wufei and Trowa sweatdrop**  
RS: Anyway, review-  
DS: Or flame. Tell her how much this chapter sucked-  
RS *interrupting* : Don't you have anything better to do?  
DS: Nope.


	10. Deep Jungle Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Nine  
  


Here we are at the next stop, Duo said, cheerfully.  
  
Trowa asked, taking off the headphones.  
  
We're at Deep Jungle! Duo said, taking out the picture. Don't worry, Timothy. We're almost there, he thought  
  
Duo! Watch out! Wufei yelled.  
  
Duo said, looking up. They were about to run into a tree. Duo screamed, trying to avoid it.  
  
~In the tree house, a little later~  
  
Where are we? Wufei asked, just waking up. Duo? Trowa? He looked around. Duo, if this is one of your tricks, I'm going to kill you! Something growled behind him. Not Cerberus again, Wufei sighed, turning. He was face to face with a leopard. Wufei yelped; the leopard snarled and was about to hit Wufei, when he rolled out the way. Wufei pushed himself up and to his feet. Great. I come here to fight a leopard. What do I look like? Tarzan? The leopard jumped, and Wufei hit it with the keyblade. The leopard growled, then tried to attack him, again. Wufei was just agile enough to not get hit by him. Wufei hit the leopard, harder, and it flew into the wall. That was close, Wufei said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Wufei turned to walk away. The leopard got to its feet and ran towards Wufei. It jumped, about to hit him, then, from nowhere came a brown haired, brown eyed man. Wufei turned. Whoa! Tarzan! The man knocked the leopard away, and the leopard ran, in fear.  
  
Sabor, danger, he said.  
  
Yeah, I know, Wufei said. Thanks, Tarzan.  
  
We meet before?  
  
No, I just know your name. My name's Wufei. Tarzan looked at him, sort of funnily. Me, Wufei, Wufei said, pointing to himself. Then he pointed at Tarzan. You, Tarzan. Me, Wufei, you Tarzan.  
  
You, Wufei?  
  
Yeah. Have you seen one else like me? Duo, Trowa, Heero or Quatre?  
  
  
  
Yes! Friends! Have you seen them?  
  
Follow me, Tarzan said, walking out of the tree house, like a gorilla.  
  
This is so cool, Wufei thought. Wait until I tell Heero I was talking with his favorite person.  
  
~In the Bamboo Forest~  
  
Uh, Trowa? Duo asked, waking up.  
  
You're on top of me, Trowa said, fiddling with his radio. And it broke. Trowa threw it to the other side of the clearing. Suddenly, a powerwild (monkey) appeared and picked it up.   
  
It's not good to liter, the powerwild said, before he disappeared with the radio.  
  
~At the camp~  
  
After tree surfing, which Wufei loved, they went into the camp and to the tent.  
  
said a brown haired, blue eyed woman with an English accent. Oh, who's your friend?  
  
I'm Wufei, he said,  
  
Oh, you're not related to Tarzan? she asked.  
  
Nope. He found me in the treehouse. A tall man, with black hair and black eyes came in.  
  
I found these two in the forest, he said, dropping Duo.  
  
Hey! Wufei! Duo said, waving. Trowa looked troubled.  
  
What's wrong, Trowa? Wufei asked.  
  
A heartless talked to me, Trowa said. He told me that it's not good to liter, after I threw my radio. Then he took my radio.  
  
Wufei said, rolling his eyes.  
  
I told you he wouldn't believe me! Just like you! Trowa yelled at Duo. Duo and Wufei exchanged concerned glances.  
  
Did Catherine pack your medications? Duo asked.  
  
I don't take medications! Trowa yelled.  
  
Calm down, Trowa, Wufei said.  
  
I will not calm down! Did they believe you when you told them about the dancing mushrooms and the talking fish, Wufei? What about the voice in your head, Duo? Did anyone believe you?!  
  
Maybe we should step outside, she said, pushing the guy out. Trowa sat down on the ground, his head in his hands. Tarzan followed.  
  
How did you know about the mushrooms and the fish? Wufei asked.  
  
Or the voice in my head? Duo asked. Trowa didn't stir. Duo went over to him and touched his shoulder. Trowa fell over, asleep.  
  
Wufei asked, shaking him. He didn't stir.  
  
He's like you, dead when you sleep, Duo said.  
  
I am not dead when I sleep, Wufei snapped.  
  
Looks like we'll have to go without him, Duo said.  
  
We are not going without him! Wufei shook him, harder. Trowa murmured something. Trowa, wake up! Don't leave me with him for another world!  
  
I'm tired, he said, a little louder.  
  
Come on, wake up. When this is over, we'll go rent a room in Traverse Town and we can sleep, okay? Trowa opened his eyes and sat up. Are you ready to get this over with? Trowa nodded. Now, how did you know about the voice in Duo's head, the dancing mushrooms and the talking fish?  
  
The lady of the story told me, Trowa said.  
  
Lady of the story? You mean the boss? Trowa nodded.  
  
You told me she liked Quatre! Duo yelled.  
  
She does! Wufei yelled back.  
  
It looks like to me she has the hots for Trowa! Trowa stood, while they were still arguing and went outside. The lady came up to him.  
  
Are you okay, sir? she asked.  
  
Yes, I'm sorry if I had frightened you. I was clearly not myself. My name's Trowa Barton.  
  
And mine's Jane Porter. He's Clayton.  
  
We're here to find some monkey's for research, Clayton said. Yet Tarzan refuses to take us to the nesting grounds. Trowa looked at Tarzan, then went over to him.  
  
Do you trust them? Trowa asked, in guerilla language. Tarzan was sort of taken back.  
  
What's this? Jane asked, coming beside Trowa.  
  
Tarzan answered, in the language. Yet, Kerchak won't let any humans near the nesting grounds.  
  
He's the alpha male? Trowa asked. Tarzan nodded. I see. I would be protective, too, if I were him.  
  
Jane exclaimed. Trowa can communicate with Tarzan in his native tongue!  
  
Simply remarkable, Clayton said, rolling his eyes. What a complete waste of time!  
  
I don't know, Trowa said to Tarzan. I don't trust your friend Clayton. I sense there's something dark within him.  
  
You have senses like an animal.  
  
I get along better with animals than I do humans, most of the time. My friends are my only exception. Tarzan nodded. Trowa turned to face Clayton. To guerilla's, the nesting grounds are sacred. In my opinion, you shouldn't even be looking for the nesting grounds, unless you have hidden agenda. Suddenly, there was screaming within the tent. Excuse me, Trowa said, walking in.  
  
My, what a talkative fellow he is, Jane said.  
  
A little too talkative, Clayton said.  
  
Trowa said, trying to interrupt their dispute.  
  
Shut up, Trowa! Duo snapped. Trowa was taken back. No one has ever told him to shut up. Wufei started to laugh. Duo looked at Wufei, as if he were sick.  
  
Did you hear yourself? Wufei asked. You told Trowa to shut up! And he barely even talks.  
  
I've talked enough for today, Trowa said. Enough to last a lifetime. Listen, the guerillas need our help. With Clayton around-  
  
Come on, Trowa, Duo said. Clayton is a cool guy! Trowa didn't respond. They came out of the tent.  
  
Tarzan has agreed to show us where the nesting grounds are, Clayton said, looking mockingly at Trowa. He's going with you all to talk with Kerchak. Wufei looked at Trowa, who stared quietly at the ground.  
  
~In the treetops with Tarzan~  
  
Kerchak! Listen! These people are trustworthy, Tarzan said, to the gray back guerilla. These people are my friends. They would do nothing to harm the nesting grounds.  
  
Can you understand it? Duo asked Wufei. Wufei shook his head.  
  
Please, they need our help! Kerchak turned away.   
  
Trowa suddenly said. Kerchak stopped, and looked at the other human.  
  
Trowa, no, Tarzan said.  
  
We don't want to harm your children or your wives. We are only seeking our friends and help. That's all we ask, Trowa said. Kerchak looked at Trowa, then at Tarzan.  
  
I'll consider it, Kerchak said, turning and walking away.  
  
Thank you, Trowa said. Tarzan looked at Trowa.  
  
Duo said. I didn't know you were part monkey, Trowa. Trowa didn't say anything.  
  
Let's go back to the tree house, Wufei suggested.  
  
~At the tree house~  
  
Terk, Tarzan's friend, was spinning a globe in the tree house. A riffle was pointed at him, held by Clayton. Trowa ran up to him, and tackled him. The gun went off and the guerilla got away.  
  
I can't believe you! Trowa yelled, enraged. Aiming at a defenseless monkey?! I knew you had hidden agenda's!  
  
Trowa, get off of Clayton, Wufei said. You're tired and cranky-  
  
Tried and cranky?! Listen, Wufei, you care about your clan's honor and justice. I care about animals, and this guy was aiming at that monkey!  
  
Clayton said. A snake was approaching the guerilla. I would have saved that monkey's life! Trowa crossed his arms.  
  
Trowa sneered, walking off.  
  
Duo asked, about to run after him. Wufei stopped him.  
  
Let him go, Wufei said, looking at Clayton. We have to go tell Jane about this.  
  
How do you know? Duo asked. Wufei pulled out a cell phone.  
  
The boss gave me this, he said. She's played the game, but haven't beaten it.  
  
Great, we're going to stay in here, forever, Duo mumbled, following Wufei and Tarzan.  
  
Trowa walked into the bamboo forest, again. On the stump, he saw the powerwild, dancing with his headphones on. Powerwilds were around him, cheering him on. Trowa looked amused.  
  
I see you got it to work, Trowa said. The powerwilds stopped and looked at him. The powerwild smiled evilly, while the other's disappeared. He took off the headphones.  
  
You ruined my party, the powerwild said. Now I ruin you!  
  
~At the camp~  
  
How could you do such a thing?!  
  
Miss Porter, I was just trying to help the little monkey, that's all, Clayton said.  
  
I forbid you to go near the guerillas! Jane said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Be reasonable- Clayton said, then quieted. Everyone didn't look happy with him, so he turned and left.  
  
You should go check on your friend, Jane said. I do hope he's alright.  
  
So do I, Wufei said, concerned. Come on. Tarzan, are you coming along? Tarzan nodded, and followed after them.  
  
*****************  
DS: These chapters are pretty long.  
RS *glaring at DS*: Did I ask you? *remembering* Oh yeah! I've gotten to the End of The World ^^ Yea! Time to celebrate!! *Grabs Cloud* Hello!  
Cloud *unsure* : Uh, hi...  
RS: Celebrate with me! I have to get Quatre too-  
DS *interupting*: Don't think so.  
Wufei *comes in with Duo*: So, we're only in Deep Jungle. How much longer?  
RS: Over fifty chapters. I have to get Sephiroth, too.  
Cloud: Sephiroth?! He's worse than the darkness! He's-  
RS *interupting*: He's cute! I tried to beat him, but I lasted for two minutes ^^ I thought he was going to kill me in one hit.  
Duo: You're playing the game and trying to write the story from memory?  
RS: Sort of. Anyway, review!  
DS: And remember, we accept flames.  
Cloud *shaking head*: I can't believe she likes Sephiroth...


	11. Deep Jungle Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, K-Mart, Wal-Mart or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Ten  
  


Wufei called.  
  
Hey, Trowa! Duo yelled.  
  
He not around camp, Tarzan said.  
  
Where could he be? Wufei said. Then a gunshot rang out from the bamboo forest. Oh no, Clayton! Wufei said, running towards it. Please not Trowa, please not Trowa, He repeated, hoping Trowa wasn't killed. He was the first in the clearing. There, he saw Clayton's pipe beside Trowa's headphones.  
  
Duo called, catching up. What did you find?  
  
Trowa's headphones and radio, he said, quietly.  
  
And Clayton's pipe, Duo said, looking up at Wufei.  
  
Clayton, Trowa, Tarzan said, going deeper into the forest.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
They went this way, Tarzan said, still going. Wufei picked up Trowa's headphone's and radio and put them into his pocket, before following Duo and Tarzan.  
  
~At the Cliff~  
  
All the guerillas were gathered in a corner. Trowa lay, unconscious, near the hunter, about to shoot. Kerchak, unwilling to let them be shot at without a fight, charged at him. The Powerwilds were trying to stop Kerchak.  
  
Wufei yelled, before he shot. He looked up at them and saw their confused faces. You work at K-Mart? Wufei asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Clayton said, looking down. Sure enough, he was in a K-Mart uniform. Yes, it's a requirement that the Heartless Leaders work at K-Mart.  
  
But I thought Ansem worked at Wal-Mart-  
  
He does and he's a traitor, Clayton declared. He's not one of us. Wal-Mart workers are traitors to K-Mart workers!  
  
What do you do? Duo asked.  
  
I sweep the floors, Clayton said, with a sense of pride. I clean bathrooms and restock shelves, but enough of this. He pointed the riffle at Trowa. I'm afraid this is the end of your little friend.  
  
No! Trowa! Wufei said. Tarzan swiftly plowed into Clayton. Wufei ran to Trowa's side.  
  
You're going to pay for what you did to Trowa, Duo said, running at Clayton, with his shield.  
  
Wufei asked. He looked dirty and beaten. Trowa began to stir. Trowa, are you okay?  
  
Powerwild, Clayton, he muttered, before coming to. He opened his eyes. Oh, hi Wufei.  
  
Are you okay? Trowa nodded. Well, we have to get the K-Mart worker, Wufei said, helping Trowa to his feet.  
  
Duo suddenly yelled. Clayton had suddenly risen off the ground, riding something.  
  
Now you won't have it so easy! Clayton said, laughing. Suddenly, the invisible thing, bucked Clayton off. Clayton asked. It went to Trowa and picked him up. It became visible. It was a tall iguana. You're supposed to obey me!  
  
I like him better, the iguana claimed, stepping on Clayton.  
  
Why am I have serious de ja vu? Duo asked Wufei.  
  
Maybe because Trowa stepped on the Wonderland boss, too.  
  
Oh yeah. Trowa jumped off the iguana.  
  
I never did like K-Mart, Trowa said, turning and joining the group. The iguana ran off somewhere.  
  
Well, Deep Jungle is completed, Wufei said.  
  
No yet, Duo said. We have to find the keyhole!  
  
Wufei repeated.  
  
That's what locked Wonderland, remember? Trowa said.  
  
Oh yeah, Wufei said. But I haven't seen anything that even resembles a keyhole here.  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa, follow me, Tarzan said, climbing up some hanging vines. They followed Tarzan, into the cave beside the waterfall, and climbed up to the nesting grounds.  
  
This is where Clayton wanted to go, right? Trowa asked. Tarzan nodded. Suddenly, Jane appeared.  
  
Wow! This place is absolutely amazing! She said. Wufei saw a tree, with glowing butterflies on it. The butterflies started to fly off, revealing the keyhole. Wufei took the keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole, and a beam came out, locking the world.  
  
Well, looks like we'll be leaving, Wufei said.  
  
Duo said, looking down to see Terk rubbing on his leg.  
  
I think someone has a new admirer, Jane said, with a giggle.  
  
No! No! No! Duo said. I'm not even your species! Why don't you like Trowa? He can speak your language, and he's half monkey! Trowa snorted.  
  
Wufei said, practically pushing them out. Gotta go! We'll come back, though.  
  
I can't believe that monkey chose me over you, Trowa, Duo said, when they returned to the ship. There was a paper on the windshield. Another ticket? Duo asked.  
  
Wufei repeated.  
  
Yeah, we got one for parking in the no parking zone at Wonderland. Don't worry, I paid that off, Duo said, reading it. No, this is for the tournaments. Says they've opened another one.  
  
Maybe another day, Wufei said. Let's go back to Traverse Town.  
  
~Somewhere in Hollow Bastion~  
  
The Heartless leaders were around a table, watching Wufei, Duo and Trowa.  
  
These three new boys are going to pose a problem, said Jafar.  
  
Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll solve that problem easy enough, said Ursula.  
  
And two of them are the king's lackeys! said Captain Hook.  
  
Well, you're no prize yourself, said Oogie Boogie.  
  
Shut up! yelled Captain Hook.  
  
Maleficent said. We shall see soon enough how they will fare.  
  
But they've already found two of the keyholes, said Jafar. How will we stop them from getting the others?  
  
It'll take them a while to find the others. All we have to do is find them before they do. Now, Maleficent snapped, and she was dressed in the K-Mart uniform. This meeting has taken far too much time. I'm late for work! She disappeared.  
  
~At the Traverse Town Hotel~  
  
Wow! Customers! said a blonde/ brown haired, blue eyed young teen. Welcome to the Hotel. I'm the Manager for tonight-  
  
The manager for tonight? Wufei asked.  
  
Well, you see, I'm the boss' brother, he said. I just wanted to get in the story. And since there's no manager, I'm the manager for tonight.  
  
Wufei said. Well take two rooms.  
  
You can have the green and the red room, he said, pointing down the hall. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you about the art display set up around the hotel.  
  
Wufei said, not sure what to make of him. They went into their rooms.  
  
Trowa said, breaking two sticks. The two that has the matching sticks share a room.  
  
That's cool, Duo said. You both can kiss the green room good bye. Wufei drew first, then Duo. Wufei's and Duo's were the same. No! That's not right! I can't share a room with him!  
  
I get the bed, Wufei said, running into the red room.  
  
Duo yelled, going after him. Trowa sighed, warily. He took off his shoes. The came in to give him a nightgown and bid him good night. Trowa slipped it on and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
I'm cold, Duo whined.  
  
Shut up, Wufei snapped. And go to sleep.  
  
But you have all the covers.  
  
No I don't! Duo huddled close to Wufei. Go away. Don't touch me, don't move, don't breathe.  
  
  
  
What did I say? Duo sighed.  
  
I'd rather have slept with a guerilla, Duo mumbled.  
  
Well, there's a guerilla in Deep Jungle waiting for you.  
  
No thanks.  
  
Then go to sleep! Eventually, they did go to sleep.  
  
***************************  
DS: Wow, short chapter.  
RS: Thanks. It's late at night, and I'm supposed to be in bed-  
DS: Of course, since I'm over, that changes everything.  
RS: Whatever.  
Brother *just appears*: Hello!  
RS: Are you happy? You're in my story.  
Brother: No, I didn't get a big part. I want another part!  
RS *sighs*: I promised you another part. I will give you another part.  
Brother: Yea! I love you *hugs RS*  
RS *gasping*: Air...... need.... air.....  
DS: I guess it's up to me this time, so I'll pull out a helper. *Pulls out Kairi*  
Kairi: I'm not supposed to be in here.  
DS: You're my favorite character.  
Kairi *blushes* Thanks.  
DS: Now for the end.  
Kairi: Right. Don't forget to review ^^  
DS: And you can flame. We're flamer friendly ^^  
RS *struggling*: Okay! Stop hugging me! I'll get Cloud on you!


	12. Traverse Town Keyhole

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  
Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Eleven  


  


Wufei and Duo woke up to a horrible noise. It was coming from Trowa's bedroom. Wufei groaned, got up and went to the door. He banged on the door.  
  
You're not a country singer, Trowa! Wufei yelled. There are people trying to sleep. The noise quieted; Wufei turned to go back to bed. Suddenly, it started again. Wufei yelled, but the noise continued.  
  
Ignore it, Duo said, putting the pillow on his head.  
  
Wufei said, suddenly. It can't be Trowa. Wufei took out the headphones and radio from his pocket. Wufei opened Trowa's door. The was screaming in an unknown language at Trowa. Trowa looked horrified. Wufei said, running in. Calm down. He looked at Wufei, as if he were some kind of alien. What did Trowa do?  
  
He sat on Smokey, he said, pointing.  
  
It was an accident! Trowa said, stroking the black guinea pig. I really didn't mean to, Smokey.  
  
Just a little bit more, Smokey said, enjoying the attention. Then I'll forgive you.  
  
All that because he sat on your rat? Wufei asked.  
  
She's not a rat! he said, taking Smokey from Trowa.  
  
Yeah, I'm not a rat! Smokey yelled. I'm a guinea pig.  
  
And, he stepped on my toys in the bathroom, he said, putting Smokey down on the floor. Don't go outside. There's too many heartless.  
  
Smokey said, going out of the door.  
  
I didn't see them, Trowa said. I tripped on a ball and fell on the rest of his toys.  
  
And you're not the manager? Wufei asked.  
  
Nope. I'm Deorwin the boss' brother. I'm running the hotel, for now.  
  
We'll pay for all the damages, Wufei said.  
  
Okay, for a night here, it's $650 for a room. And the cost off all the toys Trowa broke... He stopped to think. That'll be $2000.  
  
Wufei said, taking out the munny and giving it to him.  
  
This covers the hotel, but I want dollar bills for my toys.  
  
  
  
I brought that stuff in the real world, not here. Pay up! $600. Wufei took out his wallet.  
  
he said. Trowa, do you-?  
  
It's at home, Trowa said.  
  
Looks like there's going to be a little bit of cleaning to do, Deorwin said, evilly smiling. All of a sudden, a white portal appeared. Out she stepped.   
  
Deorwin, now what did I tell you? she said, crossing her arms. I told you to play nice with the other kids.  
  
Yeah, but Trowa broke my toys! Deorwin said.  
  
I'll take care of it, she said. She held out her hands and a light appeared. There were six hundred dollars.  
  
Deorwin said. This is the most money I have ever had! Gotta go! He ran out of the room.  
  
Wufei said, before she left.  
  
she asked.  
  
What do we call you? We've been calling you boss all this time.  
  
she said.  
  
Wufei asked, sort of taken back. She nodded, then disappeared into the white portal. Duo came in, with only his underwear on.  
  
What did I miss? he asked.  
  
he said.  
  
  
  
Elenwen, the boss, Wufei said.  
  
Duo said, yawning. Where's the bathroom? Trowa pointed to the blue door. Duo went in.  
  
Wufei repeated. Trowa looked at Wufei, who was in deep thought. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Come in, Trowa said. In came Leon, alone. Oh, hi.  
  
Thanks for finding the Dalmatians, Trowa, Leon said. But there's still more to find.  
  
Yes, I know, Trowa said. What's up?  
  
You've found two keyholes, right? Well, I was thinking that maybe this place had a keyhole, too.  
  
Trowa said. We'll look for it, after Duo finishes. Leon nodded, then left. Trowa looked, to see what's troubling Wufei, but he was gone.  
  
~Gizmo Shop's roof~  
  
We'll never find the keyhole, Duo said. We've looked all day. I say we give up and go somewhere else.  
  
I guess you're right, Wufei said, with a sigh. I don't think it's here, either. Suddenly, the bell rang. Wufei and Duo turned. Trowa was pulling on the bell.   
  
Watch the fountain! He said, pulling again. Duo and Wufei turned. The fountain began to change.  
  
Imagine that, Duo said. That's pretty cool, huh? Wufei nodded. Trowa pulled it for a final time. The fountain changed again, and the keyhole appeared. That's it, Trowa! You found it! Duo yelled, prancing around the roof.  
  
Come on! Wufei said. I'll race you, Duo. Wufei took off.  
  
Duo said, running after him. Trowa slowly followed after. Wufei got there first.  
  
said the keyhole. Wufei turned and looked at it.  
  
Oh, Smokey, he said. The guinea pig hopped out of the hole.  
  
You have trouble up ahead, she said, running away. You'll face an old friend. Better get ready. She disappeared in the alley.  
  
I wonder what that meant.  
  
Wufei, you have to warn me, for about five minutes before you decide to take off, Duo said. Trowa strolled up behind them.  
  
Okay, let's seal this thing, Wufei said, turning around, about to seal it. Suddenly, Opposite Armor appeared, blocking the way to the keyhole. Oh, that's what she meant, Wufei said. Okay, let's get this thing! Suddenly, it began to change. What the... It's feet and hands switched places, it's body turned upside down and it head changed.  
  
We're in trouble, Duo said, reaching in his pocket.   
  
Wufei said. Let's move in. Trowa nodded. Wufei and Trowa ran towards the monster. Suddenly, it spun it's arms in a rapid circle, knocking both of them into the walls.   
  
Wufei! Trowa! Duo yelled. They didn't move. We're going to get killed, he thought. Might as well try it. Duo took out a bottle, then drank it. He put it back in his pocket. The monster was about to crush Trowa. Duo yelled. Opposite Armor turned and looked at him. Yeah, you! Come here! Duo backed up, a little, hoping to lure the monster away from Trowa and Wufei. The monster forgot about crushing Trowa, and followed Duo. Duo turned and ran for the other end. It's working! He thought, happily. Suddenly, something hit him from behind. He staggered forward.  
  
he heard Wufei's voice. Duo turned. The creature was right infront of him.  
  
What is taking so long? Duo said to himself. Suddenly, he felt it.  
  
What's he doing? Wufei asked Trowa. He's just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. It started the same attack it used on Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Trowa yelled. They started to run to aid him. Suddenly, Duo grew, ten times bigger than Opposite Armor.  
  
Ha! You thought you could beat me, didn't you?! Duo boomed, jumping on it, crushing it with his feet. YEA! I beat the monster! I beat the monster! He started to dance around, forgetting that Wufei and Trowa were smaller than him.  
  
Trowa yelled to Wufei. They ran up the steps, then towards the Gizmo Shop. Suddenly, Duo stopped, in horror.  
  
Oh no! Trowa? Wufei? Did I crush you? Duo said, looking around franticly. He looked at the bottom of his shoes. No, so, where are you?  
  
Over here! Wufei yelled.  
  
Duo asked. You didn't leave me did you?  
  
Allow me, Trowa said to Wufei. He cleared his throat. He screamed, shaking the Gizmo Shop building next to them. Duo turned and spotted them.  
  
That was loud, Wufei said.  
  
Oh! There you are! Duo said, getting down on all fours. His grinning face, alone, was like a two story house. I'm ready to go to the next world, now.  
  
There's a problem, Wufei called. You can't fit in the gummi ship!  
  
All we have to do is wait until it wears off, Duo said.  
  
Agrabah is under attack, said Leon, appearing from nowhere. Jafar is after the princess. You must hurry, after you lock the keyhole.  
  
Trowa said. He turned to Duo. Duo, we have to leave right after we lock the keyhole. Do you think you'll be smaller by that time. Duo looked unsure.  
  
I'm not really sure, he said, standing. And if I can't fit in the gummi ship, then I'll have to stay in the second district.  
  
You can't stay alone, Trowa said.  
  
I'll be fine, Duo said, sitting in the middle of the place. I mean, it's not like I've never been alone before.  
  
Wufei said. I don't like the idea of you being alone.  
  
Duo asked. Wufei nodded. Woofie, you do care about me! I'm so touched! I didn't think you actually cared about me. But I'll be fine. I promise I won't do anything destructive.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Wufei said. What if a whole group of heartless come? Duo won't have a chance!  
  
Duo can handle himself, Trowa said. We can seal the keyhole, quickly go to Agrabah, finish off the boss and be back here in less than an hour.  
  
You think so? Wufei asked. Trowa nodded. Wufei sighed. After sealing the keyhole, they left the second district. Duo sat, all alone.  
  
I can't believe that I'm all alone, Duo said. This isn't any fun. He stood and looked at the roof tops. He sighed. There's nothing to do. I wish I had took that other bottle. That way I could shrink back to normal. Suddenly, he felt something like several bee stings in his leg. He looked. There were several small darts in his leg. He sat, and started to pull them out. Suddenly, several more darts hit his hand. What's going on? Duo asked. Suddenly, he began to shrink. As he shrunk, more darts hit him. When he was normal size, he felt dizzy. he said, trying to walk. Trowa, help me. He fell to his hands and knees, starting to crawl along. Help... me. He fell, his body unable to continue. He saw feet infront of him, and he looked up. suddenly, he blacked out.  
  
***********************  
RS: We're going to Agrabah!  
DS: Why did you do that to Duo?  
RS: I don't know. I just had an urge.  
Kairi: That doesn't happen in the game!  
RS: What are you doing still here?  
Kairi: I have nowhere else to go, for now.  
RS: If she can stay, then I'm bringing *grabs someone* Riku!  
Riku: Hey, Kairi. Since Sora's not here, maybe you and I can catch up.  
RS: I didn't pull you out to romance her!  
Kairi: Okay, I'm leaving. *disappears*  
Riku: Hey! Wait up, Kairi! *disappears*  
Deorwin *appears*: Smokey is in the story more than I am!  
RS: I'm working that out. Besides, don't you love Smokey?  
Deorwin: Well, yeah. I guess if she appears that mean I appear ^^ Gotta go, luv ya! *disappears*  
DS: Ready?  
RS: Yep. Remember to review.  
DS: And we're flamer friendly ^^  
RS: Thanks to those who have reviewed ^^ I have over twenty reviews!!


	13. Agrabah Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart, K-Mart or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  
Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twelve  
  
Here we are, Trowa said, as they walked through the door. Trowa turned. Wufei had his back turned to the city. He'll be okay.  
  
I still don't think it was right to leave him, Wufei said. Trowa put his arm around Wufei's shoulders.  
  
Come on. The faster we get this done, the faster we can get back to him. Wufei nodded. They walked into an alley. Wufei spotted someone behind the crates. Hey! Who are you? She poked her head out. Princess Jasmine? Wufei asked.  
  
Why yes, she said, coming out. Who are you?  
  
I'm Wufei and this is Trowa. We're here to help you. Jafar is after-  
  
There you are, princess! said a voice. They looked. There he was.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
Princess, let me take you to more suitable company, than these street rats.  
  
Street rat?! Wufei yelled. I have you know, I was raised in a wealthy family! I went to boarding school, which you've never heard of!  
  
I'm not that stupid! Jafar yelled back. I do know what a boarding school is!  
  
Trowa said to Jasmine, while Wufei and Jafar were yelling at each other. Jasmine nodded and ran.  
  
You made me let Jasmine get away! Jafar yelled, at Wufei.  
  
I didn't make you do anything, because you're a weakling! Wufei yelled back.  
  
Well, if you didn't talk so much, I would have had her!  
  
If you were paying attention to your mission, instead of me, you would of had her by now! Jafar didn't have anything to say to that.  
  
Oh, heartless, go get them! Jafar said. Several pot spiders appeared and jumped down from the ledge. Trowa and Wufei quickly destroyed them, leaving much munny.  
  
came a cry. They turned, to see Deorwin take all the dropped munny.  
  
You little weasel! Wufei yelled. He looked up.  
  
he said, running. Wufei and Trowa followed after him. Deorwin disappeared into the desert.  
  
He's gone, Wufei said, then spotted the carpet. Hey! It's Aladdin's carpet!  
  
I think it wants us to ride, Trowa said.  
  
Then, let's go.  
  
~Somewhere in the desert~  
  
The carpet lands, right after the black haired, brown eyed guy and his monkey disappear in a swirling vortex of sand. Wufei and Trowa hop off and are suddenly surrounded by Bandits, a sword wielding heartless.  
  
Let's get them, Trowa said, starting to use his magic. Soon, they had defeated the bandits. Wufei went to where the vortex was, and saw the hat.  
  
Wufei called, starting to shift through the sand, uncovering a wad of hair. He kept digging, until Aladdin was able to get himself up.  
  
he said. How did you know my name? I don't have my Wal-Mart employee tag on, do I?  
  
Lucky guess, Wufei said. So, what are you doing out here?  
  
Treasure hunting. Aladdin took out the lamp. This was my latest find.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Before you do anything, Wufei said, stopping Aladdin from rubbing the lamp. Do all the good guys work at Wal-Mart?  
  
Of course, Aladdin said. Then he whispered in Wufei's ear, You want to know why K-Mart is going bankrupt? It's because the Heartless Leader's run the place.  
  
Aladdin nodded.  
  
That doesn't matter, though, Aladdin said. Suddenly, more bandits appeared. he said, rubbing the lamp. Take care of them! Out came the blue genie. He snapped, and all the bandits disappeared.  
  
Let's here it for the Genie of the Lamp! Genie yelled, bowing. The mighty, all powerful Genie! And today's lucky contestant is Aladdin! Game show music started playing and confetti fell on Aladdin. One wish down, two to go!  
  
Thanks, Genie, Aladdin said.  
  
So, what will it be?  
  
I want to be a prince!  
  
Ah, the money treatment. Typical.  
  
No, I don't care about the money. There's this girl that I really like-  
  
Oh, trying to impress someone, eh? Well, I can make you into a prince faster than you can say I wish to be a prince!  
  
Maybe we'll hold off the wish, until we get back to Agrabah.  
  
That's right, Wufei said. Princess Jasmine is being pursued by Jafar!  
  
Aladdin asked. Then we better hurry back. Carpet!  
  
~At the Palace Gates~  
  
Jafar took Jasmine to the gates.  
  
It's not like a princess to be running along the streets, Jafar said. Jasmine crossed her arms.  
  
I'm not a little girl, Jafar. Besides, I know you're plan with that witch lady, to get all the princesses.  
  
Ah, an eavesdropper. That won't make any difference, now. No one will be able to save you, now.  
  
That's what you think, said a voice.  
  
Jafar asked. Down came Wufei, Trowa and Aladdin. Ah, another street rat.  
  
I'm NOT a street rat, Wufei said, annoyed.  
  
It doesn't matter, Jafar said, with a wicked smile. You see, Wufei, I have someone of great value to you.  
  
Wufei asked. Jafar laughed, evilly.  
  
I have your little friend, who was left all alone in Traverse Town. Trowa's and Wufei's eyes widened. Wufei began to tremble.  
  
Not Duo, Wufei said, falling to his knees.  
  
Aladdin said, rubbing the lamp behind his back. Get Jasmine. Jafar noticed this, as the blue Genie appeared, picking up Jasmine.  
  
You're making this too simple, Al! Genie said.  
  
Not anymore, Jafar said, taking the lamp from his parrot.  
  
Sorry Al, Genie said, going back to his lamp. Jasmine dropped into a pot.  
  
  
  
I'm afraid it's over, Jafar said, disappearing. Suddenly, the pots came to life. A head and a tail appeared.  
  
Get the pots! Trowa said, running towards the monster.  
  
Come on, Wufei, Aladdin said. Wufei didn't move.   
  
I failed Duo, he said.  
  
If you just sit there, you will fail him, Aladdin said. Wufei looked up. If you fight to help him, then it won't be in vain.  
  
Yeah, you're right. Let's kick some pot spider tail!  
  
************************  
DS: Agrabah is going to be long, eh?  
RS: Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't want to do the fight with the pot centipede-  
DS *interrupting*: A case of the lazies.  
Deorwin *appearing*: What's going on?! This isn't in my contract!  
RS: You don't have a contract.  
Deorwin: Oh yeah. Well, I want more parts!  
RS *pushing DS towards Deorwin*: Talk to him!  
DS: Why me?! *Deorwin starts to argue with DS*  
RS: Okay, now I need a cute helper, or two ^^ *pulls out Sephiroth and Cloud*  
Cloud *screams*: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Sephiroth: Mwhahahahahah-  
RS *interrupting*: Guys. *both look at her* I need help doing the ending. Since I like you two, I pulled you out.  
Sephiroth *snorts*: I'm a bad guy.  
RS: Do you work at K-Mart?  
Sephiroth: No  
RS: Then you're not that bad ^^ *Sephiroth and Cloud sweatdrop*  
Sephiroth: Whatever...  
Cloud: Let's get this over with. Hurry up and review.  
Sephiroth: And they accept flamers- *RS hugs Sephiroth, tightly* Ack! Get off! Get off!


	14. Agrabah Completed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart, K-Mart or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  
Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Thirteen  
  
After the quick defeat of the Pot Centipede, the trio returns to the desert, this time to the Cave of Wonders.  
  
Wufei said, looking up. It's huge. Bigger than it looks on t.v.  
  
Aladdin asked, sort of confused.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Jafar must have Jasmine and Duo inside, Aladdin said. So let's go! They ran towards the entrance. Suddenly, the cave began to roar.  
  
It's taken over by the heartless! Wufei took out the cell phone. Elenwen, we're at the Cave of Wonders, he said.  
  
Okay, all you do is attack the eyes. Try and get up on it's nose. Gotta go, I have someone waiting here for me.  
  
he said, closing it and putting it in his pocket. We're going on it. Aim for the eyes. Ignore everything else.  
  
Aladdin said. Soon, the cave buried its nose in the sand. Aladdin, Trowa and Wufei ran for the nose.  
  
Hold on! Trowa called, as the head reared up.  
  
Aladdin said. Faster than it took Maleficient to get dressed for work, Aladdin and the others had defeated the Cave of Wonders. Okay, since that's done, Aladdin said. Let's go find our friends. They entered. After battling through the Lobby, Hall and Bottomless Hall, they found themselves in the treasure room.  
  
Whoa, this is the most money I've ever seen, Aladdin said. Trowa walked towards a statue, and looked behind it.  
  
Trowa said, picking up the staff. There was a note with it. This doesn't appear here in the game, but I figured you could use this Silver Mallet.  
  
Find something? Wufei asked, from behind Trowa. Trowa nodded, discarding his old staff.  
  
Aladdin said, at the doors. Wufei and Trowa nodded. They went in.  
  
~In the room~  
  
My first wish, Jafar said. Reveal to me the keyhole! Genie sighed, then snapped. The keyhole appeared. Excellent. Here's the keyhole.  
  
Don't let the darkness overcome you, said a voice.  
  
What do you want? Jafar asked. I've done my job. All I have left is to get rid of those rats.  
  
Fine. Do whatever you desire, Maleficent said, still in K-Mart uniform. Wufei and the others ran to the center.  
  
You're Maleficent! Wufei said. She disappeared.  
  
I knew it! Aladdin said. K-Mart workers are evil! When I saw Jafar wearing the uniform, I knew he had to be tied to the darkness somehow.  
  
That's because you work at Wal-Mart, Jafar said, rolling his eyes. There are some people that have nothing to do with the heartless, who work there. They're just naive.  
  
Tricking people to do your dirty work is worse than dirty, Aladdin said. And we'll put an end to it.  
  
You're forgetting about two people, Jafar said, revealing behind him the keyhole and Princess Jasmine, who was laying on the floor.  
  
Where's Duo? Wufei demanded. Jafar pointed. There he was, with his back to an invisible field, keeping him in a tiny stone room. Wufei called.  
  
He can't hear you! Jafar said, smiling evilly. My second wish, Genie. Destroy them! Mwhahahahahahaha! Wufei and Trowa sweatdropped.  
  
What's with him laughing like that? Trowa asked.  
  
I don't know. Maybe he thinks he's a hyena.  
  
No! Genie! Aladdin said.  
  
Sorry, Al. I have a new master, now, Genie said.  
  
We have to attack Jafar, Trowa said. Try and get Duo's attention, Wufei. We'll take care of him. Wufei nodded. Trowa and Aladdin ran after Jafar, dodging his attacks and quickly striking him, while Wufei ran to Duo's cell.  
  
Wufei yelled, banging on the force field. Duo suddenly turned, and saw Wufei.  
  
he said, happily. His voice was muffled by the barrier. Man, I'm so glad to see you! I was hoping you guys wouldn't get killed on the way or anything. Not that I thought you would, or anything. Just get me out of here!  
  
We're working on that, Wufei said. Don't worry. We'll get you out. I have to go help the others. I'll be back A.S.A.P., okay? Duo nodded. Suddenly, Jafar screamed. Wufei turned. They had beaten Jafar.  
  
My final wish, Jafar said. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! Genie looked away, before giving his master what he wanted. Jafar started growing, and the floor gave away. They fell to a platform surrounded by lava.  
  
What did you do to him? Wufei asked.  
  
Defeated him, Trowa said, simply. Suddenly, a huge, red, Genie Jafar appeared.  
  
Okay, now what? Aladdin asked. Wufei and Trowa exchanged unknowing glances.  
  
I don't know, Trowa and Wufei said, in unison.  
  
Let's start attacking him! Aladdin said. Trowa and Wufei nodded. After dodging several flaming boulders, and having no luck, they had to stop and think of another plan.  
  
What do we do now? Trowa asked.  
  
I don't know, Aladdin said. Wufei? Wufei? Wufei wasn't paying attention.  
  
Why don't we attack the parrot? Wufei asked, pointing to the parrot, flying around with the lamp.  
  
Of course! Aladdin said. The source of Jafar's strength! His lamp! Wufei took off after the flying parrot. Aladdin called, a little too late. The parrot stopped to take a rest, when Wufei was able to attack. One hit, and the bird went flying, without the lamp. Wufei picked up the lamp. Aladdin and Trowa came up to him.  
  
Did you-?  
  
I have the lamp. Wufei said. Now, we can free Duo. Wufei turned to Jafar. In you go! Jafar swirled down into the lamp. Tiny living space.  
  
~After a long climb to the top~  
  
We... made it, Aladdin said, wearily.  
  
Yea! I'm getting out! Duo yelled, happily dancing around.  
  
Yeah, in a minute, Wufei said, climbing on the platform, almost directly across from Duo. Wufei twirled the keyblade around and then pointed it at the keyhole. A beam shot out and locked the keyhole. Suddenly, the cave began to shake.  
  
Jasmine? Jasmine! Aladdin yelled.  
  
The cave is coming down, Trowa yelled. We don't have time to look. The carpet came from nowhere. The force field from Duo's prison, disappeared. Wufei, Trowa and Aladdin got on the carpet, and zoomed off.  
  
Duo yelled, running after it.  
  
Can we slow down? Wufei asked.  
  
No, the cave will be gone if we do that, Aladdin said. We don't have much time. Duo ran faster and faster, hoping to catch up with it.  
  
Come on, Duo! Wufei yelled. You can do it! Duo was pushing himself, almost to his limit. He could barely touch Wufei's hand. Almost there! Duo reached in his pocket, grabbed the picture and put it in Wufei's extended hand.  
  
Please, find him! Duo said, before collapsing.  
  
Wufei yelled, about to jump after him. Trowa grabbed his arms, from behind. Wufei struggled against Trowa, but Trowa held him firmly. Carpet zoomed out of the Cave of Wonders, just as it closed it's mouth and disappeared in the sand.  
  
~At Aladdin's house~  
  
I could have saved him! Wufei snapped.  
  
You're not using your head, Trowa said, calmly. There's no way you could have caught up to us. Your fate would have been the same as Duo's. Wufei looked like he was about to punch Trowa, but turned around and started punching the wall. After a while, Wufei calmed down. Well, feel better?  
  
Not really, he said, with a sigh.  
  
Duo's going to be fine. It's a Disney game. No one really dies. Especially main characters. Wufei thought for a minute.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Al, you can just wish Jasmine back, Genie said. You still have one wish.  
  
Genie, I wish for your freedom, Aladdin said.  
  
Genie asked. Suddenly, the lamp disappeared and Genie grew legs. Wow. No one has ever done this for me!  
  
It would be great if you could go with them and help find Jasmine, Aladdin said.  
  
Sorry, Al, I don't take orders from anyone. But a favor, that's entirely different.  
  
Thanks, Genie.  
  
We're done here in Agrabah, Trowa said. Come on, Wufei. Wufei nodded, following after Trowa.  
  
~Somewhere Else~  
  
Ugh, where am I? Duo asked, looking up. The walls, floor and ceiling seemed to shake, as if it were alive. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.  
  
We never were in Kansas, said a familiar voice. Duo stood, surprised.  
  
Heero? What are you doing here?  
  
*****************************  
RS *snaps fingers. confetti and balloons come from nowhere*: I've defeated Kingdom Hearts! Time to celebrate!  
DS *sighing*: Oh great... *Cloud, Riku, Leon, Sephiroth, and Aerith appear*  
Cloud: Aeris?  
Aerith: Cloud! *hug each other*  
Cloud: I thought I had lost you.  
Aerith: Oh Cloud. We'll never be apart, again.  
Riku *whispering to Leon*: Are they related?  
Leon: No, they're boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Riku: Oh.  
RS *runs after Sephiroth*: Sephiroth!!  
Sephiroth *screaming*: Ahhhhhhh! Get her away! Get her away!  
DS: Why did she have to bring Aerith? She knows I have a crush on her, too, and seeing her with blonde boy makes me sick.  
Cloud *angrily*: Aeris and I were long together before you even laid eyes on her. So, back off!  
DS: Why don't you make me, air head? *Cloud takes out his sword; DS takes out a lightsaber and start to fight*  
Aerith: Okay. Um, don't forget to review.  
Riku: And they accept flamers.  
Leon: Hey, Aerith, want to go out to eat?  
Aerith: Sure ^^ *Leon takes Aerith to a fancy restaurant.*


	15. Monstro Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the song, Moby-Dick, Playboy or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Fourteen  


  
Riding along in my gummi ship, Wufei and Trowa sang. My buddy beside me at the wheel. I stopped for gas at a quarter of a mile. My curiosity runnin' wild. Cruisin' and playing the radio. With no particular planet to go!  
  
I didn't know you liked oldies, too, Trowa said.  
  
I didn't know you did, either, Wufei said. What other channel's do they have? Trowa opened the driver's manuel.  
  
Three country stations, but those are broadcast from certain planets, Trowa said. Two oldie stations. Nine rap and R&B stations. Six lite stations and five news stations.  
  
Which one is the news?  
  
Two hundred on the dial. Wufei tuned it, keeping one eye on where they were going.   
  
A large whale has been reported to been seen, between Agrabah and Atlantica. Please use caution in this area. We have lost our reporter, Geppetto, who was at the scene. Apparently, the whale must have eaten him, as well.  
  
That's strange, Trowa said.  
  
Yeah, especially since we're in the area, Wufei said, looking around.  
  
Please, take caution in this area. Suddenly, the radio cut off. A sound rippled across it.  
  
It sounds like a humpback whale, Wufei said. Suddenly, this huge blue thing came towards them. Ahh! It's Moby Dick's brother! Wufei tried to dodge it, by turning, sharply, but the whale crunched their ship.  
  
~Inside the whale~  
  
Wufei? Trowa? he heard. Guys, wake up! We're in big trouble. Wufei opens his eyes and sees black shoe in front of his face. Duo asked.  
  
  
  
Good, at least you're awake.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yep. Come on. We have to get away from the mouth.  
  
  
  
Yeah. The gummi ship is totally wrecked.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
Just get up! Soon, Wufei and Trowa were up.  
  
So, we're in a huge whale? Trowa asked, looking around.  
  
Yep! I was somehow transported here, Duo said, with pride. Heero's here, somewhere. He disappeared, shortly after finding me and bringing me here.  
  
Heero? Are you sure?  
  
Yep! He was walking around with a blue koala thing named-  
  
Hey! It's Geppetto! Trowa interrupted, pointing. That reporter that disappeared, remember?  
  
Trowa, Geppetto was off of-  
  
I know. He's right over there, on the boat. Wufei looked. Sure enough, there he was, with the little wooden puppet.  
  
How do we get over there? Wufei asked.  
  
Duo said, jumping into the salvia. Trowa shrugged, then jumped in after Duo.  
  
I'm not doing it! Wufei said. It's not sanitary. Besides, that's whale's salvia!  
  
Aw, come on, Woofie, Duo said. You know as well as I do, that most of salvia is water. Wufei looked at the gooey substance, then at Duo and Trowa, treading in it.  
  
Here goes nothing, he said, jumping in.  
  
~At the boat~  
  
ANAT, this is Geppetto, come in. Reporter Geppetto, calling in. This piece of junk never works! Geppetto said, throwing the radio overboard.  
  
Don't worry, father. We'll be rescued.  
  
I know we will, Pinocchio, he said. But how will I get my report done?!  
  
Duo said.  
  
Good, the rescue crew, Geppetto said, taking out a suitcase.  
  
Rescue crew? Duo repeated. Sorry, sir, we're not the rescue crew. We're a couple of heroes.  
  
That was disgusting and revolting, Wufei yelled. I touched a dead fish!  
  
I'm not dead, loser! the fish yelled. Wufei stuck his tongue out at the fish; the fish stuck its tongue out.  
  
Heroes, huh? Geppetto said. You boys look like a couple of teenagers looking for trouble, not heroes.  
  
But the guy at Olympus Coliseum said we were heroes, Duo said.  
  
Do you think it's infected? Wufei asked Trowa. Trowa rolled his eyes, then walked away.  
  
So, you're looking for an adventure, huh? Well, a little blue thing, with six arms, two antenna and three spikes out of his back stole my sketch pad. He went into the whale.  
  
Duo asked. Geppetto nodded. Then let's go!  
  
Trowa called. Come back! Don't go in there! Trowa jumped off the side and ran after the puppet.  
  
Duo asked. Hey, Trowa! Wait up! Come on, Woofie! Duo jumped off the side. Wufei sighed, running after Duo.  
  
~Chamber One~  
  
Trowa called. Where are you?  
  
I'm here! Pinocchio said.  
  
Come on, let's go, Pinocchio. Geppetto will get worried if you're gone too long. Duo and Wufei ran in.  
  
The three musketeers, said a voice. He came out from the other chamber.  
  
Wufei asked. Where's Quatre?  
  
Don't know. I thought you would be looking for him. Not playing around with those two.  
  
What's that supposed to mean, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-with-you-because-I'm-the-Perfect-Solider-and-don't-have-time-for-your-games?! Duo yelled. Suddenly, a song started playing. Out he appeared. The terror of all terrors; more evil than evil.  
  
What do you mean he's the perfect solider?! I am! he said, evilly laughing.  
  
someone squealed.  
  
Sephiroth turned. Elenwen was standing there. Sephiroth looked horrified. I thought I got rid of you!  
  
She squealed, running towards him. Sephiroth turned and ran, screaming. They disappeared in the next chamber.  
  
That reminds me of Relena chasing me, Heero said. Really scary. Where were we?  
  
You were telling Wufei how he should be looking for Quatre, not playing around with me and Trowa.  
  
It's Trowa and me, Heero corrected. Not me and Trowa. It's not proper-  
  
I know! Duo groaned.  
  
Wufei said. We're not playing around. We're looking for Mickey-  
  
said a voice behind Heero. Out he came.  
  
Wufei said, sort of taken back.  
  
That's what his name was! Duo said.   
  
That my name, Stitch said, proudly. Lilo give it to me.  
  
We're wasting time, Heero snorted. Stitch? Pinocchio? Heero turned and left. Stitch and Pinocchio happily followed after.  
  
Heero! Wait! Wufei yelled, following after him. Stitch! Pinocchio!  
  
Does he ever stop running off without us? Trowa asked, as they started to run after him.  
  
I don't think so, Duo said, with a sigh.  
  
~Finally to Chamber 4~  
  
Are we there, yet? Duo asked, wearily.  
  
They went in here! Wufei said, going through the doorway. Duo sighed.  
  
I can't believe it! Duo said. What does he think he is? Sephiroth? Screaming is heard from one of the other chambers. Correction. Sephiroth has been reduced to a chick magnet, since Quatre isn't in the story. Trowa shook his head.  
  
Let's go after him, Trowa said.  
  
~In the chamber~  
  
Whoa! Another boss? Wufei asked. Heero nodded.  
  
I'll help you this time, Heero said. Pinocchio is in there. Stitch, are you ready? Stitch pulled out four guns.  
  
Ready to go.  
  
Duo asked. What's going on... Oh, a boss battle.  
  
They nod. Good, attack!  
  
~Back in the mouth~  
  
That was an easy fight, Wufei said.  
  
Pinocchio is still missing?! Geppetto said. And I still can't find my sketch pad!  
  
Ooo la la, Stitch said, looking under the bed and pulling out a Playboy magazine. Whoo whoo! he whistled.  
  
Geppetto said. Find your own magazine! Duo, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, then sighed. Give me the magazine.  
  
Stitch said.  
  
Give it to me!  
  
Geppetto grabbed the magazine, Stitch held on to it.  
  
Let go!  
  
You let go!  
  
Uh, we're leaving to go to the stomach, Wufei said.  
  
It's my magazine!  
  
No, it mine! Deorwin appeared from nowhere.  
  
Nope, it's actually mine. He took it, and ripped it in half, then disappeared.  
  
That works, Geppetto said, taking half of the copy. Stitch took the other half.  
  
~Finally in the Stomach~  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
Wufei, I am your father. Join the dark side, he said, in a deep voice, like Darth Vader. It is your destiny.  
  
What are you talking about?! Wufei asked.  
  
So much to learn, yet you understand so little. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.  
  
Save it for the End of the World, Duo snapped. Those are Ansem's lines.  
  
Oh yeah, Heero said, his normal voice returning.  
  
No! Not Wal-Mart worker! Wufei yelled. Heero smiled.  
  
Is this like the dancing mushrooms and the talking fish? Heero asked.  
  
How come everyone keeps bringing that up!?  
  
Wufei, let me handle it, Trowa said.  
  
Hit the deck! Duo yelled, tackling Wufei, as Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
GO BACK TO YOUR DEMENTED, VILE, EVIL, DISGUSTING HEARTLESS AND LEAVE US ALONE SO WE CAN BATTLE THE BOSS! Trowa yelled. The whale screeched in pain, because of the vibrations in his stomach. Heero looked totally white.  
  
Leave it to the Tro-man, Duo said. Don't talk much, but what impact and inspiration.  
  
was all Heero managed to squeak out. Heero disappeared in a dark portal that opened behind him.  
  
Good going, Trowa, Duo said. Suddenly, the stomach started to rumble. Maybe I spoke too soon. Suddenly, there came the boss they just defeated. Duo sighed. Let's get this over with.  
  
*****************************  
RS: Finally! *Sephiroth tied to a chair and gagged* Now I have you, my pretty! Mwhahahahahaha! *sits in Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth starts yelling, but it's muffled and no one can understand it*  
Cloud *smiles*: Heh heh. Serves you right.  
DS *grumbles*: Since you're the only one not occupied. *hands him a sheet of paper*  
Cloud: What's this?  
DS: An advertisement in form of a skit. Just read it.  
Cloud: Okay. *Starts reading* I'm bored. There's nothing interesting to read. I like Gundam Wing and The Lord of the Rings, yet there's not a funny crossover. *stops reading* What the-?  
DS *interrupts*: Well, The Trade is a perfect story for you. It's about Duo and a OC named Terri and they trade the one ring in for the chance of being Ringwraiths. *looks at Cloud*  
Cloud: I'm not reading this!  
DS: Just read it.  
Cloud *sighes*: Fine. *Reads aloud* Thanks DS, I'll go and read it right now.  
DS: That's all that I needed ^^ Thanks! *Takes paper from Cloud*  
Deorwin *appears*: I heard there was a party. Why wasn't I invited?  
RS: Because you watched me beat Ansem and go crazy when Cloud and Aerith met.  
Deorwin: Whatever. I thought you'd never beat him. *disappears*  
DS: Where are we? Ah yes. Please review, and you can flame! Flamer friendly, as always.  
Cloud: Where's Aerith, now that you mention it?  
RS: Oh, Leon took her out to eat-  
Cloud *angrily*: WHAT?!


	16. Monstro Completed! Atlantica Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, The Sound of Music (not that I'd want to) or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Fifteen  
  


Whew! Bad breath! Duo said. They were in the middle of the fight with Parasite Cage Two (A.K.A. the boss of the whale (Monstro)).  
  
Duo, move! Trowa yelled, jumping on one of the surrounding platforms.  
  
Duo asked. One of the large tentacles hit him. He flew, into the acid. Ahhhh! I'm melting! I'm melting!  
  
Wufei said, on a platform over him. You're not melting.  
  
Oh. It burns! It burns! Wufei grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him up. Thanks, Woofie.  
  
We need to beat this thing, but how?  
  
It's head is it's weakness, Trowa said. But we have to attack from the front.  
  
But then we get gassed, Duo said. It's hopeless. Suddenly, the creature roared.   
  
Hi guys, Deorwin said, on top of the head. What's going on?  
  
Smokey said, appearing on Deorwin's head. Miss me?  
  
They're bothering it, Trowa said. Wufei! Fire Magic at the head! Wufei nodded.  
  
Wufei and Trowa said, firing at it's head.  
  
Deorwin said. Don't you dare hit us!  
  
Yeah! I never knew she was that serious about killing me, Smokey said, jumping. Deorwin followed after her. Suddenly, the monster flattened.  
  
That was easy, Duo said.  
  
~Back in the mouth~  
  
Well, the gummi ship was here, Wufei said.  
  
Oh, that was a ship? Geppetto asked. I rebuilt it.  
  
Duo said. Where is it?  
  
On my ship. Deorwin, Smokey and Stitch appear on the boat.  
  
What's with everyone just appearing?! Duo yelled, up at the ceiling.  
  
Live with it! said a voice. Duo growled.  
  
I hate authors, he mumbled.  
  
Wufei said. I wouldn't say anything bad about the author. She might be on PMS or something. Elenwen appeared, a black glow around her, eyes glowing red.  
  
You spoke bad about me! she boomed. Now, you have a date with your maker! Mwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Hey! That's my line! Duo yelled. Deorwin and Smokey enter the cockpit, Stitch is watching, making sure no one is paying attention.  
  
Quiet! You've gotten on my bad side, Duo Maxwell! Suddenly, he disappeared.  
  
Hey! He's vital to us, Wufei protested.  
  
We do need him, Trowa said.  
  
I'm teaching him a lesson. He'll be back, after the next world. She became again.  
  
But we need a replacement. Suddenly, sunshine streamed down from no where. Heavenly music started playing.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
What am I doing here? Cloud asked.  
  
You have been chosen to wield your sword, once again, in the name of good, Elenwen said, slowly disappearing. Fight well, fair knight.  
  
~In the Gummi Ship~  
  
Nice to see you again, Wufei said.  
  
Yeah. It's been a while. Why haven't you been to the coliseum? Two new tournaments opened.  
  
We've been occupied, Trowa said, driving. There's been a lot going on. We'll beat them, though.  
  
I'm sure you will, Cloud said.  
  
Where's our munny? Wufei asked, looking around.  
  
I don't know. Did you put it in the safe spot? Trowa asked.  
  
Yeah, but it's gone.  
  
It's probably Deorwin, Cloud said. He robbed me the other week. I was fighting him, and he grabbed my munny and took off. Little thief.  
  
I hope Duo's okay, Wufei said.  
  
The worst she will do is tie him up, Cloud assured. I know.  
  
You do? Experience? Cloud gave a quick nod.   
  
~Somewhere, in a galaxy far, far away~  
  
Duo yelled, in agony. Stop it! Stop!  
  
I love you, said a lady on the black and white romance movie. The couple dove at each other's face. Duo was tied to a chair, forced to watch it.  
  
Are you sorry? Elenwen asked.  
  
The god of death, sorry? Duo asked, sarcastically.   
  
Well, after another hour of this, you get the pleasure to watch, she smiled, evilly, Three solid hours of The Sound of Music.  
  
  
  
~Docking~  
  
Welcome to Atlantica, said a female voice over the intercom. No drinks, oil or any water environment damaging items allowed. Please remain with in the ship, until transformation is complete.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
It's an all water planet, Trowa explained. So, we have to blend with the elements. Become brothers to the insensible rock. Cloud and Wufei exchanged concern glances. What? It's William Cullen Bryant.  
  
Whatever. Let's just get off this ship!  
  
~Atlantica~  
  
The little mermaid and her two friends swim along a narrow passage. Wufei and Cloud appear, as mermen. Trowa appears as an octopus.  
  
This is awkward, Cloud said.  
  
Just a little, Wufei agreed. Trowa swims around, as if he were an octopus all his life. Show off!  
  
Trowa said.  
  
said the crab, surprised.  
  
Oh, don't worry, Sebastian, the mermaid said. They're not those creatures.  
  
I don't know, said the fish. They look a little strange.  
  
What do you mean? Trowa asked.  
  
Hm. They do seem a little out of place. she agreed. What's your names?  
  
Mine's Wufei, this is Cloud and that's Trowa.  
  
Well, I'm Ariel, this Flounder and Sebastian is here.  
  
Well, we're new here and we're not used to swimming around yet, Wufei said.  
  
Sebastian can teach you! Ariel said.  
  
No! The king will not like it!  
  
Aw, come on, Sebastian. He'll teach you!  
  
**************************  
DS: Well this is all for this chapter. We'll pick up right after swimming lessons, hopefully.  
RS *disappointed*: Sephiroth disappeared.  
DS: I want to know why you're making poor Duo watch romantic movies. That's just cruel.  
RS: I know, but it was the only form of punishment, other than bringing in Hilde, that I could think of! What am I supposed to do? Hang him upside down and feed him tuna?  
DS: That would have been interesting.  
Kairi *walks in*: I want to know why you're changing the storyline so much! It's not fair!  
RS: I'm not, that much. Think of it this way: If everyone from Kingdom Hearts were in Gundam Wing, I'd have to change the storyline a bit, to suit different personalities. Get it?  
Kairi: Oh. Still, it's not cool!  
RS: Riku! Kairi says she thinks you're the hottest thing to walk the planet. Better looking than Sora!  
Riku *runs in*: Kairi! I knew you'd gain your senses back. *Kairi screams and runs away* Wait, Kairi! We have to talk about our future! *runs after her*  
DS: You're evil.  
RS *smiling*: I know.  
DS: Remember, you can flame. We get alot about our spelling, so tell us!  
RS: You can also review normally, too ^^  
DS: Bottom line, just review!


	17. Atlantica Completed

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, Lazy-boy, Star-Trek, Wal-Mart, Target, The Sound of Music or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything!  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Sixteen  
  


Now that you've got the hang of it, Ariel said. Let's go to the palace! Just follow the yellow tridents on the walls.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
~At the palace~  
  
Wufei and the others were being chased by the heartless. A thunderbolt rippled past, destroying them.  
  
I will not allow those creatures in the palace! King Triton said, sitting on his throne.  
  
Ariel said.  
  
he said, in his strict tone. What did I tell you about leaving the place?  
  
But Daddy-  
  
No buts. I don't want you leaving the premisses, do you... Oh, and who are they?  
  
These are some guys I met. They came from a different world, Ariel said.  
  
We didn't say anything about a different world! Wufei said.  
  
Well, duh, anyone can see your from somewhere else, Ariel said. Anyway, they're coming to lock the keyhole, saving our world from destruction.  
  
How do you know all this? Trowa asked.  
  
Sebastian said. The voice told us.  
  
You're not going to lock any keyhole, King Triton said. And you're not going to communicate with creatures from other worlds! You three leave this world and Ariel, don't leave the castle grounds.  
  
He always treats me like a little girl, Ariel said, crossly. Come on. Let's go to my grotto, then we'll discuss the plan. Ariel swam away.  
  
Plan? We have a plan? Cloud asked.  
  
I like this onna, Wufei said, following after Ariel.  
  
Cloud said. What's an onna? Trowa rolled his eyes, and swam away. No, I'm serious! What's an onna?!  
  
~At Ariel's Grotto~  
  
Here, have a seat, Ariel said, sitting on one of the chairs. Trowa sat on the lazy-boy recliner, and Wufei and Cloud took a seat on the love sofa. Now, here's the plan: We go to the sunken ship, somehow find the crystal trident, come back, then go tackle Ursula after challenging her to a game of football.  
  
Football? In the water? Wufei asked.  
  
Yes. Ursula can't resist a good game of football. Wufei and Trowa exchanged glances. After losing, she'll get a very bad temper. Then, we'll beat her at a game of chest and she'll be defeated.  
  
Trowa asked.  
  
She thinks she's so intelligent, Ariel said, rolling her eyes. So, we'll challenge her to a game of chest. That's why we have Wufei, here.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
You look super intelligent and a pro at chest, Ariel said. So, what about it?  
  
Wufei said, without second thought.  
  
Now, Ursula is a cheater, so the only way to beat a cheater is to cheat, Ariel said.  
  
It seems you have this all planned out, Trowa said.  
  
Well, I have nothing better to do with my time, than collect junk and make up plans for defeating Ursula.  
  
What if these plans fail? Wufei asked.  
  
Then we'll do it the old fashioned way. Kick her tentacles! Now, any questions?  
  
Yeah, what's an onna? Cloud asked.  
  
Onna? You don't know what an onna is? Ariel asked. Flounder, he doesn't know what an onna is! Everyone roared into laughter.  
  
Well, then, what is an onna? Cloud asked, crossing his arms, his face red.  
  
Stop being an onna, Cloud, Wufei said.  
  
Hey! What is that supposed to mean, baka? Ariel snapped.  
  
You want to start something with me?  
  
You bet I do!  
  
Omae o kor-  
  
Cloud yelled. Stop talking like that! Everyone was quiet.  
  
Well, let's get going! Ariel said, swimming out of the grotto.  
  
~After finding the Crystal Trident and returning~  
  
This is a bad sign, Ariel said.  
  
What do you mean? Trowa asked.  
  
My lazy-boy furniture is gone. I ordered those, too.  
  
How'd you get the money for it? Wufei asked.  
  
I work at Wal-Mart, she said.  
  
I work at Target, Cloud said, quietly.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh! A traitor! Ariel yelled.  
  
Where do we put the crystal thing? Wufei asked, getting off the subject.  
  
Ariel said, pointing. I can't believe it, Ariel grumbled. I'm working with a Target lackey. Daddy better not learn about this, or he'll fry you. Wufei swam up to the place and put it in.  
  
I thought so, said a voice behind them.  
  
Ariel said, surprised.  
  
A couple of Target people and that thing! You shall suffer the wrath of the King of the Seas!  
  
Uh, daddy? Ariel said.  
  
  
  
The blonde merman is the only one who works for Target, she said, pointing at Cloud.  
  
King Triton said. Well, you shall suffer my wrath! King Triton destroyed the crystal trident, then looked at Cloud. Now, you die! Cloud took out his sword.  
  
Let's go, before this gets any worse, Wufei said. Trowa nodded. They left, with Ariel. Now what?  
  
We go fight Ursula, she said.  
  
But we need another person!  
  
No we don't, Ariel assured. Cloud came out of the grotto, unharmed.  
  
You're alive? Wufei asked. Cloud nodded.  
  
Yeah, Ursula came and took old Triton's trident. I decided against hurting him. Once we get the trident back, I can redeem myself, so let's get that sea witch!  
  
Ariel said.  
  
~At Ursula's Lair~  
  
If we have to fight that stupid shark one more time, Cloud muttered.  
  
We're here! Ariel said, happily.  
  
How can you be so happy?! Wufei asked. Ursula appeared.  
  
You're fools trying to fight me! Ursula proclaimed.  
  
That's why we're not, Ariel said, holding up a football. Wanna play?  
  
Why would I want to play such a meaningless sport?! Ursula roared.  
  
Maybe it was basketball she liked, Ariel said. Probably. I keep mixing those two up. Stupid human games.  
  
You will pay for your mindless way to destroy me! Ursula said, starting to throw potions in the big pot thing in the middle of the room.  
  
Okay, new plan, Trowa said. That looks like the source of her power. I say, we use magic on it.  
  
Okay, Fire, Wufei said.  
  
No, fire doesn't work in the water.  
  
  
  
Might hurt someone.  
  
  
  
Cloud, Trowa and Wufei aimed at the pot. Suddenly, it went up, and things started shooting out of it. When it calmed down, Ursula was unconscious.  
  
Let's get her! Cloud yelled. The trio ran towards her, and started to hit her, like someone does a piñata. Soon, the sea witch was defeated, and retreated.  
  
said a voice. They turned. There was Elenwen, a mermaid, with Duo the turtle. Time to go back to the coliseum.  
  
Cloud said, with a nod.  
  
Duo's learned his lesson, Elenwen said. I don't think any damage has been done, but then again, you never know! Come on, Cloud.  
  
Cloud said, swimming after her. Uh, bye Pikachu, Cloud said, passing Duo. Wufei and Trowa swam up to him.  
  
Are you okay? Wufei asked.  
  
Duo asked, angrily. Okay?! Nineteen hours of romance movies later and you ask if I'm okay?! I've practically memorized the whole the three hours of The Sound of Music, and you ask if I'm okay?!  
  
It'll be okay, Duo, Trowa said. We won't listen to any romance songs or anything for the next two weeks, okay?  
  
You promise? Trowa nodded.   
  
Do, a deer, a female deer, Wufei started to sing.  
  
I'm going to kill you! Duo yelled.  
  
Ra, a drop of golden sun! Ariel joined.  
  
Not you too!  
  
Me a name I call myself. Fa, a longer way to run! So, a needle pulling thread, La a note to follow so! Te, a drink with spot of bread! That will bring us back to-  
  
Duo screamed. I can't take it anymore!! Ariel and Wufei grinned.  
  
~At the other place where you defeat Ursula~  
  
So, I come back and there's already a boss battle, Duo said. Great. Just great. I think she wanted me back into the story, because all of you are so boring!  
  
If I'm so boring, Wufei said. Then why did she choose me over you? Huh? I bet you can't answer that! Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei. I think she preferred Cloud over you, because he has a sword and you have a wimpy shield.  
  
I demand an impeachment!  
  
Trowa said. We have to beat Ursula. Suddenly, she came, over a hundred times their size.  
  
Ariel said. Uh, I think I hear Daddy calling me! Good luck guys! She swam away, just in time.  
  
How do you like that? The fish jumped the hook, Duo said. Never trust a merperson.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
You insolent fools! I rule the seas now! Ursula proclaimed.  
  
Okay, here's what we do, Trowa said, to Duo, assuming Wufei was listening. We have to see what her attacks are... Ursula, suddenly, flung bubbles at them. Wufei moved, quickly. Trowa and Duo were caught in them.  
  
Duo yelled, inside his. Wufei swam up to them and started to hit it with the keyblade. Nothing worked.  
  
Wufei, it's up to you, then, Trowa said.  
  
Wufei said, suddenly. He turned around and swam closer to Ursula.  
  
Oh, getting gutsy, huh? Ursula taunted. What can a puny merman like you can do? You're not even a merman!  
  
I might not be as strong as you, Wufei said. But I have over half the brains you do!  
  
What?! No one is more intelligent than I!  
  
Then prove it, in a chest game, Wufei said, boldly. If I win, you're destroyed by us. And if you win-  
  
I'll make you an ultimate heartless, Ursula said. Wufei thought about it, for a moment.  
  
Wufei! No! Trowa yelled. It's not worth it!  
  
Wufei agreed. If I win, you're history and if I lose, then I'm a heartless.  
  
Don't worry, Trowa, Duo said, assuredly. Remember, he helped me win against you on the Peacemillion. He won't have any problem against a sea witch.  
  
I don't know, Duo, Trowa said. Ursula shrunk, to normal size. A chest table appeared before them. Wufei had the white chest pieces, Ursula had the black.  
  
You can go first, Ursula said, smiling. Wufei, cautiously, picked up a piece and put it down. Ursula went next. Wufei went again, then Ursula took on of his pawns. Suddenly, Wufei's fin began to burn. He looked down, it was black, like a shadow. There's one other thing, Ursula said, with a chuckle. Each piece I take, the closer you get to becoming a heartless. There's no way you can win.  
  
Oh no, Woofie! Duo said. Wufei's mind was racing; he wasn't thinking clearly. Every move he seemed to make after that, Ursula would pick up the pawn, replacing it with hers. Wufei was half black, when Ursula crackled.  
  
You're so pathetic. Maybe I should put you out of your misery right now.  
  
Woofie, you need to concentrate! Duo yelled, banging against the bubble. You're making all stupid moves! Offense is the best defense, remember?  
  
Offense is the best defense, Wufei repeated.  
  
You told me that on the Peacemillion! Come on, Wufei! Wufei, suddenly, took his pawn and took one of Ursula's pawns.  
  
Ursula asked.  
  
Yeah! That's how you play! Duo said, happily. It was Ursula's turn to panic. Wufei had gained control, again. Wufei was now replacing his pawns with hers.  
  
This is impossible! Ursula declared. Suddenly, she shrieked. Wufei smiled.  
  
Check mate, he said.  
  
Ursula screamed. The bubbles around Duo and Trowa disappeared. I'm melting! I'm melting! She screamed, disappearing into the smoke.  
  
Go, Wu-man! Duo cheered, happily. You da man!  
  
We need to take this trident back to the king, Trowa said, taking it.  
  
~At the palace~  
  
I was worried about you guys, Ariel said. I'm glad to see you're okay!  
  
Not worried enough, Duo muttered.  
  
Anyway, I want to thank you for saving Atlantica, King Triton said. And tell the Target worker that he's welcome anytime.  
  
We will, Wufei said.  
  
Target worker? Who's that? Duo asked.  
  
Don't worry about it, Trowa said.  
  
But Daddy, we haven't sealed the keyhole, Ariel said. Can we take your trident and seal the keyhole?  
  
Uh, of course.  
  
~Ariel's Grotto, again~  
  
Let's get this over with, Wufei said. Ariel pointed the trident at where the crystal trident should be. A crystal trident appeared and a keyhole appeared over top. Wufei pointed the keyblade at the hole. Atlantica, locked!  
  
Well, it's been great looking at your behind, I mean, working with you Ariel, Duo said.  
  
Dream on, turtle boy, Ariel said, rolling her eyes and swimming away.  
  
Ah, she digs me, Duo said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Let's go to the gummi ship, Trowa said.  
  
Beam us up, Scottie! Duo said, and they disappeared.  
  
********************************  
DS: Out of all the chapters, this one takes the prize for being the longest.  
RS: Hey! Atlantica is huge! The next two worlds are fairly short compared to this one!  
DS: Yeah right. Knowing you, you'll probably make it longer.  
RS *happily*: I'm having fun writing it, so who cares?!  
DS: The poor reader who reads this thing. *Suddenly, Xellos from _Slayers _ appears*  
Xellos *happily*: Hello! ^^  
DS *yells*: Who the heck are you?! And where did you come from?!  
Xellos *still smiling, with the happy anime eyes*: That is a secret! ^^  
DS: Dude, you're like, freaking me out. Why are you so happy?  
RS *whispering in his ear*: He's always like that.  
DS: How do you know?  
RS: Eva told me.  
DS: Eva??  
Xellos *still happy*: Yep! I'm in all of her stories! ^^ *DS sweatdrops*  
RS: I don't have a clue who he is, except what I've heard from Eva. I think he's some kind of dragon or demon priest. Something strange.  
Xellos *still happy*: It's not strange from where I come from. ^^  
DS *angrily*: Tell Eva to get this freak out of here or I'm going to do something about him!!  
RS *nervously*: Uh, I forgot to tell you. I'm Xellos sitting.  
DS: WHAT?!  
Xellos *still happy*: Review! Review! Review! You can flame them, too! ^^  
DS: Hey! He's stealing my line! I'm leaving. Kairi's more exciting than this! *about to walk out*  
RS: Uh, remember I told Riku that Kairi liked him?  
DS *sighs, depressingly*: Oh yeah.  
Xellos *still happy*: Who's Kairi? ^^  
DS *grabs Xellos and starts shaking him*: STOP BEING SO HAPPY!!!!!


	18. Halloween Town, Part I

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything, by now.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Seventeen  
  


So, Duo, Wufei said, suddenly taking a picture out of his pocket. Trowa was driving. Are you going to explain this picture to me?  
  
The picture! Duo said, making an attempt to change the subject. I forgot all about it! Thanks for keeping it!  
  
Wufei said, seriously. Why are you carrying around a picture of a fifth grader? Are you getting into porno?  
  
No, why would I do that?! Duo asked, angrily.  
  
I just found it odd, that's all.  
  
Well, give me the picture!  
  
Not until you tell me who it is!  
  
Duo said, trying to reach for the picture. Duo stood up and tried to take it from Wufei. Give... me.... the... picture! Wufei pushed Duo back in the seat. Wufei watched Duo, hoping he would tell him.   
  
Fine! Keep the picture! Duo yelled, turning away from him. Wufei looked disappointed, and slowly started to put the picture back in his pocket. His name is Timothy Simian, Duo said, quietly.  
  
  
  
Duo repeated. The same thing that's happened to us happened to him. His mom saw it happen. She didn't know what to do and turned the game off. She brought it to the store, frantic. So, I asked what was going on and she told me everything. Tim had gotten it for his birthday and had been playing it. The PS2 couldn't read the disk, and it sucked him into it. She gave me his picture and told me to take the game home and find him.  
  
Wufei said, giving the picture to Duo. So, Timothy is lost in the game.  
  
I know where he is, Duo said, taking the picture and returning it to his pocket. He's in Halloween Town, the world we're going to next. That's one he-  
  
Duo? Did you forget what rating this story was? asked the voice.  
  
Duo said, quickly. Of a place to get lost in. Especially for a little kid.  
  
If you had told me, we probably could have gone faster through the worlds.  
  
I knew about it, Trowa spoke up. But Duo told me not to tell you.  
  
  
  
Because, I kinda stole it, Duo said, even more quietly.  
  
  
  
We're here, Trowa said. Halloween Town.  
  
~At the Guillotine Gate~  
  
Is that you, Duo? Wufei asked the Grim Reaper.  
  
he said, removing the hood, revealing his face. That you, Woofie? You look like something out of an old horror movie.  
  
We had to change appearances, said a werewolf. Wufei's a vampire, Duo, you're the grim reaper-  
  
And you're a werewolf, Trowa, Duo said, grabbing the hood and putting it back on.  
  
No wonder I have a sickening craving for blood, Wufei said, with a frown. Poor kid, we're going to scare the stuffing out of him.  
  
Yeah, I know. It's going to be so awesome! Duo said, happily. Alright! My shield turned into something I can use! A sickle was in his hand.  
  
Perfect, the god of death is actually the god of death.  
  
Don't make me kill you, blood sucker!  
  
If I don't bite you first! Wufei and Duo growled at each other, then turned their backs.  
  
Come on, you two, Trowa said, already almost through the gates.  
  
Hey! Wait up, monkey man! Duo said, picking up some of the robe and running after Trowa.  
  
I'm a wolf, not a monkey, Trowa said, glaring at him.  
  
  
  
The whole square is filled with Heartless, Wufei said. But they're not attacking.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen! said a voice. I give you the king of horrors, the giver of nightmares, Jack Skellington! Suddenly, the tall skeleton appeared from the well. The two faced mayor came from the steps of the city hall. Well done Jack! This year's Halloween will be a huge success!  
  
Well, it's not done yet, mayor, Jack said. I have a great Halloween planned out. You won't be disappointed.  
  
I'm sure you have some tricks up your sleeve, to do with these Heartless.  
  
The doctor is working on something as we speak-  
  
Well, that's good to hear. Maybe you should go check on him. In the meantime, I'll get more decorations! The mayor hobbled off. Jack turned off and went towards the lab.  
  
Yo! Jack! I want your autograph! Duo called, running after the skeleton.  
  
You guys thought I was bad about running off? Wufei asked Trowa. Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
~In the Lab~  
  
How's it coming? Jack asked.  
  
Fine, fine, said the doctor, moving around in his wheel chair. I just can't seem to make the Heartless do what we want.  
  
It needs something, Jack said, flipping through one of the books. Maybe the Heartless need a heart!  
  
Of course! the doctor said. But first, we need all the ingredients. The doctor took all the ingredients and came up with a heart, that had a lock on it. To make it work, we need to find the key.  
  
Duo said, suddenly. The Keyblade! It can unlock the heart!  
  
  
  
Please, Wufei? Just do this, then maybe Jack will help us! Wufei sighed, and went into the room.  
  
Maybe I can help, he said, going to the heart. He unlocked it, and it started to beat.  
  
Jack exclaimed. And who might you be?  
  
I'm Wufei, he said, shaking Jack's extended hand. Duo pushed Wufei out of the way.  
  
Duo said, in awed by his presence. You're Jack, the pumpkin king.  
  
Yes I am, Jack said. And you are?  
  
he managed to say, taking his hand. Wow, this is a great honor.  
  
Who's your other friend? Jack asked.  
  
I'm Trowa.  
  
Your costumes are so life like, it's almost scaring me! Jack said. Do you want to be in this year's Halloween? It's going to be a blast!  
  
Duo said, still in awe.  
  
Uh, why is this Heartless strapped down to the table? What are you trying to accomplish? Wufei asked.  
  
Well, they just came to town recently, Jack said. And I wanted them to be in this year's Halloween, but they won't dance with me. So, the doctor is trying to figure out a way so we can control them.  
  
said the doctor, moving to the other side of the table. We need to fuse this creature with the heart. He flipped a switch. The Heartless began to glow and so did the heart. Yes. Yes! It's working! Suddenly, it stopped. What?! My inventions are always perfect! What went wrong!?  
  
Maybe we missed an ingredient, Jack said.  
  
My inventions are flawless! Except, it might need a memory. He turned around. Sally? Sally! He called. Good for nothing girl! I don't know why I created her!  
  
Don't worry, Jack said. We'll go find her.  
  
And ask her for her memory. Oh, and look for a surprise, too. The mayor should know where that is.  
  
Well, let's go, guys! Jack said, walking out.  
  
Duo said, in awed. I'm actually in the same room-  
  
Oh come on, Wufei said, pulling Duo along.  
  
********************************  
DS: Whoa! She's sick! It's a short chapter! *RS hits DS* What?!  
RS: No, it's because of Xellos! I'll be glad when Eva comes and gets him.  
Xellos *his eyes still in the anime happy state, but not smiling*: So, what happens next?  
RS: You'll just have to wait and see! In the meantime, *pulls out a huge ice cream cone*  
Xellos: Oooooooo, ice cream! *RS gives it to him* Yea! I got ice cream ^^  
Deorwin *appears*: No you don't! *Takes the ice cream, eats it, evilly laughs, then disappears.* Yummy, swirl!  
Xellos: RS, your brother stole my ice cream! *RS holds out her hands and another one appears* Yea! *takes it and starts to eat it, happily*  
RS: Since today is Valentine's Day, I should spend it with someone special.  
DS: You are! Me!  
RS: What? You're just my boyfriend! *Sephiroth appears from no where. RS grabs him* Hello, handsome.  
DS *sadly*: But, I-  
RS *angrily*: Oh, go find Aerith.  
DS: Okay ^^ *goes off somewhere*  
Cloud *appears*: DS is romancing Aerith, so I don't have anyone.  
RS *looks at Sephiroth, then at Cloud*: Fine, you can go.  
Sephiroth: Whew. That was close. Time to wreak havoc on society! Mwhahahahahahahahaha *disappears*  
RS *arms around Cloud*: Hey, Cloud ^^  
Cloud: Okay, I'm obviously at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
RS: Happy Valentine's Day! *dips him and kisses him*  
Xellos *extremely happy*: Flamer friendly! Don't forget to review and give me ice cream ^^  
Cloud *after kiss*: Whoa. That's not how it's done. This is how it's done. *Cloud dips her and kisses her*  
Xellos *sweatdrops*: I'll be glad when Valentine's Day is over...


	19. Halloween Town, Part 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, Lord of the Rings, Slayers or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything, by now.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Eighteen  
  


So, Jack, Wufei said, as they walked out. Do you work?  
  
No, not really. My job is to arrange Halloween.  
  
  
  
Duo, cut it out, Trowa growled. They entered the cemetery. Suddenly, a black robed figure appeared, with a strange blade in its hand. Wufei was the only one who knew what the creature was.  
  
It's a Nazgul! He yelled.  
  
A what? Duo asked.  
  
A Nazgul, half dead, half alive kings of Middle Earth-  
  
Woofie, I can't believe you're talking about that stupid book you lost and we're almost done our adventure!  
  
It's not stupid, Wufei snorted. It's a classic-  
  
Boring book.  
  
Hey! Don't talk about that book like that! said a small voice. Duo looked down. There was Smokey.  
  
said the Nazgul, taking off the hood. Deorwin smiled, evilly.  
  
Even worse than a Nazgul, Duo said. It's Deorwin.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Suddenly, a purple haired, anime happy eyes guy appeared. Oh great. How did you get here? Wasn't Elenwen supposed to look after you?  
  
That is a secret, he said, laughing.  
  
Okay, what did you do with my sister?  
  
That is a secret, too!  
  
What isn't a secret, you wacko?! Deorwin yelled, losing his patience (what little he has.)  
  
That I am Xellos, mysterious and trickster priest,' he said, with a bow.  
  
Wow! Xellos, Duo said, happily.  
  
Come on, Smokey, Deorwin said. We won't give them any help on what to do next. They left the cemetery. Xellos took a seat on a gravestone.  
  
Uh, do you know this guy? Jack asked Wufei.  
  
Nope. Don't have a clue who, or what he is, Wufei said. Xellos grinned.  
  
Jack called. Suddenly, the ghost dog appeared. He looked more like a sheet than anything else. Have you seen Sally? Zero flew into the gravestone Xellos was sitting on.  
  
Hello, Jack, Sally said, standing.  
  
Jack said. We need your memory, for the doc.  
  
Oh, you mean this? Sally asked, holding a flower.  
  
A forget-me-not is your memory? Wufei asked, gently taking the flower. Sally nodded.  
  
You're forgetting someone, Xellos said.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
That is also a secret! Xellos said, laughing. Wufei couldn't take it anymore.  
  
You're getting on my nerves! Wufei yelled.  
  
Good. Then I'm accomplishing what I'm supposed to in life.  
  
Isn't he great? Duo asked Trowa. Trowa rolled his eyes, then stalked off. Suddenly, he caught the scent of someone. He got down on all fours and started to sniff around.  
  
What am I forgetting, whoever you are? Wufei asked, suddenly clam. Xellos looked sort of serious.  
  
A surprise, he said.  
  
Jack said. Did you see the mayor go by here?  
  
I think so, Sally said. He said something about a surprise.  
  
Well, don't worry. Once we get this last thing, the heart will be complete and the heartless will be able to dance with me! Oh, I know you'll love it, Sally!  
  
I don't think this is a good idea, Jack-  
  
Nonsense! It'll be great! Just wait and see! This will be the greatest Halloween ever! Trowa started to dig, right beside a coffin.  
  
What'd you find? Wufei asked.  
  
A human, Trowa said, still digging.  
  
A human? Trowa didn't respond. Do you think it could be-?  
  
  
  
Wow, I can't believe it! Duo squealed, like a little kid in a toy store. Two of my all time favorite people, in the same day! I'm so lucky!  
  
said a voice behind a tombstone. Someone stuck out an ice cream cone.  
  
Ooooooo! Ice cream! Xellos said, happily going over and taking the bait. He sat down and started to lick it.   
  
Now I have you! Elenwen said, standing up. Interfering with my story-  
  
But it was boring back there, Xellos complained, between licks.  
  
We'll discuss it later. How can I baby sit you if you keep running off?  
  
I'm a 1014 years old! Xellos whined, still licking the never ending ice cream.  
  
Eva wanted me to baby-sit you! So, come on! They disappear.  
  
So, what exactly are you planning for Halloween? Duo asked, sitting near Sally and Jack.  
  
I'm not too sure, but I'm going to get these heartless to dance with me. I'll go from there.  
  
Well, coming out of that well was a nice touch.  
  
You really think so? Duo nodded. Hm, I think I can incorporate it somehow. Come on, guys! We need to get back to the doctor, Jack said. Duo quickly followed after him.  
  
Almost done? Wufei asked.  
  
How should I know?! Trowa growled.  
  
Well, I'm going back with Jack and Duo. Be good. Trowa growled. Wufei turned and went with the others. Trowa, then, hit something solid.  
  
Trowa quickly dug around it. It was a pretty good sized box. That's strange. Timothy? He heard some muffled cries. He opened it. There was the red head boy, dressed like Sora, tied and gagged in the box. You're Timothy? The boy nodded, sort of frightened. Trowa smiled and picked the boy up and sat him on the ground beside him. He slashed through the ropes. Timothy ungagged himself.  
  
Who are you? he asked.  
  
I'm Trowa Barton.  
  
No way! You know, my grandpa was on the same ship as you were!  
  
  
  
Grandpa Howard helped build the Peacemillion.  
  
  
  
~At the Lab~  
  
Good! Good! The doctor said. Did you get the surprise as well?  
  
Well, we couldn't find the mayor- Jack began.  
  
I have it! said a voice. Everyone turned. Timothy had the it was a jack-in-a-box.  
  
Who are you? Duo asked.  
  
Are you Timothy? Wufei asked. He nodded. Trowa walked up beside him.  
  
Yeah, I dug him up, Trowa said, putting a hand on Timothy's red hair.  
  
Finally, I have all the ingredients for a heart! the doctor said. He took the box from Timothy, and went to the heart.  
  
Well, this is it, Trowa said. The doctor put all the ingredients together and made the heart.  
  
Now, to see if it works, the doctor said, carrying it in his wheelchair. Suddenly, the wheelchair fell and the heart went flying. A witch girl grabbed the heart and three kids ran out.  
  
Oh no! It's Lock, Shock and Barrel! Duo said. We gotta get He ran out.  
  
Hm, your friend is kinda strange, Jack said to Wufei.  
  
Uh huh, Wufei said, nodding.  
  
Timothy, do you have a weapon? Trowa asked.  
  
Uh huh! Timothy said, pulling out a different looking keyblade. It's called the Spellbinder keyblade. Cool, huh? Merlin gave it to me in Traverse Town!  
  
How did he know their names? I thought you guys just came here, Jack said, as they walked out.  
  
Lucky guess, I guess, Wufei said. Or maybe because he had watched The Nightmare Before Christmas several thousand times.  
  
The Nightmare Before Christmas? Jack asked. I never heard of that before.   
  
It's a movie that he loves, Wufei said. We'll have to get it to you. You'll absolutely love the main character.  
  
Timothy said to him. I thought the main character of The Nightmare Before Christmas was Jack.  
  
It is, Trowa said back to him.  
  
Hullo, again, said the Nazgul (otherwise known as Deorwin). Can we join you guys?  
  
Jack said. The more the better! We're looking for a heart-  
  
Maybe you should send Zero to go and figure out where they went, Deorwin suggested.  
  
That's not a bad idea! Zero! The ghost dog appeared from the well. Go find Lock, Shock and Barrel. And be quick about it!  
  
Zero said, turning and flying towards the cemetery.  
  
Let's go! Jack said.  
  
~After finding a secret passageway in the cemetery~  
  
The trio were in a tub, that was walking across the bridge. Duo was watching them, as the others ran up to him.  
  
About time you guys came, Duo said. They're headed towards Oogie Boogie's Manor.  
  
I knew Oogie Boogie had something to do with this! Jack said. I wonder what he's up to this time.  
  
Well, let's go across and figure it out, Timothy said, running ahead of them.  
  
Jack said, going after him. Timothy was on the bridge and it started to roll back.  
  
Timothy said, almost falling. Jack grabbed him, and took him back down.  
  
You see, Woofie, Duo said. That could have been you. Wouldn't that have been embarrassing! Wufei growled.  
  
What are you talking about? You're the one that's running around Halloween Town like a chicken with no head.  
  
I know this place like the back of my hands, Duo claimed.  
  
Uh huh, Deorwin said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hey! What's he doing with us? Duo asked.  
  
He wanted to come along, Trowa said.  
  
You have to be careful, Timothy, Jack said, sitting the fifth grader down. That bridge only stays a bridge for a certain amount of time. You need to deploy the switch, so you can cross it.  
  
That's easy, Duo said, going to a tombstone and hitting it.  
  
Show off! Smokey yelled, from beneath the costume, somewhere.  
  
~At the Manor~  
  
Well, this is it, Wufei said. Another keyhole to seal and another boss to beat.  
  
This time, I get to help! Timothy said, happily.  
  
Trowa had fun beating most of them, Duo said. I only beat one. Wufei beat the last two, so it is Tim's turn to beat a baddie!  
  
Timothy asked, sort of shocked.  
  
Yep. All of us have beaten a few by ourselves. Now it's your turn! Duo said, evilly. Timothy looked frightened.  
  
Duo, stop scaring the kid, Wufei called. Wufei, Trowa, Jack and Deorwin were already almost up to the house. Come on, you two!  
  
Duo said, innocently running towards them. Timothy came behind, slowly.  
  
************************************  
Xellos *still eating the ice cream*: There's a trick to this, isn't there?  
RS *evilly smiling*: It's the never ending ice cream-  
Deorwin *appearing*: Of Khazad-dum!  
RS *yelling*: Go away, Deorwin of Khazad-dum! *Deorwin grins then leaves* I hate when he says everything is of Khazad-dum...  
DS *coming back with Aerith*: Looks like I haven't missed anything.  
Cloud *comes out of the closet*: Aerith!  
Aerith: Oh, hello Cloud.  
Cloud: Why are you with him? I thought you loved me!  
Aerith: Cloud, sit down. *they both sat on the bed* There's a time in every couples life, when they get an itch for someone new. Some people call it the seven year itch. I'm experiencing it.  
Cloud *confused*: But Aerith-  
Aerith *putting a finger to his lips*: You'll find someone else that'll love you for who you are. Now, back to DS ^^ *went and sat in his lap. DS grins*  
RS: Xellos, it's okay. You don't have to eat the ice cream.  
Xellos *determined*: Yes, I do! Must eat the ice cream-  
Deorwin *appears*: Of Khazad-dum! *steals ice cream and disappears. Xellos looks sad.*   
Eva *appears*: Thanks for taking care of Xellos for me ^^ Come on, Xellos! I'm writing another fic!  
Xellos: Okay ^^ Bye! And remember:   
Eva and Xellos: That is a secret! *laugh evilly and disappear*  
DS *sweatdrop*: You have the strangest friends.  
RS *smiles*: I know. I attract weird people ^^  
Cloud *depressed*: Aerith dumped me for DS.  
RS: Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. *puts her arm around Cloud's shoulders, then comes to a realization* That means I was dumped too.  
DS: You mean to tell me that you are still in Halloween Town?!  
RS *laughs nervously*: I told you Xellos was holding me up.  
Wufei *walks in*: Oops, wrong room. *about to leave*  
RS: Hello, Wufei! Enjoying yourself so far? *Wufei snorts* I'll take that as a yes. Remember our contract-  
Wufei: Yeah, yeah, I remember.  
DS *suspiciously*: What contract?  
Wufei and RS: Nothing!  
Cloud: Anyway, remember to review and flamers are acceptable.  
DS: I am going to find out about this contact.  
Wufei *walking out*: I take the fifth.  
DS: RS, we need to move your room to another country so people can't take the fifth amendment.  
  
~Kingdom Gundam Bloopers is up as an independent story. If you like this story, please review this one!!~


	20. Halloween Town Completed!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, G Gundam or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Nineteen  
  


~In the Evil Playroom~  
  
Where is the heart? Jack demanded. It was after they had battled them.  
  
Oogie Boogie wanted it, Lock said.  
  
Yeah, but it was all Barrel's idea to tell him, Shock said.  
  
Yeah, you should be ashamed, Lock agreed.  
  
But, you guys agreed... Timothy was over by some machinery.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
I'm not doing anything! Timothy said, suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air. He suddenly hit one of the switches and the machinery started to work.  
  
Well, let's hope that doesn't go to anything important, Duo said.  
  
It does, Deorwin said. You need that to get to Oogie Boogie's torture chamber.  
  
Good job, Trowa said, with a nod of approval. Timothy smiled, then went over beside Trowa.  
  
Come on, guys, Jack said. We can hurry up and get this done!  
  
I'm hungry, Deorwin, Smokey said, still somewhere within the costume.  
  
Don't worry. I'll feed you right after the battle with Oogie Boogie, okay?  
  
After climbing down the entire manor, they found a green door.  
  
This is it, Jack said. Are you all ready to fight?  
  
Yep! Timothy's already to fight! Duo said, pushing Timothy forward. Timothy looked extremely nervous.  
  
Duo, don't do that! Trowa snapped, stepping infront of him.  
  
Oh, we have mother hen, now, Duo said, crossing his arms. Trowa growled, deeply, and extended his claws. More like mother dog. I would say a word that describes it, but I don't feel like getting blasted by the voice.  
  
Wufei said, putting a hand on his shoulder. It'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to Timothy. Will we, Duo? He went in, followed by Jack. Trowa and Timothy went in, Timothy holding tightly to Trowa's hand. Duo rolled his eyes then went in. Last came Deorwin and Smokey.  
  
~In the Torture Chamber~  
  
Well, well, if it isn't Jack, said a voice. And his group of meddling kids.  
  
I've heard that before, but where? Duo said, trying to think. Meddling kids, meddling kids...  
  
I knew you were behind this! Jack said.  
  
Oh well. I give you credit for thinking. Now, all heartless will obey me! Oogie Boogie ate the heart. Heartless! Come to me! Two Wavens came. Oogie Boogie asked, outraged. Only two of you?! He roared. Suddenly, the group was hit down to the bottom layer. Let's play!!  
  
Timothy asked. Trowa smiled, reassuringly.  
  
Don't worry. Just do everything I tell you to. Timothy nodded. Oogie Boogie threw the dice down.  
  
Run! The dice explode! Jack said, running in the opposite direction.  
  
Deorwin asked. Smokey? Where are you?  
  
I smell Timothy Hay, the guinea pig said, running towards Oogie Boogie.  
  
Don't worry about your rat, Wufei said.  
  
She's not a rat!  
  
Whatever. She's small and we're not. Run! Wufei grabbed Deorwin and pulled him along.  
  
I thought I smelled Timothy Hay! Smokey said, right beside Oogie Boogie's foot. She starts eating him.  
  
Oogie Boogie yelled. Get off of me! He starts to run from the guinea pig, Smokey runs after him.  
  
That's just freaky, Duo said. A big guy like him scared of a guinea pig. That's just like Wufei's scared of the-  
  
Wufei said, giving him a dirty look. If you want to live to see the tip of your braid go past your rear, then shut up! Smokey suddenly leaped, something a normal guinea pig can't go much of, and got on Oogie Boogie's back.  
  
I'm being eaten! he yelled, running around in circles. Smokey ate a huge hole in Oogie Boogie's sewing. Suddenly, the platform under Wufei went up. Wufei went to Oogie Boogie and started hitting him with the keyblade.  
  
Take this! My love, my anger and all my sorrow! Wufei yelled, slashing him. Then, Wufei jumped down, guinea pig in hand. Domon Kasshu (from G Gundam) suddenly appears.  
  
Hey! You stole my line! he protested.  
  
Oh well, Wufei said, shrugging.  
  
Why you-  
  
Domon Kasshu! Deorwin suddenly squealed. He starts running towards him.  
  
Grrrrr. I'll be back for you! Domon quickly started to run towards the doors. Deorwin followed him, grabbing Smokey on the way out.  
  
That was strange, Timothy said.  
  
Jack agreed. Suddenly, Oogie Boogie started deflate, and he was reduced to a pile of bugs. Well, that heart was a failure. We'll have to tell the doctor when we get back.  
  
~Outside the manor~  
  
I didn't have to beat the guy, Timothy said, with a raspberry at Duo. Duo did the same back at him.  
  
Cut it out, Wufei snapped. Both of you. They were on the bridge, when the manor behind them began to shake.  
  
What's gong on? Timothy asked.  
  
Without Oogie Boogie, his manor is going to be destroyed, Jack said. The house collasped, revealing the keyhole.  
  
This is going to be interesting, Wufei said. How am I supposed to do that?  
  
In the game, Timothy said. Sora points the keyblade at the moon and the moon reflects in into the keyhole.  
  
Oh really? Duo asked. How do you know that?  
  
I watched my friend beat the whole entire game in a day.  
  
Jack said. Give it a try, Wufei.  
  
Wufei said, pointing the keyblade at the moon. A beam went up and hit the moon. Several beams shot everywhere. One hit the keyhole and it disappeared. All the other's disappeared and explosions went off in different directions. Wufei said, nervously.   
  
~Back at the Lab~  
  
Well, Halloween will have to be postponed this year, Jack said, disappointed. We'll have to come up with another way to make the Heartless dance, after we rebuild the whole town.  
  
Well, good luck, Jack, Duo said, as they left. Good going, Woofie. You destroyed the whole entire planet, when you're supposed to save it.  
  
Wufei said. They'll make it even more scary than before if they rebuild it.  
  
Well, off to Neverland, Timothy said, happily.  
  
How do you know? Duo asked.  
  
Because I have, Timothy said, pulling out a thick book. The Book of Everything You Need to Know about Kingdom Hearts. It also includes useless information that every player should know.  
  
Okay, and how did you get that? Trowa asked.  
  
From the author, he said, innocently.  
  
Duo asked.  
  
She's the author, isn't she? Timothy asked.  
  
Let me see that! Wufei said, grabbing the book and reading it.  
  
Well, then, let's go to Neverland, Trowa said.  
  
*******************************  
DS: Wow, another short chapter. And Xellos isn't here! *RS comes in, depressed* What happened to you?  
RS: This author named nut job came and stole Cloud from me. *sighs* Cloud seems happier with her, anyways.  
DS: And what about Riku-  
RS: He's in love with Kairi.  
DS: Quatre?  
RS: Dorothy has him. *mumbles* Die evil Dorothy.  
DS: George?  
RS: He's in love with Miss Marie Louise  
DS: That leaves almost no one. Uh, Xellos?  
RS *yells*: Are you insane?! Eva and several hundred other people love him!  
DS: How about Wufei?  
RS: Sally has the hots for him.  
DS: We'll worry about your love life later, kay?  
RS: Kay ^^  
DS:You know the drill. Flamer friendly and reviews are alway welcome ^^  
RS: Maybe reviews will cheer me up...


	21. Towards Neverland

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty  
  


I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away- Timothy sang.  
  
How many more times do we have to listen to this? Duo grumbled.  
  
I don't know, but it's getting on my nerves, Wufei grumbled, in agreement. Since Trowa had pulled the radio out and threw it in the lake at Halloween Town, Timothy decided to sing, in protest.  
  
If I can see it, then I can do it! I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can-  
  
Duo interrupted. Timothy threw the book at him.  
  
Do you know any other songs? Wufei asked.  
  
Timothy chirped. Well, I take that back. I do know a few others, but I think you'd want to hear the one I have been singing.  
  
Anything but I believe I can fly, Trowa groaned.  
  
Timothy said, clearing his throat. You think you own whatever land you land on-  
  
Duo asked. Timothy nodded. Any others?  
  
I will go the distance, Timothy suggested.  
  
  
  
Um, I just can't wait to be king?  
  
Skip that one.  
  
Uh, Following the leader?  
  
Do you know anything but Disney songs?! Timothy nodded. Duo sighed. Child, you're depraved.  
  
Mom says she wants to wait until I'm exposed to other music. She doesn't want me to listen to music with bad language in it. So, we listen to Disney songs.  
  
  
  
We should almost be there, Trowa said. Suddenly, the little ship began to shake.  
  
Whoa! What's that, captain? Wufei asked. Suddenly, a huge pirate ship flew by.  
  
It's Captain Hook's ship! Timothy said, excitedly. We'll probably be taken hostage!  
  
How can you be excited about that?! Duo snapped.  
  
Trowa, can you go around it? Wufei asked.  
  
I don't think so, he said. It's way larger than us.  
  
It's going to ram us! Duo yelled. Do something, Trowa!! Trowa smiled, suddenly, then pressed the petal. Not that, Trowa!!  
  
If it's going to ram us, might as well do some damage, Trowa said, suddenly evilly laughing.  
  
Yea! Get um Trowa! Timothy cheered.  
  
Are you crazy?! Wufei, tell them that they're crazy!  
  
I agree, Wufei said. Ram them as hard as you can, Trowa. Duo's mouth dropped open.  
  
Well, then, Duo said, leaning back in his seat. If that's how you want to die, then let's do it. What a stupid way to die.  
  
~On board the ship~  
  
Wufei woke up on wooden floor.  
  
About time, said a voice. He looked up.  
  
Wufei asked.  
  
While you were playing around with Trowa and Duo, Heero said. I found him. He stepped to the side. Quatre was leaned up against the mast, unconscious.   
  
Wufei said, getting to his feet.  
  
He's without a heart, Wufei. If he could have found him earlier, this wouldn't have happened. Wufei was about to go, but was stopped by several heartless.  
  
So, here's the keyblade master, said Captain Hook, in his K-mart clothes.  
  
What is with all of you?! Don't you know K-mart is going bankrupt?! Wufei asked.  
  
It is? Mr. Smee asked.  
  
Poppy cock! Captain Hook said, outraged. You'll go join you're troublemakers below! Wufei fell through a hole.  
  
~In the hold~  
  
Quatre's up there, Wufei said. And so is Heero.  
  
He is? Duo asked. That's great!  
  
Yeah, so all we have to go is get up there and get them.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Yeah, and we could all be up there, Timothy said. If you weren't on us!  
  
Oh, sorry. Wufei gets off of them.  
  
I guess you guys are prisoners, too, said a voice. They all looked.  
  
It's Peter Pan! Trowa said, excitedly. Wufei and Duo exchanged concerned glances.  
  
Are you okay, Trowa? Wufei asked. We know it's Peter Pan.  
  
Oh my gosh, Peter Pan said, excitedly. You're the guys from that TV show, _Gundam Wing_. It's my favorite show!  
  
Duo said. Wow, we're famous!!  
  
Oh, really? Wufei asked, sarcastically. If you notice, there are websites upon websites dedicated to us. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei.  
  
Actually, all of the boys like it back at the clubhouse, too, Peter Pan said. You're Trowa, right? Trowa nodded. Wow, you're like my favorite!  
  
What a coincidence! Trowa said. Out of all the Disney characters, you're my favorite, too!  
  
Wow! That's awesome! Peter Pan said.  
  
Wufei interrupted. We want to get to the top deck. Can you get us there?  
  
Of course, Peter Pan said. But first, I want to find Wendy.  
  
No problem, Trowa said, pushing Wufei out of the way. I'll do anything for you, Peter.  
  
Hey, what about our opinion? Duo asked.  
  
I'll go anywhere Trowa goes! Timothy said, pushing Duo out of the way.  
  
What gives? Duo asked Wufei.  
  
They want to fly, I assume, Wufei said, with a shrug.  
  
Don't ever assume! Peter Pan yelled. I don't want to become a donkey, today.  
  
Duo said. Suddenly, Tinker Bell came in the room.  
  
You found Wendy, Tink? Peter asked. Tinker Bell talked in her funny sounding language. Great job! Now we have to find Wendy! She said something, again. Oh, come on, Tink. We have to.  
  
Oh, she's a little jealous, eh? Duo asked, snickering. Tinker Bell turned red, then went up to him and hit him.   
  
***************************  
RS: Everything is in place. DS is out with Aeirth, so no one will see me leave. *Picks up two bags and leaves the room*


	22. Neverland Completed!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, Hershey or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know we don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-One  
  


~To the captain's chambers~  
  
Peter said, flying over to her. He picked her up. I've got to take care of her. Find Captain Hook and defeat him. Peter Pan flew back through where they came. Suddenly, the door opened on the other side. Wufei ran around.  
  
Wufei said. Heero was about to leave, with Quatre over his shoulder. He smirked.  
  
I'm leaving. See you at Hollow Baston, he said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Wufei's shadow came to life.  
  
Wufei asked, looking at his shadow-self. It suddenly hit him; Wufei went flying across the room.  
  
Duo and Trowa said, running towards him.  
  
Wufei said, sitting up. It'll be like fighting myself.  
  
What do you mean? Trowa asked.  
  
Look! It's Wufei's shadow! Timothy said.  
  
Oh, great, Duo said, sighing. We have to beat his shadow? That'll be like fighting Wufei!  
  
Trowa said. Heero won't be the only one with the honor to fight Wufei!  
  
  
  
Let's get him, Trowa! Duo yelled. Down with Wufei!!  
  
Why does everyone want to beat up on me? Wufei asked, with a sigh. Suddenly, Trowa, Duo and Timothy came flying by. Heero could barely beat me. What would make you think that you three can?  
  
What is that supposed to mean?! Duo yelled. We can beat you at any time. Right, guys?  
  
Timothy and Trowa said, in unison. Wufei closed his eyes, crossed his arms, with a slight smirk on his face. Again and again, they tried and everytime they flew back, missing Wufei.  
  
Duo said, tired of flying back and hitting the wall. How do we defeat you?  
  
One simple word, Wufei said.   
  
Trowa asked, in disbelief.  
  
I'm a severe chocolaholic. I'm surprised you guys didn't know that.  
  
You like chocolate? Duo asked, seriously not believing Wufei.  
  
Wufei called. She appeared, not very happy.  
  
Yes Wufei? she asked, trying to look happy.  
  
What's wrong? Wufei asked, looking sort of concerned. She shook her head.  
  
What do you need?  
  
Hershey's chocolate.  
  
she said, eyes widening. You're addicted to-  
  
Don't worry about, Wufei said, giving a reassuring smile. She looked unsure.  
  
Woofie's really addicted to chocolate? Duo asked. Trowa shrugged.  
  
she said, holding out her hand. There it appeared. Wufei looked at it, then at her.  
  
Wufei said, not touching it.  
  
Aren't you going to take it? Elenwen asked, puzzled.  
  
If I touch it, I'm going to eat it. Duo, take it and give it to my shadow.  
  
Duo said, not too sure. Hey, alternate Woofie! Duo called, holding up the chocolate bar. The shadow saw that candy bar and dove at it, ripping it from Duo's hands and starting to eat it. Whoa, that's a real chocolate addiction.  
  
Is that all you needed me for? she asked.  
  
Actually, I was wondering if you could supply him with a few more, Wufei said. Just to keep him busy.  
  
she said.  
  
You, of all people, are addicted to chocolate, Duo said. Now we know your weakness!  
  
Actually, to settle the score of the fight, Heero challenged me to a game of checkers. Somehow he had found out that I loved chocolate. Whenever it was his turn, he'd give me a chocolate bar. Cheater. They walked out on deck. Suddenly, they were surrounded by heartless.  
  
Duo said, looking at the soldiers. Not good.  
  
Hand over the keyblade, boy, Captain Hook said. And we'll spare you and the others.  
  
Are you crazy?! Wufei demanded. Captain Hook, suddenly, evilly smiled.  
  
Your friend told me that, he said, taking out a bag of fudge. Wufei stiffened. That you'd do anything for chocolate, mainly fudge.  
  
That dirty rat, Duo growled. Wait until I get my hands on Heero when we get back!  
  
Come on, Wufei, Captain Hook said, waving the bag. Wufei's hands began to quiver. I know you want it. Just give me the Keyblade and everything will be okay.  
  
Timothy said, pulling out his keyblade. There's no way you'll be getting his keyblade!  
  
What?! Two keyblade masters?! That's not fair! Captain Hook said.  
  
That's right, Mr. Smee said. That cannot be right.  
  
It isn't? Timothy asked, looking at his keyblade.  
  
That's true, said the voice overhead. The keyblade dissolved out of Timothy's hands.  
  
Then, what do I fight with? Timothy asked. Suddenly, a light saber appeared in his hands. Cool! I'm Luke Skywalker, now!  
  
Hey! That's still not fair! Hook said. They have two swords!  
  
Fine, be picky! Timothy's light saber dissolved and a laser replaced it.  
  
Timothy said. This will do! Thanks!!  
  
Come on, Wufei, Duo said. We're counting on you. Do what's right, for getting out of the game.  
  
Getting out of the game, Wufei repeated, growing weaker by the second.  
  
I'll buy you two pounds of fudge, Trowa said.  
  
Two pounds? Wufei asked, peaking his attention.  
  
Five pounds, Captain Hook said, pulling out a couple more bags.  
  
Ten pounds, Trowa said, as if they were bidding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa stopped to think.  
  
I can't go any higher, Trowa said, shaking his head. Sorry, Duo. Fudge is expensive.  
  
Mr. Smee, Captain Hook said. Bring the man up his eighty pounds of fudge.  
  
You ba- Duo began. Trowa covered Timothy's ears; Duo clasped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Trowa said, sternly. Do we have to resort to profanity? We have a fifth grader aboard the ship.  
  
he said, looking at the ground. Eighty pounds of fudge was brought up. Wufei fell to his knees, barely able to keep himself from lunging at it.  
  
Well, Wufei. What's your decision? Captain Hook asked, pretty confident that he would win. Wufei finally climbed to his feet and looked at Captain Hook. Trowa and Duo exchanged glances of defeat. There was no way Wufei couldn't refuse free fudge.  
  
Captain Hook, Wufei said, taking a deep breath. This hurts me more than it does you. You can take that fudge and shove it.  
  
  
  
You heard me. I won't repeat myself.  
  
You fool! Mr. Smee, dispose of them! After you dump all the fudge off the ship. Captain Hook went into his chambers. The solider Heartless began to dump it overboard. Wufei looked mortified.  
  
No! That's an injustice! Wufei yelled, running towards the soldiers, whom were committing the He totally annihilated the Heartless, then sat down and started eating the fudge, uncontrollably.  
  
Oh no! We've lost him! Duo cried, running around the ship. What are we going to do? What are we going to do?! Mr. Smee, quietly, got on a row boat and rowed away.  
  
Timothy said, running up beside him. Please, stop! You're going to make yourself sick, or even fat! Wufei didn't care, just gobbled down five more pounds.  
  
Trowa said, with a sigh. Might as well try and go beat Hook. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Hook came running out, thinking it was Mr. Smee. You've destroyed the sanity of two of my friends, I'm not going to let you ruin our chances of escaping this prison.  
  
Ah, so you think you're quick, Hook said. He stabbed at Trowa, with his sword; Trowa quickly moved. Trowa dodged all of Hook's attacks. Captain Hook was becoming irritated. Hook yelled, fainting an attack and stabbing Trowa. Trowa looked stunned.  
  
Oh no, Trowa! Timothy said. He ran towards him. Captain Hook smiled, then yanked his sword out of Trowa. Trowa sank down to the deck. Timothy stood there, staring at his fallen comrade. How dare you! he yelled, pulling out his gun. He started to shoot Captain Hook.  
  
Ah! Stop! Stop! Hook yelled, running around the ship. Timothy stopped, then ran and tackled him and Hook over the ship. Trowa wasn't stunned because it had hurt; it didn't feel like anything. He stood, as if nothing happened, and ran to the side.  
  
He yelled. Suddenly, Timothy and Peter Pan flew by. They landed on the deck.  
  
Timothy said, hugging him. I thought Hook stabbed you.  
  
I thought he did too, Trowa said. Obviously, it's against Disney to have blood and that kind of stuff.  
  
Yeah, I think so, too, Timothy said, grinning.  
  
Come on, Peter said. I have to take all of you to the clock tower. That's where the keyhole is.  
  
~Big Ben~  
  
Duo said, looking strangely at the giggling Chinese pilot. Eat too much?  
  
It's an intense sugar high, Peter said. Hook has been playing that trick several times on my boys. It'll wear off, eventually.  
  
Hello, Peter, Wendy said, waving.  
  
Well, I'm going to be with her for a while, Peter said. You guys find the keyhole. Peter flew away. Midnight suddenly stuck and the keyhole appeared. Wufei, was flying around in circles, giggling to himself.  
  
Trowa said. You need to lock the keyhole.  
  
Wufei yelled, flying towards it. Trowa and Duo shook their heads.  
  
Well, after Wufei finally locks the keyhole, Duo said. We need to go back to Traverse Town. I'm beat!  
  
Yeah, so am I, Trowa said. I think Wufei just needs to get rid of some extra energy. Their gaze turned back to him, flying around the clock tower.  
  
*******************************  
DS *comes in*: Hey, RS- *finds an empty room* That's strange. She barely leaves her room and it's not school time. *calls* Hey, Kairi!  
Kairi *comes in*: Hm?  
DS: Have you seen RS?  
Kairi: I saw her leave not too long ago. She had a bag or two with her.  
DS: She had bags?!  
Kairi *nods*: Yeah. She didn't look too happy.  
DS: Well, I guess she just needs some time alone. I don't blame her. *notices note* Huh? *picks up and starts to read* What?!  
Kairi *concerned*: What's wrong?  
DS: She's gone. Not for good, just to clear her thoughts. She's pretty upset. Great, that means instead of supervising, I have to write stories.  
Kairi: Well, good thing you as good of a writer as she is. *DS nods*  
DS: That means I have to write. *Goes into closet and starts to scream*  
Kairi: He'll get over it. Review ^^ Flamers are friendly, or is it the other way around?


	23. Back to Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, The Lord of the Rings or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know I don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Two  
  


~Back in Traverse Town~  
  
Wufei skipped, merrily ahead of the group.  
  
You thought I was annoying? Duo asked Trowa. Timothy had fallen asleep, so Trowa was carrying him.  
  
I never knew Wufei to be so lively, Trowa agreed, with a yawn.  
  
Hello, Cid! Wufei yelled, waving in Cid's face.  
  
Whoa! What's gotten into you?! Cid asked, totally bewildered. Wufei giggled.  
  
I just ate eighty pounds of fudge and I'm extremely hyper!!!! He yelled, bouncing off to Geppetto's house. A few seconds later, Trowa and the others walked by.  
  
Hey Cid, Duo said, with a slight wave. We'll talk in the morning.  
  
Okay, but your friend-  
  
Wufei will be okay, Trowa said, with another yawn. If he bounces by, tell him we're at the inn. Cid nodded, watching them disappear into the second district.  
  
So, I told them that Smokey will be okay, since she's smaller than us, Wufei said, talking really fast. I pulled Deorwin along and then I noticed that Smokey was killing Oogie Boogie, so I got under him, just in case. Suddenly, the platform raised and I slashed and slashed and slashed-  
  
Geppetto said, interrupting. Can't you see that we were trying to sleep?  
  
Wufei said. Then he smiled and giggled. See you later then! Wufei bounced away.  
  
~In the Inn~  
  
Trowa tucked Timothy in beside him. Trowa laid himself down and instantly went to sleep.  
  
Duo laid, staring at the ceiling. He thought he was tired, yet he felt a little uneasy.  
  
Quatre's lost his heart, he said, quietly. I wonder if we'll be able to find it. I hope we can. I don't think any of us will be able to live with ourselves, if we lose Quatre. He turned to his side, then sat straight up. Someone was outside his door, hissing. Duo slowly stood and went to the door. He quickly opened it. The person giggled. Duo sighed. Wufei, give me the spray paint.  
  
No, it's my precious, Wufei said, running off. It's mine!  
  
Duo yelled. Wufei's giggle echoed back. Duo sighed and shook his head. Stay out of trouble! Duo yelled.  
  
Shut up! came an angry voice. People are trying to sleep!  
  
came another angry voice.  
  
Shut up, Yuffie!  
  
Don't make me do something to you, Squall!  
  
It's Leon! Duo sighed, again, then retired back in his room.  
  
~Third District~  
  
Wufei's spray can stopped. He had blanketed the whole town in graffiti.  
  
Nooooooooo! My precious is dead! Wufei yelled, shaking the can, ferociously. He threw the can up against the wall. He started to bounce up and down, angrily. He suddenly said, smelling it. He ran towards the smell.   
  
~Next day~  
  
Trowa woke up with a jolt. There was a guinea pig on his chest, her rear end was in his face.  
  
Trowa said.   
  
Smokey asked, turning around.  
  
Get off.  
  
Trowa was getting irritated.  
  
Get off of me.  
  
Trowa grabbed Smokey and started to shake her.  
  
When I say to get off of me, I mean it! Trowa yelled.  
  
What are you doing? a voice asked. Trowa looked. There was Deorwin. Trowa threw Smokey out the window. Smokey screamed. Deorwin suddenly turned dark. Trowa, where is my Smokey?! he asked, in a deep tone of voice.  
  
She went sky diving, Trowa said, nervously. Deorwin suddenly jumped on the bed, enraged.  
  
Duo opened his eyes, slowly, then saw strings. He sat up.  
  
Oh no. Wufei has been in here, Duo sighed, standing and trying to weave himself through the strings. Suddenly, he hit one, and a bucket of pink dye fell on his head.   
  
~Somewhere~  
  
Wufei slowly woke up. He was sleeping on an island, with a deserted house on it. He tried to remember what happened last. All he could remember was fudge.  
  
You've caused quite a ruckus, young man, said a voice behind him.  
  
Wufei looked.   
  
No, not quite, Merlin said. I'm Merlin. Unlike Gandalf, I live backwards in time. You should be ashamed of yourself, for ruining Traverse Town like you did.  
  
I did?  
  
Of course, you were on a sugar high, and that magical fudge I fed you has a side effect to make you forget things. Suddenly, the Fairy Godmother appeared.  
  
I just finished cleaning up the graffiti, she said. Next time, you're going to do the second district!  
  
Merlin sighed.  
  
So, where am I? And how did I get here? Wufei asked.  
  
We'll explain everything. Come inside.  
  
~In the hotel~  
  
Duo came out of the room, multicolored. Several eggs were splattered on him.  
  
I'm going to kill Wufei, he muttered, walking towards the bathroom. He went in and undressed. He turned on the water and jumped in.  
  
screamed a voice. Abandon ship! Abandon ship! I'm not supposed to get wet!  
  
Duo looked down, then jumped. There was Smokey. What are you doing in here?  
  
she asked, looking up. Suddenly, she screamed and somehow jumped out.  
  
That was strange, Duo said.  
  
Deorwin, Deorwin, Timothy said, separating Trowa and Deorwin. It'll be okay. See? There goes Smokey, he said, pointing.  
  
Deorwin asked. He looked; she came out of the bathroom, soaked. Whoever did that will pay! Deorwin went in the bathroom and saw Duo's clothes. Deorwin smiled evilly and took Duo's clothes.  
  
~In the Mystical House~  
  
You somehow were able to smell the fudge as I was cooking it, Merlin said. I do all the cooking around here, since Miss Bibbity, Boppity Boo can't do it!  
  
What is that supposed to mean, Merlin? Fairy Godmother demanded. I have you know, you're cooking far passes mine, but we all know who's magic passes who!  
  
Madam, I have no idea what you're talking about! All of it is blasphemous!  
  
Take that back!  
  
No, I can't lie. Wufei sighed, shaking his head.  
  
They're like Duo and me, he said. He stood. You know what? he said. I think we should sit down, with a cup of hot chocolate and discuss this like adults.  
  
I agree, Merlin said, about to change her into a witch.  
  
So do I, Fairy Godmother said, about to change Merlin into a pumpkin. A table appeared, with cups of hot chocolate on it. Wufei quickly sat at his spot and started drinking the chocolate.  
  
Hollow Baston is very dangerous, Merlin said.  
  
Yes, very! Fairy Godmother agreed. All of the six princess' of heart were taken there. I've heard that it was supposed to be seven pure hearts to open the keyhole to darkness. Wufei spit his hot chocolate out.  
  
Seven pure hearts? Wufei asked. Merlin and Fairy Godmother looked at him, strangely.  
  
Yes. Why? Do you think you know who the seventh is? Wufei looked down at his cup.  
  
Yes, but he doesn't have a heart, Wufei said.  
  
  
  
~Back at the Inn~  
  
Duo said, peeking out of the door. Have you seen my clothes?  
  
Trowa said. But Hilde did pack you an extra pair. Duo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Trowa, you're a life saver. If it weren't for the girls, we'd be toast.  
  
You'd be toast, Trowa said, taking a suitcase out from under the bed. I'm perfectly fine without Catherine. He threw Duo's clothes to him.  
  
Aw, you don't mean that, Duo said, shutting the door.  
  
Yes I do, Trowa said, putting the suitcase back under the bed. I mean, yeah, she's my big sister, but she treats me like I'm two. I'm not two! I'm seventeen, and I expect to be treated like I'm seventeen.  
  
Try explaining to her, Duo said.  
  
Yeah, that's how my mom treats me, Timothy said. That's why I'm so limited to what music I listen to and what video games I can get. All my friends can listen to what they want, not having parental controls on the internet, get rated M' games for the PS2, but I can't.  
  
Trowa said. Your mom just wants to protect you from bad things. Catherine is, well, different. She's my sister-  
  
Then maybe she wants to protect you, too, Timothy interrupted, standing and walking towards the door. I'm going to look for Wufei, okay?  
  
Don't wander far from the hotel, Trowa said, laying down on the bed. Timothy left. Then, there was a knock at the balcony door. Trowa sat up. The person knocked again.  
  
Trowa? Duo? Timothy? It's me, Wufei! Open up! said the person. Trowa opened the door. Wufei came in, breezing by Trowa. We have to go to Hollow Baston. Quatre's in trouble, he said. Where's Duo and Timothy?  
  
What's going on? Trowa asked.  
  
Maleficent is gathering the princess' of heart to open the portal to darkness, Wufei explained. She has all six. All she needs is Quatre's heart and the universe will be flooded with darkness.  
  
Wait, Quatre? Is he a prince of heart? Trowa asked.  
  
Wufei said, with a nod. Suddenly, Duo came out of the bathroom.  
  
Duo yelled, jumping on Wufei's back. He pinned Wufei down. Why, I should kill you!  
  
What are you talking about? Wufei asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
You put strings up in my room last night, to trigger traps on me!  
  
No I didn't!  
  
Yes you did! Timothy came in, right at that moment. He looked confused.  
  
Timothy asked. What are you doing?  
  
Admit it, Wufei, you set traps in my room while I was sleeping.  
  
Why would I do that?! Wufei yelled.  
  
Timothy said. Wufei didn't do it.  
  
  
  
Deorwin did. I saw him leave your room late last night. Duo looked embarrassed.  
  
he got off of Wufei. Heh heh, sorry. You were on a sugar high-  
  
It doesn't matter, Wufei snapped. I'll still going to kill you for getting us in this game, in the first place.  
  
Come on, Trowa said. We need to go to Hollow Baston, after we talk with Cid. Seems that he has an upgrade for us.  
  
Wufei and Duo said, in unison. They looked at each other, then turned away, with a Trowa and Timothy exchanged glances.  
  
This is going to be some trip, Trowa said.  
  
You're telling me, Timothy agreed.  
  
***************************************  
DS: Whoa! I see why this takes long, lengthy, chapters! *Wufei storms in room*  
Wufei *angrily*: Why did you show that clip in the bloopers?! I didn't want it shown!  
DS *smiles*: I thought it showed the nicer side of Justice Woman Hater Wufei. Besides, I had to show that our relationship was deteriorating even before chapter 18.  
Wufei *crosses his arms*: Well, I don't approve of it!  
DS: Oh, come on, Wufei. I think we all know that you're a sappy person, deep inside.  
Wufei *takes out katana*: You have no justice! I'll chop you into little itty bitty bits, then feed you to RS's hamster!  
DS *looks confident*: Wait until Sally finds out that you're standing up for another woman. Especially a woman with a boyfriend. *Wufei growls, then puts his katana away. DS laughs* Besides, I'm enjoying myself with my new power! I hope she never comes back. *Wufei slightly smiles*  
Wufei: Well, if you're in charge, then I quit.  
DS: WHAT?!  
Wufei *simply*: I quit. I don't have a contract with you, but with RS. I knew she would be nice to me, because she one of the few women that do like me.  
DS: She likes you? *Wufei nods* Oh... I didn't know that.  
Wufei: I'll be leaving after Hollow Baston. You'll have to get another main character by then. Which leaves you with two or three chapters to find a replacement. Good luck. *Wufei walks out, chuckling to himself*  
DS: No! This could be the end of Kingdom Gundam! I have to find her! Shoot! Why did she have to leave all of a sudden?! Unless I kill off Wufei and make Duo the main character. Hmmmm...


	24. Hollow Baston, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know I don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Three  
  


~Approaching Hollow Baston~  
  
Wufei sat, extremely quiet in the gummi ship. Duo was teaching Timothy how to play chest and Trowa was driving.  
  
Trowa said, suddenly. Are you okay? Wufei didn't respond. He took out his cell phone and put it to his ear. Trowa looked concerned, watching Wufei in the rear view mirror. Wufei looked disgusted, throwing the cell phone across the ship.  
  
Duo asked, looking up. Timothy turned around. Wufei looked totally zoned out. Timothy and Duo exchanged glances. What's wrong? Wufei didn't respond. Fine, if you're going to act like Heero and bottle up whatever is going on, then go ahead. Don't blame me if you go insane.  
  
Do you really know what's going on with him? Timothy asked. Duo shook his head.  
  
I don't know, he started zoning out back at Wonderland. This isn't good. Not good at all.  
  
Timothy said. What if Wufei doesn't turn out to be the keyblade master? What if it's someone else. Would you abandon him?  
  
I never thought of that, Duo said, looking at Wufei. I don't know. King Mickey told us to go with the person that's the key. If it's not him, then we'll have to follow the key. I would hate to leave him, though. Timothy took out the thick book.   
  
he said, giving it to Duo. It might come in handy. Duo opened his mouth, to say something, but Trowa interrupted him.  
  
We're here, Trowa said. Hollow Baston.  
  
~Rising Falls~  
  
Trowa said.  
  
We have to go up there, Wufei said, pointing towards a landing.  
  
Yeah, we know, Duo said. But, Woofie- Wufei jumped to one of the moving platforms. He's ignoring us, Duo whispered to Trowa. What's gotten into him?  
  
I don't have a clue, Trowa said back. This is really strange. Wufei doesn't just ignore us like this. He hasn't before.  
  
Why have you made the journey here? Heero demanded. You're strong. You made it without a ship, so why? Your journey has been in vain.  
  
I came for Belle, the Beast said. I love her. My heart guided me here.  
  
Well, if you want her, you'll have to get by me! Suddenly, the Beast growled and lunged at Heero. Heero quickly stepped aside and hit him with his sword.  
  
Wufei said.  
  
Well, well, if it isn't Wufei and the three musketeers, Heero said.  
  
Heero, why are you doing this? Duo demanded. Don't you see you're working for the dark side?  
  
And being the god of death isn't dark? Heero asked.  
  
Well, I, uh, um, Duo said, not finding any words.  
  
Well, let's see who the true keyblade master is! Heero said, holding out his hand. Suddenly, the keyblade flew from Wufei's hand to Heero's. Maleficent was right, Heero said. I am the true keyblade master! Duo's mouth dropped open.  
  
Timothy said, shaking his head. Wufei looked bewildered.  
  
Come. Your king said you should follow the one with the key, didn't he? Heero asked. Trowa started walking towards Heero.  
  
Duo said, in protest. Trowa stopped and sighed.  
  
Duo, come on, he said, sort of hurt. King Mickey told us to follow the key. Heero is the keyblade master, now. Duo looked at Wufei, sympathetically.  
  
I'm sorry, Wu-  
  
Wufei snapped. Duo slowly joined Trowa and Heero.  
  
I won't leave you defenseless, Heero said, with a smirk. He threw the wooden sword at Wufei's feet. You were just a delivery boy, nothing more. I knew I would win in the end. Heero and the others walked away.  
  
Why didn't you go as well? Wufei asked Timothy. I thought you were going to follow Trowa to the end.  
  
Because, you need someone more than Trowa does right now, Timothy said. Wufei looked at Timothy. You're pretty defenseless. That sword won't give you much defense. I'll defend you. Together, we can go save Quatre. He thought about it for a moment, then gave a quick nod.  
  
You're right, Wufei said. Quatre needs us, and I'm not leaving until I help him. Suddenly, the Beast started to walk past them. Whoa! Careful! You're injured!  
  
I came to save Belle, and I'm not leaving until I save her, the Beast said.  
  
We're all in the same boat, Wufei said. We may not be too strong independently, but together we're strong. Let's go help our friends! The Beast and Timothy nodded, in agreement.  
  
~The Grand Hall~  
  
After battling their way to the inside of the castle, they stood in the front hall.  
  
Timothy said. This looks so much cooler in real life! Can I play in the fountain?  
  
Wufei said, shaking his head. You don't need to get wet, yet. I have a bad feeling about this. It's too quiet. Stick together. Suddenly, Beast turned around.  
  
he asked. The brown haired and brown eyed woman stood in a cubby. Suddenly, she turned into a shadow. The Beast roared, angrily, and jumped in the cubby, the wall closing in behind him.  
  
That was smart, Timothy said.  
  
Yeah, I know, Wufei said. That's an important lesson. Don't let your anger get the best of you.  
  
Wow, Wufei! You're so philosophical, said a sarcastic voice behind them. They turned. Standing in front of the fountain was Heero, Duo and Trowa. Why did you come this far? You should have turned back. You're not the chosen one of the keyblade.  
  
I don't need the keyblade, Wufei said. I never needed the keyblade. I all need is my heart. It's strong enough to over come any obstacle, not because it's alone. All of my friends are in my heart and they contribute to my strength. That's all I need.  
  
Are you done preaching? Heero asked. Wufei, the odds are against you. I know your weakness and can use that against you. I also have Trowa and Duo on my side. Face it, Wufei, I'm more powerful than you. Duo, suddenly, ran over beside Wufei. Duo, what are you doing? Heero asked.  
  
Woofie's my buddy. Not saying that you're not, Heero, but we've been through too much to be separated.  
  
You'd betray your king?  
  
Hey! The guy didn't give me an autographed picture of himself! Why should I follow someone who I don't even know? Hey, Trowa, tell Mickey Mouse that he's one of my favorite Disney characters and that I'm sorry!  
  
We'll tell him we're sorry, together, Trowa called back, running over to their side. Sorry we abandoned you, Wufei.  
  
It's okay, Wufei said, with a nod.  
  
It doesn't matter, Heero said. I'll defeat you all. I'm the true Keyblade Master! Suddenly, the keyblade disappeared from Heero's hand. Heero asked. The keyblade appeared in Wufei's hand.  
  
Well, what do you know, Wufei said, showing Heero the keyblade. I think you were delivering the keyblade to me. Heero growled, then he charged towards Wufei. Heero jumped up in the air, ready to slash him Wufei held out the keyblade and suddenly, thud! Heero's eyes grew wide as he fell. I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, Wufei said.  
  
Heero said, his voice way higher. Well, I'm leaving. Heero disappeared into a dark portal.  
  
Way to go, Woofie! Duo said, happily.  
  
Come on, Timothy said, at the bottom of a stairwell. I think we're to go to the library.  
  
The library? Trowa asked. Suddenly, this green portal appeared. Out stepped his blonde haired, blue eyed teenager, with pants and a t-shirt on.  
  
Oh great, Wufei said, putting his hands on his hips. Who do you think you are?  
  
I'm the new author of this story! he said. I'm Gwaihir, Elenwen's replacement.  
  
Elenwen's replacement? repeated Duo and Trowa.   
  
he said. And I'm offering to you three the chance of a lifetime, excluding Wufei. Timothy, how would you like to wield the keyblade, again?  
  
Well, I would like it better than this laser, Timothy said, looking at his laser.  
  
Duo, how would you like to be the main character?  
  
Duo said, thinking.  
  
You, Trowa, how would you like Catherine never to follow you, again? Trowa looked thoughtful. All you guys have to do is terminate Wufei.  
  
What? Are you crazy? Timothy asked.  
  
Gwaihir said, looking eagerly at Wufei. Wufei didn't know what to think.  
  
That's murder, Timothy said. I'm too young to murder anybody. I can't even spell murder!  
  
The offer is appealing, though, Trowa said. But I can't do it.  
  
Why not? It'll just wipe his existence from reality-  
  
But then, Treize would still be alive, Duo said. It'll change history. Sorry, no can do, Gwaihir. Gwaihir looked defeated.  
  
Well, fine, he said. I'll make an offer to Heero, since Quatre is too heartless to even do what I'm proposing. He disappeared.  
  
Duo said. Who is he and what's this all about? Wufei shook his head.  
  
Let's go to the library, he said, walking off.  
  
~Library~  
  
I found it, Timothy called, running from another direction.  
  
Great job! Where was it? Trowa asked, placing the yellow book back.  
  
On a desk, Timothy said. I don't remember where. Wufei was walking along the shelves, when he saw a book laying in the middle of the walkway.  
  
My book! Wufei cried, happily picking it up. Oh, I missed you! Where was I? Wufei sat down and began to read. Duo was on the other side of the bookcase, trying to shove the green book into it's slot.  
  
Go in! Duo yelled, shoving it, hard. It went in, then the bookcase began to lean. Oh no, Duo said, frowning. The bookcase began to topple over. Wufei looked up, to see the books falling on him. That bookcase hit another bookcase, then another, and another. Trowa and Timothy came running.  
  
What happened? Timothy asked.  
  
The green book wouldn't go back with the green books, Duo sighed.  
  
Where's Wufei? Trowa asked. Duo froze.  
  
Oh no, Duo said, looking at the toppled over bookcases. I think he was on the next aisle over.  
  
You killed him, Timothy said, in disbelief.  
  
Not on purpose!  
  
I can't believe you would go so low as to do that, Timothy said. All because you wanted to be the main character.  
  
No! I- Duo said. Timothy turned and ran. Duo started after him.  
  
Trowa said. Let him go.  
  
I didn't mean to kill him, Trowa, Duo said. That's the last thing I want to do. I mean, he was our buddy. One of the family.  
  
I know, Trowa said. But a ton bookcase is pretty heavy.  
  
Oh man, Duo said. This is horrible. What am I going to tell Sally?  
  
If what Gwaihir said is true, Sally won't remember him, Trowa said. And neither will we.  
  
I'm sorry, buddy, Duo said, his eyes starting to well up with tears. What a horrible way to die. I thought dying by suffocation was bad, but being squashed like a bug-  
  
Trowa said. Duo looked up. He would want us to keep going. He'd want us to save Quatre, so Quatre wouldn't turn out like he did. Duo nodded, following after Trowa, slowly.  
  
I guess Gwaihir got his way, Duo said, walking away.  
  
****************************  
DS: Yes! I got rid of him! *Aerith storms in* Oh, hey baby. What's going on?  
Aerith: I can't believe you! You're so cruel and uncaring!  
DS: What's that supposed to mean?  
Aerith: How could I love someone like you!? You tricked me! I hope Cloud will forgive me!  
  
~Florida~  
  
Cloud and nut job are on a sunny beach. Cloud is feeding her and nut job is feeding him. They giggle and then kiss a couple of times.  
  
~Back to the bedroom~  
  
DS: But Aerith! *Aerith leaves* This is strange. Ah! RS must be behind this! Only she would do something this crafty and cunning! Or, maybe it's- *Wufei walks in* Well, speak of the devil.  
Wufei *smirking and sitting on the bed*: Enjoying yourself, Gwaihir?  
DS: Well, yeah.  
Wufei: That's nice.  
DS: What possessed you to even come here?  
Wufei: RS's review.  
DS: What?! She reviewed?! *Wufei nodded, taking out the folded piece of paper. DS tries to take it, but Wufei snatches it away.* What does she say?  
Wufei: Nothing that concerns you. Except she sent e-mails to all of your girl interests and told them what a slime ball you really are.  
DS: WHAT?!  
Wufei: Oh, there's more. She's coming back.  
DS: Back??  
Wufei: Yeah, she went to Japan for a little while.  
DS: Japan?!  
Wufei: She knows someone there. Anyway, I'll be keeping my job. You better suck up big time. Bye! *Wufei snickers on the way out*  
DS: Oh well. I have to think up something to tell her...


	25. Hollow Baston, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, K-Mart or Kingdom Hearts. All of you should know I don't own anything.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Four  
  


~In the Chapel~  
  
Duo and Trowa came through the door.  
  
I've been waiting for you, said a voice.  
  
Duo said.  
  
You're missing two. One is upset, the keyblade master?  
  
said a voice. A green portal appeared beside Maleficent.  
  
Trowa asked.  
  
Oh yes, he said, with a nod. You didn't know I worked for K-Mart?  
  
Trowa said. I don't like K-Mart.  
  
Wufei was planning on walking out on me, Gwaihir said. I had to get rid of him somehow. You were able to do it, Duo. Turns into a fanguy. Because you're my absolute fav! You rock! Changes back.  
  
Duo said, with a sweatdrop. That's nice, I guess.  
  
Duo, come, claim the position as the keyblade master, Gwaihir said. He held out his hands in front of him and the keyblade appeared. Duo looked at it.  
  
Trowa said. Don't do it.  
  
Duo said. You know I wanted to be the main character. Duo walked towards Gwaihir and Maleficent.  
  
But you're not! Trowa said. Wufei is!  
  
Wufei is gone. Someone must fill his position, Duo said, turning around. Duo smiled, then winked. Trowa nodded, knowing what was going on. Duo turned back around, and happily skipped towards them. You mean I don't have to sell my soul or anything to get this?  
  
Maleficent said. It's all yours, child. Duo looked uncertainly, for a moment.  
  
Duo suddenly said. I changed my mind! Duo swung the shield and hit Maleficent. She screamed, enraged.  
  
Well, now you've done it, Gwaihir said, flowing above the room. Suddenly, the platform she was on came off the ground.  
  
Now, witness the darkness! She said, with an evil crackle. Suddenly, she flew across the room, towards Trowa. Trowa let out a cry and jumped down, narrowly missing being hit. Trowa turned over, to see the platform come down.  
  
Duo yelled, running to aid him. It landed on Trowa's legs, just enough to pin him there.  
  
Trowa said, trying to escape. Stay away! Duo ignored Trowa and ran up beside him. Maleficent started to glow an eerie yellow. A huge portal of darkness appeared behind her. Trowa pushed Duo out of the way. A huge sphere of dark energy was hurled in their direction. It hit near Trowa.  
  
No! Trowa! Duo screamed. Maleficent looked at Trowa, now unconscious. She laughed.  
  
Oh, this is too easy, she proclaimed. Those heartless were just weak! All of those pathetic fools! The platform rose, again.  
  
Uh oh, Duo said, scrambling to his feet. He ran from the platform, then jumped to the ground when it was about to hit. He rolled away, so he wouldn't be crushed, then crawled onto it. Maleficent watched him.  
  
My, what a brave child you are. So meaningless! The platform began to spin, and Duo flew off into a corner. He was stunned from impact. Now, who should I destroy first? she asked herself. I know, the one that looks like a girl! A huge dark ball came from behind her and fired towards Duo. Duo squeezed his eyes tight, waiting for it to end. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of him and knocked the sphere back at her.  
  
Ahhh! My face! Maleficent cried, disappearing into a portal.  
  
Well, well, said a voice. What do we have here. A cowering Duo. Duo opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
Duo said, happily taking his offered hand. I thought you were dead! Wufei smiled and pulled him up.  
  
Of course not, Wufei said. Does anyone die in a Disney game? Duo shook his head.  
  
Elenwen said, appearing beside Wufei.  
  
Oh great, Gwaihir said, from where he was above the room.  
  
Elenwen said. I heard you've been abusing your power. Well, I'm back. I hope you've learned something.  
  
  
  
That's what I thought, she said, with a sigh. Back to my room. Gwaihir nodded, then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. She turned to Wufei. From here, you'll have to face Maleficent. Be careful, guys.  
  
We will, Duo said, with a nod.  
  
Wufei, thanks, she said, hesitating for a moment, then kissing his forehead. She disappeared.  
  
What was that about? Duo asked, looking at Wufei, suspiciously.  
  
I have no clue, Wufei said, with a shrug. Is Trowa okay? Trowa slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
I'm fine, Trowa said, with a slight smile. He walked up beside the two, with a slight limp.  
  
Wufei said, concerned. Are you hurt?  
  
Nothing much, he said. It's just sore. Wufei held out his hand and the keyblade appeared. Wufei, gently, poked Trowa's ankle with it.  
  
You shouldn't be walking on it, Wufei said, noticing Trowa's slight reaction.  
  
I'm fine, Trowa urged.  
  
Maybe you should stay behind for once, Duo suggested.  
  
Who will be your third person? Trowa asked. You guys need me.  
  
I'll go, said a voice. Timothy came from around a pillar. If Trowa's wounded, then I'll kick Maleficent's butt! She has no business hurting Trowa!  
  
There's our third man, Duo said.  
  
Be careful, Timothy, Trowa said, concerned.  
  
I watched my friend beat it in a day. Her dragon part looked easy.  
  
Duo asked. Wait, I think I feel my back giving out. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
Come on! Wufei said, grabbing Duo's collar and pulling him along.  
  
Sit down and rest, Trowa, Timothy said. We'll be back, soon. Trowa sat down, with a sigh, and watched the three disappear into a dark portal.  
  
*********************************  
DS: RS, I'm sorry.  
RS: That's okay. No real harm was done, other than some readers couldn't believe you would kill off Wufei.  
DS *mumbles*: I don't like Wufei... Are you over losing me, yet?  
RS: Of course. I'm tracking down Seto Kaiba, now ^^  
DS *protesting*: RS, I'm better than Kaiba is!  
RS *thoughtfully*: If he dates me, I might give him a contract. Hmmm.  
DS: By the way, what is that contract with Wufei all about?  
RS *sighs*: Wufei and I had a bet. He bet that he could eat fifty Hershey chocolate bars within five minutes. If he won, I had to make him one of my main characters. If he lost, then he would had to clean my room and go on a date with me. This was before you came along, of course.  
DS: Oh. That makes sense. So, he won.  
RS: You've never seen anybody eat so many chocolate bars so fast. He cleared twenty-five within a minute.  
DS: Oh.  
RS: Well, I'm back ^^ Remember to review-  
DS: And we're flamer friendly! You didn't send that letter to Sally, did you?  
RS: Why?  
DS: Cause she's pretty hot, too.  
RS: DS! You know she's taken! *DS smiles*  
  
***************************  
RS: Yea! We've reached over 50 reviews ^^ Thanks guys ^^ You all are the greatest! Another thing, DS isn't going to be here for a while. He went on vacation with his family. He won't be back until April 8th, a day before my b-day! I'm soloing it!


	26. Hollow Baston, Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, K-Mart or Kingdom Hearts.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Five  
  


Wufei was first through the portal, still dragging Duo. Timothy quickly came after.  
  
Please, Woofie! I don't want to battle a dragon! Duo whined, still trying to make it for the portal. The portal closed, quickly. Wufei let Duo go. No! Why?! WHY?! Wufei ignored Duo and looked at Maleficent, who was holding her chest.  
  
Timothy said, sort of worried. You're just a puppet, too. Suddenly, another portal opened.  
  
Wufei said. Heero smirked and raised a black keyblade with a red handle.   
  
Heero said, but it wasn't his voice. It was like Heero's voice was combined with another voice. There are two keyblade masters.  
  
  
  
Yours has the ability to lock worlds, while mine has the ability to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate. Heero turned around, quickly, trusting his keyblade into Maleficent's chest. Open your heart to the darkness and gain the power that you seek, he said, taking it out and disappearing into the portal.  
  
Maleficent said. This is the power that I've been longing for! She began to glow the eerie yellow. They watched as Maleficent grew bigger. Her transformation was soon complete. She had turned into the dragon. Timothy started to back away.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Timothy said. Why did I want this game? Why?  
  
Guys, stand firm, Wufei instructed. We don't have time to be afraid. Maleficent reared her head back and then shot a continuous flame out of her mouth. Wufei tackled Timothy out of the way, Duo scrambled the other way.  
  
Thanks, Wufei, Timothy said.  
  
Don't thank me, yet. RUN! Wufei said, as the flames came closer to them.  
  
She's burning my bottom off! Duo yelled, running around with his fanny on fire. Stop, drop, roll, he said. Stop, drop, roll. Heck, this isn't working. Blizzara! An ice cube appeared where the fire was. This isn't good...  
  
Wufei, somehow, had gotten on Maleficent's back.  
  
This isn't working, he said. Let's try a summon. He thought for a minute. Suddenly, Aladdin's blue genie came out and started hitting Maleficent in the head.  
  
Timothy said. That's awesome! Maleficent became increasingly annoyed by it and ate Genie.   
  
Wufei tried. The lion came out and tried to pounce on Maleficent's head.  
  
This isn't working, Wufei! Simba called, then disappeared. Wufei franticly tried to remember another summon.  
  
He said. Wait, he's not a summon- Suddenly, he appeared with Elenwen.  
  
Stitch, go! Elenwen said, throwing Stitch on Maleficent's head.  
  
Stitch said, hitting Maleficent. It was enough to destroy her. Wufei jumped off of Maleficent. The dragon dissolved, until there was a black on the floor.  
  
That's the tragic end of K-Mart, Elenwen said. Oh well. Gwaihir isn't going to be happy when he comes home. Jobless and girl-less.  
  
He deserved it, Wufei muttered.  
  
Uh, Elenwen, Duo said. The ice cube had gotten bigger and heavier. He was sitting down, unable to move. A little help, guys?  
  
~Back at the Chapel~  
  
Trowa, how are you feeling? Timothy asked.  
  
Trowa said. He stood and walked around a bit.  
  
You're so lucky, Duo said. You didn't have to fight that dragon-lady. Man, she was hard! She kept lighting my bottom on fire.  
  
I'm sorry I missed it, Trowa said, with a slight smile.  
  
What do we do next? Timothy asked.  
  
Well, according to The Book of Everything You Need to Know about Kingdom Hearts, Duo said, pulling it out and flipping to a page. We get to go beat up Heero.  
  
Trowa said. Duo gave him an evil look. Trowa asked.  
  
Don't you dare beat up on my buddy! Duo yelled. Wufei noticed a hall.  
  
Guys, was that there before? Wufei asked. Duo and Trowa looked.  
  
Duo said.  
  
It appeared right before you three came back, Trowa said.  
  
I guess I'll stay here and wait for you guys, huh? Timothy asked.  
  
That would be the best, Wufei said.  
  
Hold up the fort for us, Duo said. And don't go anywhere. We'll be right back.  
  
Timothy said, with a quick nod. They ran off down the hallway.  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
Duo said, as they walked in.  
  
It's the Princesses! Trowa said. There were the six princesses of heart: Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Alice, and Jasmine.  
  
Duo said, running to where Alice was. Why? Why did you have to be a princess of heart? WHY?!?!?!  
  
Wufei said, gently laying his hand on his shoulder. It'll be okay. After we defeat Heero, I'm sure the princesses will be fine.  
  
Okay, but I have first call on Alice! Duo said. Wufei and Trowa looked at each other, then sighed.  
  
Come on, Wufei said, leading them up the staircase. Trowa followed behind him. Duo took one last look at Alice, then turned and followed them. Wufei and Trowa got to the platform with ease. Duo, on the other hand, was suddenly knocked backwards.  
  
Trowa asked, looking at Duo, who couldn't get it. Wufei spotted Quatre's lifeless body on the floor.  
  
Wufei said, running to Quatre's side. Trowa turned and followed Wufei, beside Quatre. Wufei picked Quatre's limp body up in his arms. Come on, Quatre. You're too strong to let this happen.  
  
It's no use, said a voice.  
  
They both looked. Heero was sitting beside what looked like a huge keyhole.  
  
He can't hear you. His heart was taken by the Heartless. Heero jumped down from where he was. His heart is the last one we need to complete the keyhole to darkness. Now, I shall release you, prince of heart! Wufei suddenly grabbed his breast and doubled over.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Wufei asked, looking up.  
  
Don't you see, Wufei? Quatre's heart is within you! That's why the keyblade chose you.  
  
Who are you? Trowa demanded.  
  
It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness, Heero said. I've taken over this boy's body. He wanted to get stronger, so he could defeat the keyblade master. Trowa, out of a blind rage, ran at Heero. Heero smirked, hitting Trowa. Trowa flew out of the force field around the platform. Heero walked up towards Wufei. Now, I shall release you, Quatre. Heero raised the keyblade over his head. Wufei didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Quatre's voice rushed into his ears and he blocked Heero from hitting him.  
  
There's no way I'm turning Quatre's heart over to you! Wufei yelled. That would be an injustice! He hit Heero away.  
  
That's what it's always about, isn't it? Justice. What is justice, Wufei?  
  
Like I said before, I have to determine that for myself. Just like you and everyone else! Wufei slashed at Heero and Heero blocked him.  
  
So you fight to uphold justice?! That makes no sense! Heero yelled, slashing at Wufei. Wufei jumped away, barely escaping the blow. Heero ran up to Wufei and hit him across the platform and into the metal machinery. Wufei quickly stood up. Is it because of your wife, Wufei? Because of your weakling wife you fight? Wufei's eyes narrowed. Heero started to run at Wufei. Wufei ran at Heero. They slashed at the same time. They stood there, for a minute.  
  
My wife was not a weakling, Wufei said, letting the keyblade disappear. Just stubborn, like me. Heero fell, then disappeared. Then shield, too, disappeared.  
  
Duo and Trowa called. Wufei staggered, for he too received the blow. Duo was there, first.  
  
That was awesome! Duo said, helping Wufei stay on his feet. You were great!  
  
Wufei said.  
  
We're going to throw a huge party after this, Duo said, taking Wufei over to where the large keyhole was. And we're going to have it, in honor of you, for saving our butts in this game.  
  
I haven't done much, Wufei insisted.  
  
You don't need to be modest, Trowa said, with a slight smile. Wufei looked at Quatre's body laying on the floor. But, before the party, we need to finish the game.  
  
Duo said, standing and walking with Trowa up to the keyhole. It's incomplete. We need Quatre's heart to open it.  
  
But Quatre doesn't have one, Trowa said. They turned.  
  
Duo asked. Wufei had gotten up and walked over to Heero's keyblade.  
  
A keyblade that can unlock people's hearts, Wufei said, picking it up. I wonder.  
  
Trowa asked, uncertain what Wufei was thinking.  
  
No way, Duo said. You're not going to do the Heero thing, are you? Wufei reversed the blade, then looked at Duo and Trowa. He smiled, then thrust the keyblade in his chest. Wufei took the keyblade out and seven white spheres came out of his chest. Quatre sat up, in time to see Wufei fall backwards.   
  
Quatre said, climbing to his feet and running towards him. Duo jumped down and started to run, too; Trowa was soon after him. Before he could fall into Quatre's arms, he disappeared.  
  
********************************  
RS: Pretty dramatic, eh? Anyway, DS is on vacation with his family. They went to Massachusetts to visit a thousand relatives and tour the state. So, I need someone to help me with the ending! *opens the door to her room* Hey! Come on, Seto, I need you!  
Seto Kaiba *out in the hallway*: I know you need me. There's no way I'm going to help you, though.  
RS: Fine! *slams door, then walks over to her closet* If you didn't know, my closet is a portal to the Anime Worlds. *opens closet* Wufei! *Wufei walks out*  
Wufei *sighs*: Right when I get back into the game, I get terminated.  
RS: Oh, Wufei, don't worry. You know I wouldn't kill you off for anything. You're my favorite person *aside: Other than Quatre ^_^* to write about.  
Wufei: I know.  
RS: Anyway, remember to review ^_^  
Wufei: Friendly towards flamer people, even though I don't see why. Now that you've broken up with DS, shouldn't you just make it RoseSandrock, again? I mean, he could be like a character, now.  
RS: Interesting point. I'll consider it.


	27. Hollow Baston Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Six  
  


Quatre screamed.   
  
You did the Heero thing, Duo said, bitterly. You kamikaze!  
  
I can't believe he would do that, Trowa said, crossing his arms and staring at the place Wufei would have been. What happened to him?  
  
Well, well. I must say, I'm impressed, said a voice. They turned.  
  
Quatre said.  
  
How do you know? Duo asked.  
  
I am Ansem, you fool! Ansem yelled. Can't you see the heartless mark on my chest?! I'm the bad guy!  
  
Not really, Duo said. Ansem took off his shirt. Eww! That is so gross!  
  
What are you talking about?! I have you know, I bench press and everything! Ansem declared, putting his jacket back on. Teenagers, they're all the same. No respect for elders. Anyway, he started to walk. Duo and Trowa took out their weapons. Do you really think you can defeat me with your puny little toys?  
  
Trowa said. But we can try.  
  
Quatre said, holding out his arm. He wants me.  
  
Duo asked.  
  
Ansem said, a bit puzzled. Anyway, hand over Quatre and I can assure you that Wufei will be okay.  
  
Not in a million years, creepy dude, Duo said, readying his shield.  
  
Quatre said.  
  
Trowa and Duo said, in unison.  
  
If Wufei will be okay, then it's not a problem, right? Quatre asked. Wufei can help me again. I'll be fine. Trowa and Duo exchanged glances.  
  
Duo said. You shouldn't surrender for just Woofie. Quatre looked shocked. Duo turned to Ansem. We want Heero, too.  
  
Ansem asked, equally surprised. Let me get this straight, you want Wufei and Heero for Quatre?  
  
I don't see a problem in that, Duo said. I mean, Quatre is a Prince of Heart. The other two are useless to you, correct?  
  
I guess, Ansem said, sort of doubtfully.  
  
Nice thinking, Duo, Trowa said. Ansem snapped his fingers. Heero appeared where he was defeated.  
  
Where's Wufei? Quatre asked. Ansem smirked.  
  
He should be coming soon, Ansem said. Now, hold up your end of the bargain. Quatre looked at Trowa and Duo, then walked towards Ansem.  
  
I feel awful doing this to him, Trowa said.  
  
I don't, Duo said, cheerfully. I mean, come on, Trowa. You know we'll be able to save him. Nothing can defeat us, now. We have Heero, Timothy and soon Wufei. We'll be unstoppable. Trowa sighed, then watched Quatre.  
  
Trowa said. Quatre shouldn't be doing this. He's been through enough. Ansem quickly turned Quatre around, grabbing his arms with one arm and putting a hand over his mouth with the other.  
  
You are fools! All of you! Ansem declared. You've just sacrificed Wufei's only hope to return back to himself! He evilly laughed.  
  
Trowa and Duo asked, in disbelief.  
  
Behold! Your precious Wufei! Ansem said, looking down beside him.  
  
A shadow?! Duo asked.  
  
He's a heartless, remember? He sacrificed his heart to revive Quatre and the other princesses. Only Quatre can revive him, but not now. How ironic you give up your friend for a heartless! Ansem laughed. But no worries. He'll be a great help to me. He disappeared with Quatre.  
  
Ah! I'm such an idiot! Duo yelled.  
  
It's okay, Trowa said. Being an idiot isn't that bad.  
  
Thanks, Trowa, Duo said sarcastically. You made me feel much better.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
What's going on? asked a voice. Duo and Trowa turned around. There was Heero, brushing himself off.  
  
What's going on?! Duo yelled, walking up to him.  
  
Trowa said, effortless to stop him.  
  
We save your butt from being plunged deeper into darkness and get Wufei back at the price of Quatre, and you ask what's going on?!  
  
Where's Wufei? Heero asked, looking around the enraged Duo. Trowa went over to the Shadow and picked it up by its antenna.  
  
This is Wufei, Trowa said. Wufei, this is Heero.  
  
Heero said. You have a voice!  
  
Of course I do! Trowa said, throwing the shadow at Heero. Heero caught him.  
  
It's hopeless, Duo said. No keyblade master and Quatre is going to be erased. Why don't we all just jump off a bridge?  
  
You can go ahead, Trowa said. As for me, Quatre still has a chance. If we free Quatre, then he can help Wufei.  
  
What about me? Heero asked.  
  
You get to Shadow-sit, Trowa said, walking by.  
  
Heero asked. That's crazy! I know it's Wufei and everything, but baby-sit a Heartless?  
  
It's your fault. If you didn't want to be Darth Vader and join the dark side, he would have still been Wufei.  
  
I agree with Trowa, Duo said, walking after Trowa. Let's go get Tim and update him.  
  
But guys! Heero protested, catching up to them. It's not that I wanted to become a bad guy! Someone had to do it!  
  
Don't feel bad, Heero, Duo said. See? He seems to like you. Heero looked at the little shadow. The shadow looked up at him, as if it comprehended what was going on.  
  
He doesn't know what's going on, Heero insisted. Why can't he go with you guys?  
  
End of conversation, Trowa said. Heero, you're going to baby-sit.  
  
Heero began. Trowa whipped around, angrily. Duo covered his ears.  
  
I SAID YOU'RE BABY-SITTING THE SHADOW, GOT IT?! Trowa screamed, shaking the castle. Heero, palely, nodded.  
  
~Back in the Grand Hall~  
  
Timothy, it'll be okay, Duo said.  
  
Yeah, but the thought that Wufei's a shadow, Timothy said, looking at the black creature in Heero's arms. Then, he looked at Heero. What was it like, being the bad guy?  
  
It was interesting, Heero said. I don't ever want to be the bad guy, again. Suddenly, a white portal appeared in front of them.  
  
Oh, hey Elenwen, Duo said. Heero's mouth dropped open.  
  
she said. How's everything going?  
  
Not too good, Trowa said. Duo traded Quatre for Heero and shadow-boy-  
  
And we can't change Wufei back, Duo interrupted. But maybe you can!  
  
Sorry, no can do.  
  
What do you mean? You're the author! Timothy said.  
  
I'm only supposed to help at certain points. Nothing more or less, Elenwen said. You do have my book, right?  
  
Of course, Duo said, pulling out the thick book.  
  
Well, there's a section in there. I suggest you guys head back to Traverse Town and rest up. Ansem isn't a picnic. With that, she disappeared.  
  
~In the gummi ship~  
  
Found anything yet, Duo? Trowa asked.  
  
he said, flipping pages. Ah! Chapter 26, Section 3: How to Transform a Shadow into a Human.  
  
What does it say? Heero asked.  
  
It doesn't say anything. You have to read it, Duo said. Heero took off one of his shoes and threw it at Duo, hitting him in the head. Ow! Trowa, he hurt me!  
  
Boys, behave, Trowa said.  
  
In order to change a shadow to a human, there are a few ways you can. 1.) Defeat it. Note: The possibility of this happening is very slim, do to the damage caused by the attacker.  
  
Well, that won't work, Timothy said. What else?  
  
2.) Use a princess or prince of heart. They have pure hearts and if they care about the individual that is believed to be the Shadow, they can change it back.  
  
Well, the only prince of heart we know is gone, Trowa said. Next choice.  
  
3.) A person who really cares about the individual believed to be the Shadow protects them from harm. Example: Attacking Heartless.  
  
That's the one, Heero said. Who cares about Wufei? No one spoke up.  
  
I know! Duo said.  
  
~In Traverse Town, at the pay phone~  
  
Hello, Hilde? Duo asked.  
  
What are you doing? Trowa asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Yeah, it's me. We're fine. Is Sally around?  
  
Timothy asked.  
  
Wufei's friend, Heero explained. They both work for the Preventers and are pretty tight.  
  
Well, we have a situation with Wufei, Duo said. A smile spread across his face. Oh, baby bunny, Duo said, handing the phone to Trowa. Trowa turned pale, taking the phone.  
  
Trowa asked, solemnly. Yes? *pause* Oh, hi Cathy. *pause* I change my underwear everyday. *pause* The first aid kit? *pause* Haven't used it. *pause* Well, I didn't need to. Trowa sighed. I'm adjusted, I eat three meals a day and eat five major food groups. I take long naps and am having a blast on this adventure.  
  
That sounds like what Lilo said- Timothy began.  
  
It is, Duo interrupted, grinning. Catherine buys it everytime, though.  
  
Cathy, is Sally around or not? *pause* Okay, that's all we needed to know. Good bye. *pause* Bye. *pause* Cathy, I got to go. Some shadow is beating up on Duo, bye! Trowa slammed the phone on the receiver. Duo began to giggle.  
  
Did she ask about boo boo bunny? Duo asked, still giggling. Trowa's face turned red.  
  
That's horrible, Heero said, shaking his head. Relena doesn't baby me that much.  
  
Trowa said. Sally wasn't there. At least, she was, until Gwaihir came to her and took her somewhere.  
  
That dog, Duo growled. He's romancing Wufei's girl!  
  
If Sally's smart, she won't fall for him, Timothy said. In the mean time, let's try and get Wufei back to normal. The other three nodded.  
  
~In the Third District~  
  
This is so bazaar, Trowa said. We haven't seen one Heartless, yet!  
  
Who's going to protect Wufei? Duo asked, suddenly. We don't know who likes him the most! Heero looked at the Shadow in his arms. Suddenly, other shadows popped up, all around them.  
  
Never mind that, Trowa said. Don't worry, Heero, we'll destroy them. Duo, Timothy, and Trowa ran to meet the sea of shadows.  
  
I know what you're going through, Wufei, Heero said, still looking at the Shadow in his arms. I'm afraid it might be too late. It was almost too late for me. I felt like I was falling, in a sea of darkness. I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. You feel it, too, don't you? Worst of all, it's all my fault that you're suffering like this. My fault.  
  
Duo yelled. Heero looked up. They were cornered by a large group of shadows. Another group was advancing towards him. Heero turned and ran towards the ramp. He was almost to the landing, then he tripped and fell. The Shadow in his arms landed in front of him.  
  
Heero said, seeing the Shadows coming in front of him. Heero crawled, quickly, towards Wufei. I'm not losing you, too, Wufei! He yelled, throwing himself on Wufei. The sea of Shadows washed over them, in a dark mist. The others came running to aid Heero.   
  
We were too late! Duo cried. Suddenly, a light broke through the mist. Wufei and Heero stood, eyes closed, holding on to each other. They both opened their eyes.  
  
They both said, jumping away from the other. They looked at each other, strangely.  
  
Wufei! You're back! Trowa said, happily.  
  
Wufei said. What happened? Where's Quatre? Wufei looked at Heero. And why were you holding me?!  
  
We'll explain everything, Duo said, equally happy. Once we check in at the hotel, again.  
  
******************************  
RS *shoves Wufei out the room and slams the door*: Stay out! I don't want you in here ever again!  
Duo *walks up*: What's going on?  
Wufei: I made her upset. I was talking about her bashing friends-  
Duo *interrupts*: Wufei, just because they want you dead, doesn't mean you have to criticize them! There's Gundam Wing fans that hate you. You're not a very popular person.  
Wufei: But there are some that do like me! She's one of them. I can't lose any of my fans!  
Duo *simply*: Then stop being a jerk.  
Wufei *insisting*: I'm not being a jerk! I'm stating my opinion.  
Duo: If I took a poll, right now, most people would vote that you are a jerk.  
Wufei: Well, I am not a jerk! I'm just misunderstood.  
Duo *calls*: Trowa, you better get up here. Heero, you should come, too! *Trowa and Heero come up the steps*  
Trowa: What's up?  
Duo: Is Wufei a jerk?  
Heero: Sometimes.  
Trowa: I have to agree with Heero.  
Duo: There you go, Wufei.  
Wufei *yells*: I thought you guys were my friends! *Trowa and Heero exchange glances*  
Duo *smiles*: I might run and hide, but I'd never tell a lie.  
Wufei *turns around and knocks on RS's door*: RS, open up, please.  
RS *from inside*: Why should I?  
Wufei: I'm sorry. I said somethings that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me and let me back in? *Duo's mouth drops open. Trowa and Heero look at Wufei, as if he were sick* Please? *The door opens*  
RS: You're really sorry? *Wufei nods. RS smiles and hugs Wufei* Wow! I didn't think you were man enough to say you're sorry to an onna! Sure, come in. *Wufei turns around and sticks out his tongue at the others, then comes in room*  
Duo *looks at Trowa and Heero*: Call a doctor. I think Wufei is sick. *Trowa nods, then rushes downstairs*


	28. Traverse Town, to rest up

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, G Gundam or Kingdom Hearts.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  


So, he sacrificed himself, too, Wufei said, quietly. Wufei looked at Heero. I hope I didn't hurt you that badly.  
  
Don't worry about it, Heero said. I was under the influence of Ansem. There's nothing else you could do.  
  
Yeah, we were pretty worried that we weren't going to get you back, Wufei, Duo said.  
  
Especially since Duo sold Quatre out, Trowa said.  
  
Don't make me hurt you, baby bunny, Duo snapped. They growled at each other. Wufei sighed.  
  
How is it like, being a Heartless? Timothy asked. Wufei closed his eyes.  
  
It was as if I were falling, he said. Falling into nothingness. I couldn't think or feel; I was forgetting who I was. I was forgetting you guys, too. Wufei paused, then opened his eyes. Even though I remembered Quatre, Heero's voice, somehow, came to me. I don't know why, but it returned me to this world.  
  
That would have been fun! Wufei coming back without his memory, Duo said, grinning. Justice-Onna-Hater turns into I-Love-Women Man!  
  
I don't hate women!  
  
Yeah you do, Heero, Trowa and Duo said, in unison.  
  
Really, I don't, Wufei insisted, as they walked in the hotel.  
  
~In the Hotel~  
  
Tell me, or you'll die! Deorwin yelled, sticking Smokey in Domon's face. Domon was tied up to a chair. What's Rain Mikamura's favorite food?  
  
How am I supposed to know?! Domon yelled.  
  
You've known everything else!  
  
Uh, excuse us, Duo said. Deorwin and Domon turned their attention to the group. We want to stay another night.  
  
No problem! Deorwin said, grinning. You keep adding and adding to your group. Pretty soon, you'll have to try your subtraction.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Duo asked. Deorwin just smiled. He placed Smokey on Domon's lap, then walked behind the counter.  
  
Do you need an extra room? he asked.  
  
I think we can manage with two rooms, Trowa said. Deorwin shrugged, then put down two rooms.  
  
I can throw in an extra room, though, he said. It's small, and you won't have to pay extra.  
  
Wufei quickly said.  
  
Does Rain like guinea pigs? Smokey asked.  
  
Ahhhh! It talks! Domon yelled. Get it off! Get it off!  
  
You're the guy who was going to cream me back in Halloween Town, Wufei said. For stealing your trade mark line.  
  
I thought this day couldn't get any worse, Domon muttered.  
  
He is, isn't he? Duo asked. Uh, how did you know this guy, Wufei?  
  
Don't worry about it.  
  
You're the creep that stole my motorcycle, aren't you?! Domon yelled. I was in China and you're the guy that jumped me and stole my only pride and joy!  
  
If you had an army of OZ soldiers behind you, wouldn't you steal something, too? Wufei snapped. Then he looked at his friends. Uh, heh heh, he said, nervously.  
  
So, that's where it came from, Heero said, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Sorry about that, Wufei said. It's totaled, completely. Domon's mouth dropped open. An Aries shot it. I'll pay for it! I swear-  
  
Deorwin interrupted. Who's getting the extra room?  
  
We'll draw for it, Trowa said, taking out some toothpicks.  
  
How come you always have something for us to draw rooms with? Duo asked. The first time we came, you had sticks so we could draw, too.  
  
Cathy packed them, Trowa said. She packs the kitchen sink for me; where ever I go, she has to pack for me. He broke them and placed them in his hand. Each of them drew, then compared sticks.  
  
Looks like you and me, Heero, Duo said.  
  
I'm bunking with you again, Trowa, Timothy said, relieved that it wasn't anyone else.  
  
I get the extra room, Wufei said, happily. Deorwin smiled.  
  
This way, Wufei, he said. Wufei followed Deorwin to the yellow room. It was a bit smaller than the others, and it also had a balcony. It had an African theme to the room. This is where you're staying tonight, he said. Have a pleasant night. He softly laughed, closing the door.  
  
Deorwin is officially strange, Wufei said, shaking his head. Why can't he be more like his sister?  
  
Because everyone is different and no one is the same, said a voice.  
  
Elenwen appeared.  
  
You're going to have a hard stage a head of you, she said. You'll have to fight Ansem alone.  
  
What?! Alone?  
  
It'll be one of the hardest fights, she said. Your friends will be captured and won't be able to help you, until you free them.  
  
That's great, Wufei muttered, sarcastically.  
  
There's more good news. Ansem has managed to capture the real heroes of the game: Sora, Donald and Goofy. You'll have to free them, as well.  
  
Wonderful. You'll help us, right? Wufei asked. Elenwen turned away.   
  
I can't enter the door, she said. Only you, Duo, Trowa and Timothy can. I won't be able to help you much. Fly the gummi ship to the End of the World, the last stage of your journey and find Sora and his friends. After you defeat Ansem a third time, your journey is over.  
  
It's over? She nodded. How much time has gone by in the real world? A couple of days? Weeks? Months?  
  
A few hours.  
  
  
  
Time here moves quicker than in the real world. You'll see. Good luck. I'll be waiting for you guys at the final resting place. She disappeared.  
  
*********************************


	29. End of the World, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, Slayers, Rurouni Kenshin, Wal-Mart or Kingdom Hearts.  
  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  


~In the gummi ship~  
  
I can't believe it, Duo said, pulling silly string from his hair. His hair was also a tint of blue from the paint bucket that dropped on his head. Deorwin came in and attacked us, again! It's not fair!  
  
He is the hotel manager, Trowa said, trying to make his bangs go back in place. His hair and his clothes (which were stolen during the night) looked like Goku's.  
  
Is it off yet, Wufei? Timothy asked. Deorwin had drawn on his face and made his red hair curl like Vulpix's.  
  
Wufei said, taking the rag from Timothy and scrubbing the markings off.  
  
Well, at least you guys just had little things done to you, Heero said, looking in a mirror, disgusted. His hair, his clothes and his shoes were a Barbie pink. This sucks! He said, angrily throwing the mirror.  
  
I think it's cute, Duo said, trying to comb the blue out of his hair. Relena would love the color. Heero gave Duo his death glare. Duo fell out of his seat.  
  
What are you doing? Wufei asked.  
  
I'm dead. Heero killed me by giving me that look, Duo said, looking up at Wufei.  
  
You're hopeless, Wufei sighed, sitting back down.  
  
I find it pretty impossible that he didn't get Wufei, Trowa said.  
  
He almost did, Wufei said. I woke up, when he came into my room. He saw that I was awake, then went out onto the balcony.  
  
I knew we should have locked the door, Timothy yelled. But you said you would protect me! You lied, Trowa! Trowa sighed.  
  
I was hit, too, remember? Trowa asked, looking down at the Goku style clothes he had on.  
  
At least Ansem would get a kick out of it, Duo said. What kind of super hero wears that outfit? Suddenly, Goku appeared.  
  
I wear that sort of outfit! he said. And I saved Earth from being destroyed countless times! Then he disappeared.  
  
Never mind, Duo said, climbing back in his seat.  
  
~End of the World~  
  
Heero said. Is that's all that's left of a world? At the far end of a barren field of glass, there was a portal, to a white sphere.  
  
Duo said, grimacing. That's wonderful. I'll race someone there.  
  
Go right ahead, Wufei muttered. Timothy took the book out of Duo's pocket.  
  
We're supposed to go there, he said. Then, we have to beat Chernabog.  
  
Trowa asked.  
  
Timothy repeated. Don't ask me who. There's not a decent picture of him.  
  
I know who he is, Wufei said, taking a deep breath. Remember the movie Fantasia, the last song? That guy who was on the bell tower?  
  
Oh, that gargoyle thing, Duo said, with a shiver. He gave me nightmares.  
  
That's him, Wufei said.  
  
Duo yelled. I don't want to fight him! I'll have nightmares until I'm forty-five!  
  
After we beat him, Timothy said. Then we'll be at the final rest. That's before we go to beat Ansem.  
  
The final rest, huh? Trowa asked. That sounds pleasant.  
  
It is, Heero said. No monsters are allowed in it. It's like the lobby to the world's destruction.  
  
Wonderful description, Wufei said.  
  
Heero said.  
  
After we destroy Ansem, Trowa said. What will happen to us? And to this place?  
  
Who cares what happens to this place, Wufei said. We'll be going home after Ansem is defeated.  
  
Duo asked, perking up. Wufei nodded. Then, who cares about a Chernabog? Let's go home!  
  
~At the place where the Chernabog is supposed to be~  
  
We fought for how many hours just to get to an empty room? Wufei asked.  
  
Where's the Chernabog? Timothy asked.  
  
It's not here! Maybe it went on coffee break! Duo said, nervously. Timothy took the book and began to read.  
  
This is strange, Heero said, then he spotted something. Who's that?  
  
They looked. There was the purple haired priest, sitting on the air, and drinking tea.  
  
Oh great, Wufei mumbled. It that freak. Xellos smiled, evilly.  
  
Duo said. I can get rid of him faster than you can get rid of me.  
  
Wufei asked, interested. Duo whispered into Wufei's ear. Ah! I see! Duo and Wufei grin, as the trickster priest came up to them.  
  
Who are you? Timothy asked, puzzled.  
  
I'm Xellos, mysterious priest! He said, happily. Then he looked at Duo and Wufei. What are you two so happy about?  
  
Duo yelled. Xellos opened his violet eyes, in shock. It's so wonderful! Isn't it Wufei?  
  
Oh yes, Wufei said. Life is so wonderful and filled with light!  
  
Stop! Stop! Stop! Xellos yelled. Life isn't wonderful! It's filled with pain and suffering! Like, Xellos suddenly grinned. The death of your wife, Wufei. Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Wufei.  
  
Wufei said, simply. Since you brought it up, it was the best thing that ever happened to me! The others sweatdropped. Life is so giving and wonderful! Let's embrace it with open arms! Wufei hugged Xellos.  
  
Xellos yelled, pushing Wufei away from him. What about you're killing Treize?!  
  
I'm just glad that guy is gone! Wufei said, even happier.  
  
Trowa said. What did you do to him?  
  
I just told him that Xellos is a Mazoku, whom feeds on negative emotions. He's literally defeated by positive emotions, especially when life is being praised, Duo explained.  
  
The sun is shinning somewhere brightly! Oh life is so wonderful! Wufei said, dancing around in a circle.  
  
This is horrible, Xellos said, shaking his head. I get most of my food from you.  
  
I love life! Wufei yelled, hugging Duo.  
  
Too far! Duo said, pushing Wufei away. Wufei grinned.  
  
I love everyone! Life is so marvelous!  
  
Ugh, come on, Wufei, Xellos said. I didn't have to kill that monster for you guys. At least you can get angry at someone for me.  
  
Xellos, you're so wonderful! Wufei cried, hugging Xellos again. Xellos sighed.  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu, he said.  
  
Omae o korosu, Heero said, taking out his gun. Xellos perked up.  
  
What are you doing?! Duo yelled, angrily.  
  
Heero asked. He's speaking my language. Suddenly, an ice cream cone appeared.  
  
Xellos said, pushing Wufei away. I have a date with ice cream! He went over to the ice cream. Oooo, swirl! Suddenly, Dream-tiger appeared.  
  
Xellos, you're on! she said. Xellos smiled, then they both disappeared.  
  
So, we don't have to fight the Chernabog, Duo said, happily as they made their way to the crater.  
  
Trowa began.  
  
If you guys ever, and I mean EVER, tell anyone about this, I swear I'll kill you, Wufei snapped.  
  
We won't, Duo, Trowa, Heero and Timothy said, in unison.  
  
~Final Rest~  
  
This is it? Timothy asked.  
  
The last room before you go and beat Ansem's Wal-Mart butt! Heero said.  
  
Duo said, running to the pay phone. He dials a number.  
  
~Japan, 18 something~  
  
Kenshin is sitting in the dojo, about to drink his tea, and the phone rings.  
  
Hello, you have Kenshin, that you have, he said, happily.  
  
Hello, this is the hospital in Tokyo. Do you know a Kaoru?  
  
Why yes, I know Miss Kaoru. Is she okay? He asked, concerned.  
  
She just had your child and it's a girl. Kenshin dropped the phone and fell over.  
  
~Final Rest~  
  
Duo slammed the phone on the hook, laughing.  
  
I didn't know phones were in Japan in the 1800s, Wufei said, crossing his arms.   
  
This is a Disney game! Duo protested, snickering to himself. Anything is possible.  
  
Come on, you don't have time to play prank calls, Heero said. Then, frightfully, smiled. But I have plenty of time.  
  
Okay, it's time to leave, Trowa said, heading towards the doors.  
  
Those look familiar, Wufei said. Oh yeah, that onna was yelling at me. I remember that.  
  
And I'm going to yell at you again! yelled the voice. Wufei jumped, no one else did. Now, I'm only going to say this once more: You will be the one to open the door to the light. Other words–  
  
You can't let me die, Wufei said, rolling his eyes. I know, I know. Just open the stupid door!  
  
Hmph! If you didn't know the boss, I'd hurt you right then and there. Oh, that's right, she can't enter the final doors, can she? Wufei swallowed, hard.  
  
Wufei, who are you talking to? Duo asked. Timothy looked puzzled, flipping through the Book of Everything You Need to Know About Kingdom Hearts. Trowa shook his head.  
  
Wufei said. Please open the door.  
  
What if I don't want to?  
  
Wufei screamed.  
  
Yeah, run to mommy when the big kids are picking on you. What a man.  
  
I'll show you! Wufei yelled, going up to the door and forcing them open. A bright light filled the room...  
  
**********************************************  
RS: Well, I'm not dead, thank God.  
Wufei *adding*: Just writer's block.  
RS: Anyway, Aerith did come back, but she left just a little while ago. She was upset to find Cloud with nut job ^_^ Oh well.  
Wufei *mumbles*: While Gwaihir (A.K.A DarkSandrock) is in Massachusetts with Sally.  
RS: Now, the reason I wasn't updating for a while, then had that massive update:  
FF.net sent me a lovely email. I have a record with the system (because of Kingdom Bloopers) and one more strike and I'm out. I freaked.  
Wufei *agreeing*: It wasn't pretty...  
RS: I deleted the majority of my stories, except the first stories of my three catagories. Now, I'm regretting it, because I couldn't update for a week and I didn't have back-ups for any of the stories I deleted. *noise is heard in the closet*  
Wufei *suspiciously*: What's that?  
RS *innocently*: Nothing! *Wufei goes to closet* Anyway, don't forget to review. We're flamer friendly ^_^ Oh yeah, I SUPPORT THE NPDA! It's an organization against yaoi.  
Wufei *closes closet door*: I can't believe you.  
RS: What?  
Wufei: Sephiroth? The evil of all evil, tied up in your closet?  
RS *laughs nervously*: Well, since Gwaihir wasn't here and I know Salyti wouldn't want to exploit himself on the internet, I needed someone to help me with reviews. It's not fun doing them solo. I do them solo on FP.net.  
Wufei: So, you force him to do them with you?  
RS: So? At least I don't force you! *Wufei thinks for a moment...*


	30. End of the World, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart, Yu Yu Hakusho, Tenchi Muyo or Kingdom Hearts.  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Eight  


~The light fades~

"Wow," Duo said, in awed. "Beach!!" He pulls out a beach chair and umbrella from nowhere and pitches it.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Timothy asked.

"Well, I figured Gwaihir, Deorwin and Elenwen can disappear and reappear, why can't I be like a Disney character and pull things from behind me?"

"Good point," Timothy said, doing the same and joining Duo. He pulled out a soda.

"Destiny Islands?" Wufei said, looking around. All of it was just as he remembered, except Heero and Quatre weren't there. "I thought it was destroyed."

"It was," Trowa said, reading the book. "Yet, this is the End of the World. Obviously, it's referring to your home world." Trowa threw the book behind him. "Who cares? This looks like the ultimate fishing spot!" He pulls a fishing rod from behind his back and walks off.

"Guys!" Wufei yelled. "We're supposed to be battling Ansem! Wait where is the Wal-Mart worker?" He then notices the secret place. "Maybe he's in there with Quatre." Wufei walked towards it, then he was stopped from going in.

"This world has been connected," said a voice.

"Wha?" Wufei asked, looking around. Landmarks began to disappear.

"Tied to the darkness."

"What's going on?!" Duo yelled, from the beach.

"There is so much to learn."

"Hey! He's scaring away the fish!" Trowa complained.

"One who understands nothing can comprehend nothing."

~After a brief period of light~

"That was strange," Duo said. They were all standing around the secret place. "Hey! Where's my chair?

"Where's my drink?" Timothy asked, looking in his empty hand.

"Dude, where's my car?" Trowa asked. Timothy and Duo exchanged glances. "What? Can't you take a bit of humor?"

"Trowa, you're missing a few screws," Timothy said, shaking his head.

"I can answer all of those, except the car," Wufei said, wide-eyed.

"Well, where are they?" Duo and Timothy demanded. Wufei pointed. They looked. Ansem was slipping Timothy's soda and laying in Duo's chair.

"Oooooo! He's going to pay!" Duo yelled.

"You bet he will! That was my only drink!" Timothy said, angrily. 

~Down at the beach~

Duo and Timothy came up beside Ansem and flipped the chair over.

"What?!" Ansem said, in surprise. Then he looked at the broken chair and spilt soda. "Hey," he whined. "This is supposed to be my vacation from work."

"Vacation is over, buddy," Duo and Timothy said, angrily. "Be prepared to meet your maker! Thundaga!" Ansem whipped out a smiley face shield.

"Ha! Try to beat the Wal-Mart smiley face! Mwhahahahahaha!" Ansem laughed, loudly.

"It's too strong!" Timothy yelled. "Must... overcome... the smiley face of doom..."

"Guys," Trowa said.

"Trowa, don't stop us!" Duo yelled. "We're going in for the kill."

"Okay," Wufei said. "Commence operation multiply!"

"Are you sure about this?" Trowa asked, concerned. Wufei nodded. Trowa took the remote control in his hand and pointed it at Wufei. "You know you could probably get erased, right?"

"Just hurry up and do it!" Wufei yelled. Trowa nodded, then pressed a button. Suddenly, the sun flickered, and there were three boys with black hair.

"Hey! What am I doing here?! I was in the middle of a battle with the saint beasts!" Yusuke asked.

"I know, the girls were just fighting over me," Tenchi said, looking around at the sandy beaches.

"What?!" Ansem said. "How is this possible?!"

"Wufei?" Trowa asked, staring blankly at the three boys.

"Listen," Wufei said to the other two. "I've asked my friend to summon you with the Remote Control of Summoning."

"That's a fancy title," Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

"I know," Wufei said. "Anyway, I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Because you guys have superpowers and I don't!" Wufei yelled. "Any other questions?"

"What if we don't?" Yusuke asked.

"Then we'll probably not get back home, right?" Tenchi asked. Wufei nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" Yusuke said. "Sounds fun."

"Sure, I'll help," Tenchi said, with a nod.

"Good," Wufei said, making the keyblade appear in his hand. Tenchi took the hilt of the sword out of his pocket. Yusuke stood there, determined to beat whatever they were up against.

"One more question," Tenchi said. "Who's the bad guy?"

"You see that man with the smiley face shield? That's the bad guy."

"I think he has mental issues," Yusuke said, with a smirk. "This should be a snap." His finger began to glow blue.

"Whoa!" Wufei said, jumping out of the way. Yusuke walked towards Ansem, who started laughing evilly, once again at Timothy's, Duo's and now Trowa's attempt to defeat him.

"Step aside, boys," Yusuke said. "Spirit Detective coming through."

"Spirit Detective?" Duo asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Timothy squealed, happily. "We don't have to worry now!"

"What does that mean?!" Duo asked, grabbing Timothy's shoulders and shaking him. "That you were doubting our ability?! We're the one who saved Earth and the colonies!!!"

"A spirit detective?" Ansem asked, sort of impressed. "Yeah, I remember. Lovely Botan! Oh, she was so hot!!"

"What? How do you know Botan?!" Yusuke asked.

"We used to date."

"Wha? You and Botan?" Ansem nodded, stupidly. "Now I know you're a fruitcake! Spirit Gun!" A blue blast shot out of his finger and hit Ansem in the face. Ansem flew backwards, into the ocean.

"Nice hit," Tenchi said. "You probably didn't need me, uh, what's you name?"

"Wufei."

"Well, this has been fun," Yusuke said. "Whenever you have a demon problem, don't be afraid to call me!" Yusuke disappeared.

"I have done absolutely nothing, again," Tenchi said. "Nice to see you again, Wufei!" Wufei nodded, then Tenchi disappeared.

"Hey! How do you know him?!" Timothy asked, finally pushing away from Duo.

"His grandfather runs a dojo that I went to during the war," Wufei muttered.

"Oh. But I thought he lives in Tokyo." Wufei smiled.

"Never mind that. Where's Ansem?"

"Help! I can't swim!" Came a voice. They looked. Ansem was panicked, flapping his arms in the shallow water.

"That's sad," Trowa said, shaking his head. "As tall as he is, he can walk."

"Should we tell him?" Timothy asked. The three gundam pilots looked at each other, then smiled.

"Nah," they said, shaking their heads.

~A few hours later~

"Oh, I'm not drowning," Ansem noticed. He stood. "Well, what do you know! I can stand in this water!" Suddenly, a huge wave came up behind him and hit him.

"Has he figured it out yet?" Trowa asked, over on the pier fishing with Wufei. Duo sits up and removes his sunglasses. He sees Ansem spitting out water, gagging and walking towards shore.

"Yeah, he's coming," Duo said, laying back down.

"Great," Trowa said. "And I think I have a bite." Wufei snickered. "What are you snickering about?!" Wufei quickly tugged on his fishing pole, and reeled in a fish. "NO! That's the fifty-fourth fish you've caught!!"

"Well," Wufei said, unhooking the fish. "Some people are gifted with being natural fishers. Some, aren't." Trowa growled, then threw his fishing rod in the water.

"Hey! You're the psycho that killed my brother!" The fish yelled. Wufei screamed and threw the fish back in the water. Trowa snickered.

"You-" Ansem began.

"Want a soda?" Timothy asked, lifting the lid of a cooler.

"Sure," Ansem said, happily. Then remembered what he was supposed to do. "Whoa! No! I'm supposed to destroy you guys!"

"That's right," Duo said, standing up, with a soda in his hand. "Of course, that detective dude knocked you senseless." Duo started shaking the soda.

"Right. Where did he go?!" Ansem yelled.

"Right here!" Duo said, opening it. The soda sprayed out, covering Ansem.

"Grrrrr. You ridicule me?!" Ansem yelled, angrily. Suddenly, a black shadow-like demon came out of him. "You've come all this way and still you know nothing!"

"Hey! I know something, Wal-Mart boy," Duo snapped.

"Duo, calm down," Wufei said.

"I'll be waiting for you, Wufei," Ansem said, flying away to a carter.

"I smell a rat," Trowa said.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a rat!" said a small voice. Suddenly, a yellow cloud appeared and Smokey came out.

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"I'm your secret weapon," Smokey said, proudly. The others bust out laughing.

"You?! How could you be a weapon?!" Timothy asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ansem is very scared of Guinea Pigs, I have you know," Smokey said, in defense of herself. "The Book on Everything You Need to Know about Kingdom Hearts says so."

"Well, if the author says it, then it must be true," Trowa said. "I don't think you should go, Wufei."

"Well," Wufei said. "It's the only way we're going to get out of this game. Elenwen told me I have a long road ahead of me. This is what she means, apparently." Wufei grabbed Smokey and shoved her into a pants pocket.

"Hey! I can't breathe!" Smokey squealed.

"Keep quiet," Wufei snapped, walking up the hill to the crater.

"Wufei, you were the best justice-man anyone could know," Duo said. "I'm honored to have known such a justice-filled man as you."

"Duo, I'm not dead," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It was fun messing with your sword collection and finding out that you're a chocoholic-"

"Duo! Be quiet!" He yelled, stopping in front of the crater. "Well, this is it. I'm sure this is going to be a whole lot easier than that chess game."

"Be careful," Timothy said.

"And if Ansem offers you chocolate-" Trowa began.

"He will?" Wufei asked, perking up. "Well then, I mustn't keep the chocolate waiting! Tally ho!" He jumped in.

"I was going to say resist the temptation," Trowa said, with a sigh.

*********************************************************

RS: Well, nice place to end a chapter, eh?

Trowa: While our fearless "hero" jumps after Ansem for chocolate *aside: His ambition is in the wrong place* will he ever defeat Ansem? And will he ever get chocolate off his mind?

Duo: That's a no.

RS: Trowa, why are you asking senseless questions? *Trowa smiles, then walks away* Fine! Don't answer me! Since I've gotten a question about Kingdom Bloopers, I'll respectively answer it. *deep breath* FF.net's TOS forbids the posting of bloopers. Of course, that slipped my mind-

Duo: As many things do. *RS hits Duo* Hey! *muffled sounds come from the closet* You still have Sephiroth in there?

RS *proudly*: Nope! He's in the kitchen.

Timothy: Then who's that?

RS: No one! *everyone looks at her, in disbelief* I swear! No one is in my- *door opens*

Kenshin *with several of RS's clothes draped on him. happily*: Well, that was a ride, wasn't it, Miss Kauro?

Kauro *comes out, her hair a mess*: Kenshin! This is all your fault! *grabs Kenshin's shoulders and starts to shake him* If you hadn't found that portal, near the dojo-

RS *interrupting*: Uh, what are you two doing here? *Kauro looks at RS*

Kauro *drops Kenshin*: Oh! Miss RoseSandrock! I didn't know this led to your home.

Timothy *happily*: Yeah, her closet has a portal to the Anime worlds in it!

Kauro: Oh, I see. Well, I guess we'll be staying with you, then.

Kenshin *swirl-eyed*: Where are we??

RS *sighs*: My house is becoming a hotel...


	31. End of the World Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Wal-Mart or Kingdom Hearts.  


Kingdom Gundam: Chapter Twenty-Nine  


~After defeating his shadow for the last time~

"That was quick," Smokey said.

"Shh," Wufei said, pushing Smokey's head back in his pocket.

"Why can't I see?!" Suddenly, Sephiroth's theme song started to play. Sephiroth appeared.

"Oops, wrong place," he said, looking around. "Where's the coliseum?"

"A few worlds' back," Wufei said.

"I see," he said, crossing his arms in thought. "Well then, I'll just destroy you! Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey!" came the voice. Suddenly, Sephiroth was teleported to another world. "That's much better. Continue." Then, another song began to play. Ansem appeared, in a lounge chair, sipping milk.

"Got chocolate?" Wufei asked.

"No, got milk," Ansem said, still sipping his milk. "Milk builds strong bones and healthy teeth, so I can defeat my enemies with ease."

"I want chocolate," Wufei growled.

"I don't have chocolate! Get that through that thick head of yours!" Ansem yelled.

"Give me the chocolate, or else!" Wufei yelled.

"Oh yeah? What can you do? I have the power of Wal-Mart behind me!" Suddenly, a fathom appeared; a smiley faced fathom.

"Whatever," Wufei said, rolling his eyes. "I have the power of chocolate and of," he pulled out the guinea pig. "Smokey!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ansem howled. "You've evil! Completely evil!" Wufei smiled.

"Give me the chocolate," Wufei said.

"Okay, okay," Ansem said, on his knees. He began to throw chocolate out of his pockets. Wufei's eyes grew large and chibi-like.

"Wow," he marveled.

"There," Ansem said. "There's all the chocolate. Now, put away the guinea pig."

"I would," Wufei said. "But you lied to me!" Wufei threw Smokey on Ansem, before diving towards the chocolate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

~A few hours later~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm melting!"

"Finally," Wufei said, a dark ring around his mouth. He had eaten all of the chocolate. Suddenly, everything became dark.

"How did we get here?" said a voice. Wufei looked.

"Wufei!" Timothy said, hugging him. "I thought you had died!"

"No, I haven't," Wufei said, wiping the chocolate ring around his mouth. "I defeated Ansem a first time."

"A first time?" Duo asked, nervously.

"According to the book," Trowa said, flipping a page. "We don't have a part in this, until after Wufei beat's Ansem a second time."

"A second time?!" Duo and Timothy asked. Suddenly, the others disappeared, leaving Wufei floating in nothingness alone.

"This is wonderful," Wufei muttered, watching a ship appear from the clouds below. A huge Ansem appeared with the Heartless symbol on his chest. "Wonderful. And I don't even have the guinea pig."

"Nope, you have me," said a voice.

"Huh?" Wufei turned. There was Deorwin. "Oh, great. What can you do?"

"I'm acting as your decoy," Deorwin said, proudly.

"You look nothing like me!" Wufei proclaimed. Deorwin smiled, then snapped his fingers; smoke came around him. It disappeared, revealing a clone of Wufei, only smirking. "Whoa. You look almost like me, except I don't have stupid expressions on my face!" Deorwin looked serious. "That's better. Let's get Ansem!" Wufei flew towards Ansem. Deorwin grinned.

"Why? I'm in your body?" Deorwin said, to himself. Wufei started attacking Ansem. "Yoo hoo!" called a voice. Ansem and Wufei stopped fighting each other. Deorwin, as Wufei's clone, was dressed in a flowery dress. Wufei and Ansem's mouth dropped open. "Hey guys," he said, pulling the ponytail holder out and letting the black hair hang.

"Who's Wufei?" Ansem asked, looking at the guy beside him and the one in drag.

"Woman should vote!" Deorwin squealed, in the womanliest voice Wufei's clone could muster. "I love women! Oh, they're so much better than stinky old men are! That's why I cross dress!" Ansem started to chuckle; Wufei's face turned red, enraged. "I don't know why men look at me so funnily. I guess they all are a bunch of weaklings!" Ansem roared into laughter.

"Don't... EVER... INSULT MY MANHOOD!" Wufei yelled, enraged. He attacked Ansem, destroying the second phase.

"About time," Deorwin said, returning to normal. "I knew that would get you angry-"

"NO S-"

"Wufei, please keep in mind the rating," Deorwin interrupted. Wufei looked like he was about to strangle Deorwin. Suddenly, a portal appeared. "I'm done," Deorwin said, smiling and disappearing. "Head towards the portal."

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him," Wufei mumbled, flying towards the portal.

~The Portal of Darkness~

"This is wonderful," Wufei said, in pitch darkness. Suddenly, something jumped on him.

"Wufei!" called a voice. "There are shadows in here!"

"Timothy?" Wufei yelled, slashing the thing that jumped on him. "Where are you?!" He heard a gun going off. Wufei slashed, blindly attacking yellow eyes. Someone bumped into him.

"Ah!" Timothy said, falling.

"Timothy!"

"I'm okay, Wufei," Timothy said, shooting blindly. "How many more?"

"How should I know?!" Suddenly, a light appeared. All the shadows were gone. The only remains were the green balls and boxes.

"We got 'um!" Timothy said, happily. Wufei helped him up and they left the Portal of Darkness.

~After doing that two more times~

Now, they were at the core of the ship.

"After we defeat this," Duo said. "We'll probably have to go at Ansem."

"Hey! This will be you guy's first time," Wufei said. "This should go quicker."

"I don't know, Wufei," Timothy said. They went to the main core. "We're supposed to defeat this, then we get Ansem."

"Right," Trowa said, looking through the book.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Duo asked. They attacked the main core. Suddenly, it exploded and three people came out.

"Whoa!" said one. "Where are we?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know!"

"Donald and Goofy!" Duo squealed, hugging the Disney characters.

"Gwarsh, I need air!" Goofy said.

"Hi, I'm Sora, the keyblade master."

"I'm Wufei, your replacement."

"So, it wasn't a dream," Sora said. "You've released us from the ship." Wufei nodded. Sora grinned. "Thanks. Ready to tackle Ansem together?"

"Let's," Wufei said, with a nod. They flew off to fight Ansem the last time. Ansem was waiting for them.

"You are fools! Have you forgotten?" Ansem asked. He spread his arms and Quatre's body appeared.

"Quatre!" Trowa, Wufei and Duo yelled. Ansem laughed.

"I will use him against you all! Quatre, awaken!" Quatre's lifeless body started to move. Suddenly, his eyes opened, yet he didn't have pupils.

"What have you done to him?!" Trowa asked enraged.

"He's without a heart," Sora explained. "He's a friend of yours, I guess."

"Nah duh!" Trowa said, grabbing Sora's shirt and shaking him. "He's my best friend! Why would we care about someone who isn't our friend?!"

"Trowa, calm down," Duo said, effortlessly.

"If we defeat Ansem," Wufei said. "I'm sure Quatre will be himself again."

"Really?" Trowa asked, stop shaking Sora. Wufei nodded, assuredly. "Fine, let's kick Ansem's butt!"

"What about Quatre?" Timothy asked. "He's sure to protect Ansem."

"I'll fight him," Wufei said. "The rest of your should tackle Ansem."

"Right," Sora said.

"Wait! Sora, we shouldn't involve ourselves in their fight," Donald said, crossing his arms.

"Why not? These guys saved us," Sora said.

"That would be-" Donald began

"Meddling," Goofy finished.

"We're here for the same purpose, to defeat Ansem. I don't see why we can't help them defeat Ansem."

"Ya know, Donald, he does have a point."

"Okay, okay. Let's get this over with and go home before supper," Donald said.

"Thanks, guys," Sora said. The others flew towards Ansem. Quatre flew, to try and block them.

"Quatre, this is going to hurt me more than it'll hurt you, at the moment," Wufei said, flying towards Quatre, keyblade in hand. He swung, but Quatre blocked the blow with a sword. Quatre's face was emotionless, as he hit Wufei with his blade. Wufei flew backwards, a little ways. "So, that's the way you want it, huh? Well then, I won't hold back either!" 

"We have to hurry," Duo said. "I don't know what Wufei will do to stall Quatre. If he let's his temper get the best of him-"

"DON'T SAY THAT, DUO!!!" Trowa yelled. "Wufei won't hurt Quatre!"

Wufei and Quatre flew at each other; their swords met with a loud clang. They flew back, then went at it, again. Quatre swung his sword. Wufei dodged the blade and swung at Quatre. Quatre hit Wufei's keyblade away. Quatre swung, when Wufei wasn't on guard, and cut Wufei's face. Wufei swung the keyblade, enraged, taking Quatre off guard. He hit Quatre on the side of the head, hard.

"Oh no," Wufei said, coming to realization of what he had done. Quatre hung, suspended in the air by some unknown force. "Quatre? Quatre?" He took Quatre into his arms. He didn't move; it didn't look like he was breathing. Wufei flew down to the deck of the ship. "Please, Quatre. Open your eyes."

"Wufei!" called a voice. He looked and saw Trowa descending. "What happened?"

"I hit him," Wufei said, quietly not taking his eyes off of Quatre. "Really hard against the head."

"What?" 

"I probably killed him," Wufei let his voice trail off. Trowa was quiet, for a moment.

"You know, Duo said something about your temper getting the better of you. He was right."

"I didn't mean to kill him, Trowa-"

"I know you didn't. I don't think he's dead, though."

"Huh?" Wufei looked up at Trowa. Trowa had a calm smile on his face.

"He can't be dead. This is a Disney game. No one dies in Disney; they just go away for a while."

"You're right, Trowa," Wufei said, standing. "Let's go beat Ansem-"

"You should stay with Quatre. You've fought him three times, already. Besides, Ansem is weakening." Trowa flew off, to join the ensuing battle. "How much longer?" 

"Not much," Sora informed. "I think he's about to give in. It's going much quicker than if there were only three of us."

"Well, let's finish this!"

Wufei sat beside Quatre, staring at him. His face still had a slight color to it; he certainly didn't look dead. 

"Quatre, will you ever forgive me?" he whispered, closing his eyes, wondering what Quatre was going threw.

"I think I can," said a voice. Wufei opened his eyes.

"Quatre?!" Suddenly, a bright light came from above and consumed the whole area....

****************************************

RS: Sorry it took so long, guys! Yes, I'm almost done. The next chapter will definitely be the last chapter.

Duo: Great! I'm so tried of working with this story!

Wufei: Actually, I'm starting to enjoy it-

Trowa: I thought you hated it, Wufei.

Wufei: I did when we started, but after a while it wasn't too bad.

RS *pulls out a Chara plushie*: I found out what pocky is. I wasn't too sure what it was, then I finally looked it up on the internet. It looks so good! Thanks for giving me some! *hugs Chara plushie*

Timothy: Wait! You have a plushie of one of your reviewers??

RS: Huh? Of course! I have plushies of all my reviewers!!! *opens a cupboard with plushies of reviewers in it* I love my reviewers!!!

Heero *walks in and sees plushies*: Whoa...

RS *takes them out and hugs all of them*: I love my reviewers and flamers, alike. They make me feel like I'm actually writing for someone who reads my work!!!

Timothy: Oh.

RS: Since the next chapter is the last chapter, I will identify all of my reviewers (yes, even if you flamed, I'm going to put you in ^_^). If you would like to have a statement by your name (as long as it isn't crude), then I'll put it in! You can put "I love Heero," or whatever. I know nut job would probably put something about Cloud in hers ^_^ By the statement you want put it, just type STATEMENT, and I'll know what to do.

Wufei: That was a lot.

Trowa: Which means we won't be in the next authors notes!

Duo: Finally, a break!

RS: It'll probably be short lived. I'm thinking of a sequel-

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

RS: It'll be okay, Duo. Oh, and I changed the name of the story. My friend suggested that I change it to "Gundam Hearts." So, I took his advice ^_^ Sorry if that confused any of you.

Remember to review/flame and put your statement in, if you want to have a statement on the last chapter. Please, no bad words or crude humor. This is a "G" rated story, after all! I'll update probably in a few weeks, to make sure everyone who hadn't reviewed has a chance to review and etc. Sure, I'll accept the claiming a character thing and all the other stuff fangirls and boys like to do (just don't get into a fight over characters ^_^)


	32. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Kingdom Hearts. Whoever didn't know that, shouldn't be reading this fic! *just kidding! seriously!*  
  


Gundam Hearts: Ending (Finally ^_^)  


  
Wufei was the first to wake up. He was sitting in front of the T.V., with the controller in his hands. Quatre was leaning up against his shoulder. Duo, Trowa and Timothy were piled together on the sofa, while Heero was all alone on the other end of the sofa, with his laptop on his lap. Quatre started to stir, then opened his eyes.  
  
Hey, Wufei, he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Hey, how are you feeling?  
  
Quatre said, with a smile.  
  
Hey, where are we? Duo said, confused.  
  
You two are on top of me! Trowa yelled.  
  
Oops, sorry, Duo and Timothy said, getting off of Trowa.  
  
Wufei said. Where's my book?  
  
Quatre said, lifting up and pulling something from under him. That's what I was sitting on. Sorry.  
  
That's okay, Wufei said, suddenly money fell out.  
  
What's that? Heero asked. Wufei unfolded a note.  
  
Dear Guys, Here's the money you had paid my brother for the toys in Traverse Town. I'm sorry for all the trouble he had caused. Take care ^_^ Signed Elenwen. Wufei folded it back and put it in his book.  
  
Ooo, looks like Woofie has a crush on someone, Duo said. Wufei glared at Duo. Duo laughed, nervously. Of course, I could be wrong.  
  
Well, everything seems like it's back in order, Heero said.  
  
Quatre said, with a nod and standing. Thank goodness.  
  
Wufei said, turning on the Playstation 2. I had fun. Who wants to play? It was extremely quiet. He turned around. Everyone was gone.  
  
********************************  
RS: Short ending, but I was kinda stuck ^_^;; Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest!! *hugs everyone and hands out chocolate and (insert flavor here) pocky* The boys are on a short vacation, before I think of another pointless fanfic, which is in the works (in my head ^_^;;) There'll be a sequel when Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out ^_^ See ya then!  
  
Thanks everyone!!  
*Tari Of Nargothrond- ME AND WUFEI ARE THE CHOCOHOLICS OF THE FIC!  
*Flame  
*nut job- Down with Aerith! Cloud and Nut job 4-ever!  
*Braidless Baka  
*Chara-   
*Butterfly-fire  
*Wing Gundam- chocolate lives!  
*GREMLIN  
*Wing Zero- "I LOVE HEERO! HE'S MINNE!"  
*Iniora Nackatori  
*pinkbuble  
*Omu  
*Black Hawk Down  
*Newkid Egypt  
*Anime Girl  
*Shortchan  
*Simone   
*USA Tiger  
*Relwarc  
*Sugar Baby  
*Gracie Rin  
*Marie  
*Tai  
*Karasuki  
*Ryoko (Juugatsu28)  
*1 unknown


End file.
